El amor de una Rosa
by E.Magz
Summary: Tomoyo es una huérfana que ha tenido que crecer en las calles y por cuestiones del destino termina en una casa de prostitutas, sin sabe que ese lugar puede ser lo mejor o lo peor que le pudo haber pasado, REVIEWS! -INCONCLUSO ¿Permamentemente?-
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ningún derecho de CCS y no pienso aprovechar o ganar nada de este fic…… por ahora :P

**El amor de una Rosa**

**Por: Tenshi Akire**

Paris, Francia

-Tomoyo despierta, tenemos que limpiar antes de que Madame despierte- dijo Sabrina mientras despertaba a su compañera.

-Si Sabrina a voy- dijo Tomoyo levantándose del piso.

Sabrina y Tomoyo trabajan como criadas en una casa de prostitutas a la que llamaban "La Rosa Roja" ya que en la entrada había una hermosa rosa de mármol rojo. Tomoyo y Sabrina eran huérfanas que habían tenido que crecer en las calles y hacía poco que ellas habían llegado a ese lugar a trabajar y solo tenían una amiga nueva, Cornelia, una sirvienta que prácticamente había crecido en ese lugar y Madame le tenía cierta confianza aunque muchas veces la trataba mal.

Madame era una mujer alta de tez aperlada con ojos color avellana y cabello negro, era muy bella sin duda, pero su porte de seriedad y dureza a veces hacía verla como una mujer cruel, pero en otras ocasiones parecía alguien muy dulce. En realidad Madame era alguien muy astuta y muy buena negociante. Ella era quien mandaba en esa casa ahí se hacía lo que ella quisiera o las echaba a la calle. Era por eso que todas las noches las prostitutas salían y a veces no regresaban hasta la mañana siguiente solo para que Madame no se molestara con ellas. Muchas de ellas lo hacían por necesidad, algunas eran madres solteras que necesitaban dinero para mantener a sus hijos aunque fuera lejos de ellas, pero otras solo lo hacían para ganar dinero fácil.

- ¡Niñas despierten! Pronto habrá que servirles el desayuno a Madame y a las chicas y saben que no le gusta esperar-dijo una mujer algo regordeta que salio de la cocina

- Si Agatha- dijeron algunas criadas al mismo tiempo.

Junto con Sabrina y Tomoyo había otras jóvenes que al igual que ellas habían llegado a ese lugar por supervivencia, todas eran jóvenes huérfanas o que por alguna razón huyeron de sus casas y por cuestiones del destino terminaron trabajando ahí.

-Tomoyo, Sabrina, a que no adivinan lo que paso-dijo una chica llamada Cornelia- Una de las chicas tuvo un problema con Madame, no se bien que fue, pero Madame quiere elegir a alguien para reemplazarla y normalmente viene acá abajo a ver si hay alguien que le llame la atención y si encuentra a alguien se la lleva arriba y le da un cuarto y todo. No ven, esta podría ser la oportunidad de una de nosotras de salir de aquí, de ya no ser tratadas como basura. Madame trata a las chicas como reinas y les da desde los vestidos más hermosos y joyas que parecieran dignas de la realeza-

-A mi me encanaría que me eligiera. Me gustaría poder usar todas esas hermosas cosas-dijo Sabrina emocionada por la noticia

-Pues les deseo suerte. En lo personal, no digo que no me gustaría eso y admito que quisiera poder tener todo eso, pero, no me gusta la idea de que me estaría vendiendo por unas cuantas cosas-dijo tímidamente Tomoyo. En realidad a ella también le esperanzaba esa oportunidad y parte de ella en verdad quería ser elegida pero durante su vida había aprendido que la gente suele ser muy cruel con quienes no son como ellos lo cual hizo que Tomoyo se resignara a no ser ni siquiera considerada para eso.

-Vamos Tomoyo, no digas eso. De nosotras tú eres de las que más posibilidades tienes-dijo Sabrina animada. Conocía bien a Tomoyo y sabía que ella tenía muy poca autoestima por como la habían tratado de niña.

-No digas eso, tú también tienes posibilidades de ser elegida, ambas las tienen. Además, piénsenlo, yo no tengo la apariencia de alguien europeo, soy asiática, nunca elegiría a alguien como yo para eso, elegiría a alguien que se le asemejara y que pudiera llamar la atención por su belleza y no por ser diferente-

Era cierto, Tomoyo por mas bella que fuera aun era asiática y en ese lugar siempre parecían verla como algo menos, mientras que Cornelia y Sabrina eran ambas muy bellas de ojos azules y verde respectivamente y aunque algo enmarañado ambas tenían cabello muy bello. El de Cornelia era rubio y lacio y era tan largo que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de la cintura y Sabrina tenía un cabello rojizo dorado que era rizado pero si ella se lo peinaba aunque fuera un poco este se arreglaba solo en caireles. Y Tomoyo, ella era muy bella y aun desarreglada y sucia se veía bella pero lo único que hacía que la gente no la tomara en cuenta era el hecho de que era asiática.

- Bueno vamos a trabajar y olvidémonos del tema, si Madame elige a alguien que sea quien deba ser-dijo Tomoyo para acabar el tema

- Pero hay que hacernos una promesa, si elije a alguien de nosotras las otras la apoyaremos y nada de retractarse, ¿trato?-

- Si Sabrina cuenta conmigo-

-¿Y que hay de ti Tomoyo?-

-¿Me queda de otra? Acepto. Bueno ahora a trabajar o si no Madame se molestará mucho con nosotras-

El resto de la mañana pasó como de costumbre, todas hicieron sus tareas sin pensar de nuevo en el tema de Madame, o mejor dicho Tomoyo ya no quiso pensar en eso, por mas que le molestara había parte de ella que realmente quería ser elegida para ver aunque sea por una vez como era ya no ser pobre, poder elegir cuando y que comer y no comer lo que pudiera y cuando pudiera.

Esa tarde la cocinera llamó a las chicas para que fueran a servir la comida a Madame y las demás, pero todas para ese entonces ya habían oído del rumor y se habían preparado para ver a Madame arreglándose el cabello y limpiándose lo mas que pudieran, todas menos Tomoyo que ya se había hecho a la idea de que iban a elegir a alguien mas.

Al entrar con la comida todas entraron con la frente en alto tratando se hacerse notar. Sirvieron a Madame y las otras chicas y todas se pusieron en fila al fondo del comedor como siempre solían hacer.

Durante la comida nadie hablo, ni siquiera Madame, pero al acabar la cena Madame ordenó a las otras chicas que se prepararán para la noche y les dijo a las criadas que se quedaran en su lugar.

-Bueno, por lo visto hoy todas se enteraron de lo ocurrido con Charlotte. Bueno, como es costumbre veré si hay alguien de entre ustedes que pueda suplirla por así decirlo. Bueno, durante la cena estuve pensando en esto y debo decirles que si hay alguien que me llame la atención. Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo Madame señalando a Tomoyo

-¿¡Yo!? Ma…Madame, mi nombre es Tomoyo- dijo algo nerviosa y sorprendida Tomoyo

-Tomoyo, como una flor japonesa, un nombre perfecto para ti. Tomoyo sigueme, te mostraré algo- dijo Madame caminando hacia la puerta

-Si- dijo Tomoyo, la pobre era prácticamente una bola de nervios ya que no se esperaba ser a la que eligieran.

Tomoyo siguió a Madame por los corredizos de la casa sin saber si debía preguntar a donde irían o no. Al final llegaron a una habitación que Tomoyo no conocía, si bien era su trabajo el mantener limpio el lugar ella nunca había entrado a las habitaciones.

-Bien Tomoyo entra, vamos no tengas miedo- dijo Madame mientras le abría la puerta a Tomoyo, esta entro tímidamente- Bien te seré sincera, la razón por la que te elegí es porque veo en ti mucho potencial, eres la típica niña que uno no espera tener aquí, eres una niña buena y eso atrae a varios clientes. Mira, se que puedes creer ahora que esto es lo peor que puede haber e incluso si no quieres hacerlo no me importaría pero, dime, ¿acaso no quieres al menos por una vez poder tener el poder sobre las personas?¿No te gustaría poder tener todas las cosas que quieras sin importar el precio?¿ No te gustaría ganar dinero para ti y no solo dinero para sobrevivir?¿Verdad que si te gustaría? Escucha, se que puede que tengas miedo ahora pero con el tiempo eso se te quitará.¿Que dices te arreglo para tu gran debut?-

-Madame, es muy amable, pero, no se, siento que esto no es algo que me gustaría hacer. Yo no soy como varias de mis compañeras que no tienen miedo a esto pero, tengo miedo de que algo pase, ya ha pasado que algunas chicas quedan embarazadas y tienen que enviar a sus hijos lejos para que no se avergüencen de sus madres y estas no los ven. Si yo lo hiciera y quedara embarazada no sería capaz de hacer eso, se lo que es crecer sin una familia, crecer sin tu madre, nunca haría algo así con nadie. ¿Que culpa tendría la criatura de haber nacido con una madre así?-dijo Tomoyo con tono triste, odiaba recordar que ella era huérfana por abandono.

Tomoyo había crecido con un anciano que la había criado como su nieta y le enseñó francés, y ya que era amigo de unos pintores y músicos callejeros, también le enseñó algo de arte y algo de música. Había sido muy feliz con ese anciano pero este ya era muy viejo y murió siendo Tomoyo una niña muy pequeña. Antes de morir el anciano le explico que aunque él la quería como su nieta, en realidad la había encontrado bajo un puente con un pequeño relicario en forma de corazón junto a ella que decía Tomoyo y por eso la llamó así. Después de confesarle a Tomoyo de donde provenía este murió dejando a una pequeña niña valerse por si sola en las calles.

Tomoyo aún conservaba ese relicario aunque nunca lo había podido abrir por lo viejo que estaba pero le gustaba conservarlo no para recordar a quienes se suponía eran sus padres, sino a quien había sido como un verdadero padre para ella.

-Madame, que le parece si hacemos un trato, prometo trabajar si usted cumple esa única petición. Muchos traen al mundo niños pero no por haberlos engendrado se convierten en padres, eso lo se bien -

-Vaya Tomoyo, me sorprendes, además eres buena negociante y muy lista debería admitir. Bien hagamos un trato, digamos que quedas embarazada mientras trabajas, si eso pasa, yo misma dejaré que te vas con tu hijo y conseguiré un lugar donde los reciban, podrás regresar a ser una criada y estarás con tu hijo en tu tiempo libre, ¿que dices? Debo decirte que estoy siendo sumamente generosa contigo y lo soy porque presiento que tú serías algo grande-

-De acuerdo, aceptaré trabajar pero quisiera tener por escrito esto Madame, por cualquier cosa-

-Claro Tomoyo- dijo la mujer mientras sacaba unos papeles de un cajón-¿Sabes escribir?-

-Si Madame, se leer y escribir, aprendí con el abuelo que me crió por un tiempo-

-Bien, muy bien. Mira este es tu contrato, escribiré nuestro trato y ambas lo firmaremos de tal manera que así no habrá problema-dijo mientras escribía- Listo, firma abajo-

Tomoyo tomó el contrato y lo leyó cuidadosamente, decía que ella trabajaría para Madame hasta que esta considerara que era útil siempre y cuando si ocurría algo como que quedara embarazada entonces estaría libre del contrato y sería criada para poder vivir con su hijo. Algo insegura Tomoyo tomó una pluma y firmó, era cierto que a ella no le gustaba que sonaba como si fuera una cosa y no una persona pero debía admitir que si en algo podría ayudarle eso, era en que así podría ganar suficiente para algún día poder vivir bien y tener una familia, aunque no sea una familia completa ella adoptaría a algún niño o niña y lo criaría como suyo para que no sufriera como ella lo hizo.

-Bien manos a la obra, hoy será tu gran debut y debemos prepararte para ser una mas de mis Rosas-dijo Madame con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras firmaba el contrato

Tomoyo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le esperaba, prácticamente acababa de firmar un contrato con el diablo.

HOLA!!!!  
Bueno aquí está, espero que les agrade, se que parece que no hay muchos personajes de la serie y muchos de afuera de la serie pero con el tiempo verán porque.

Besos y por lo que mas quieran dejen un review por favor


	2. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer.- Mientras escribía esto no planeaba ningún plan para robarme los derechos de autos como meterme en la base de datos de copyright y cambiarlos a mí nombre, cosa que por cierto nunca se me hubiera ocurrido así que por favor no vayan a demandarme.

**El amor de una Rosa**

**Por: Tenshi Akire**

Tomoyo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le esperaba, prácticamente acababa de firmar un contrato con el diablo.

¿Y qué nombre quieres?-

Disculpe Madame pero¿a qué se refiere?-

Bueno necesitas un sobrenombre para poder estar aquí-

En ese caso quisiera Violeta. Así me decía mi abuelo-

Bueno, ahora mi nueva Cenicienta, es hora que tu hada madrina te transforme en toda una princesa. Sígueme-

Madame condujo a Tomoyo por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una de las habitaciones cercanas. En la puerta había un letrero con una flor de cerezo dibujada donde Madame tocó un par de veces en la puerta.

Sara. Soy Madame abre-

Ya voy Madame. Me estoy cambiando espere un poco por favor- dijo una voz de una joven adentro del cuarto. Pronto la joven abrió- Adelante, disculpe el haberla hecho esperar-

La joven que abrió era una chica de ojos verdes y cabello color castaño claro. A Tomoyo le sorprendió que la joven fuera asiática al igual que ella, solo que ella parecía ser una combinación de asiática-europea.

¿Qué se le ofrece Madame?-

Esta joven es Violeta. Es nueva y espero que tú le enseñes lo que tiene que saber. Las reglas, los horarios y todo lo demás. También tendrás que prestarle uno de tus vestidos ya que hoy debutará-

Si Madame, como usted ordene-

Adelante Violeta. Salsifí te ayudara-

Gracias Madame- dijo Tomoyo entrando el la habitación de la chica. Al entrar se dio cuenta que a pesar de ser una habitación igual de hermosa que la suya, esta era un poco más pequeña.

¿Y dime cual es tu historia "Violeta"? Solo sé que antes eras sirvienta de aquí-dijo Salsifí amablemente

Pues veras, es una larga historia. Mejor dejémoslo para después y empecemos con lo que dijo Ma… - a Tomoyo no tenía deseos de contárselo

Por favor dime. Juro que no lo diré a nadie si no quieres que se sepa, por favor y si quieres yo te digo mi historia cuando termines- insistió

Esta bien, pero luego tu me dirás la tuya-tomo un suspiro esperando que la chica cumpliera su palabra- Mi nombre verdadero es Tomoyo y yo soy huérfana, fui adoptada por el abuelo y gracias a él conocí a mi hermana…-

¡Tienes una hermana?-

Si, se llama Sabrina, trabaja como sirvienta aquí-

¿En serio? Acaban de entrar supongo, yo no recuerdo a ninguna otra chica asiática entre las sirvientas-

Pues verás, ella no es asiática. Ella no es mi hermana de sangre pero aún así es mi hermana. Recuerdo que el abuelo siempre nos decía que no importa lo que pasara ni lo que nos dijeran siempre seríamos hermanas. El decía: "muchas personas traen al mundo niños, pero ellos no son padres, las familias de esos niños son quieres los cuidaron y les dieron el cariño necesario"- a Tomoyo le vinieron recuerdos a la mente y se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojo. Tomo aire y con voz quebradiza continuó- y siempre terminaba diciendo: "y ustedes son mis nietas, ustedes son hermanas y siempre lo serán no importa lo que diga la gente… Siempre quiéranse y cuiden una de la otra porque al final serán a ustedes mismas lo único que les quedara" El abuelo murió cuando yo tenía 8 años y mi hermana 10. Desde entonces nos hemos cuidado y le hemos cumplido la promesa que le hicimos antes de morir que era de qué pasara lo que pasara nunca nos separaríamos y yo he conservado el relicario como recuerdo de él-

Justo terminó unas Tomoyo rompió en llanto. Ya habían pasado 10 años pero Tomoyo aún no terminaba de superarlo sobre todo por el lo que le dijo justo antes de morir. Salsifí abrazó a Tomoyo mientras esta lloraba en silencio

Tranquila. Ya no llores, se que es muy duro superar ese tipo de cosas pero el tiempo lo cura todo- Salsifí se separó de Tomoyo- Verás, mi verdadero nombre es Sakura, mi madre era japonesa y mi padre inglés. Mi padre venía de una familia inglesa muy importante y fue en uno de sus viajes cuando conoció a mi madre. Ambos se enamoraron pero sus padres no lo aceptaban así que él dejó Inglaterra y vino a Francia con mi madre. Al llegar formaron una vida juntos, se casaron y no tuvieron a mí y a mi hermano. Vivíamos bien hasta que mi madre enfermó de tuberculosis, mi padre me envió a un internado con unas monjas y me mantenía en contacto con mi padre y mi hermano por cartas. No pasó ni un año cuando las cartas dejaron de llegar. Poco después me enteré que ellos también estaban enfermos y por eso me habían mandado lejos, para que no enfermara. Cuando volví ellos ya habían muerto, solo pude ir al funeral y a recoger unas cuantas cosas de mi casa. Después lo vendieron todo y aunque con las monjas me ofrecieron tenerme como una huérfana yo escapé. Odiaba ese lugar, odiaba pensar que en vez de haber pasado tiempo con mi familia en sus últimos momentos estuve en ese lugar. Tienes suerte de que aun te quede alguien y que pudiste estar con tu abuelo en sus últimos momentos-

Sakura. ¿Qué te parece si empezamos a arreglarme?- dijo Tomoyo cambiando de tema

Claro. Ven acompáñame para que elijas algo que ponerte, mientras te diré las reglas-dijo Sakura recobrando su animo. Enseguida tomo unas toallas y empezó a llenar la tina- Primera regla: Siempre respeta a tus clientes no importa lo desagradables que sean, segunda regla: nunca aceptes favores o regalos de ellos y tercera regla, es la más importante según Madame, NUNCA te atrevas a sentir nada. Recuerda que solo eres un objeto para ellos. Está lista la tina ven a bañarte mientras te preparo la ropa-

Si, gracias-

Tomoyo entró al baño pensando en lo que Sakura le había dicho. Era cierto, ella ya no era una mujer, no era ni siquiera una persona, era solo un objeto que no podría sentir nada por más que ella quisiera, si lo hacía solo se estaría dañando. Acababa de venderse. Tomoyo se quedo en la tina pensando en eso. Esa podría ser la última vez en que verdaderamente se sentiría limpia. Tomoyo salió de la bañera y tomo una bata blanca que estaba colgada.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás Tomoyo- se dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño y salía del baño

Tomoyo toma, esto es lo que usaras hoy- le dijo Sakura mientras le daba un vestido a la chica. Era realmente hermoso, era de un color violeta oscuro, casi negro con listones rosa fuerte. Tenía un hermoso encaje en la falda y un escote en la espalda cerrado por unos listones violetas. El vestido era sin tirantes. Al verlo Tomoyo se enamoro inmediatamente, a ella siempre le había gustado verlos vestidos y siempre había soñado con poder usar uno o diseñar uno al menos.

¿Este…este vestido es el que voy a usar?-dijo Tomoyo aun asombrada por el bello vestido. Parte de ella sentía que se estaba haciendo su sueño realidad mientras que otra parte se sentía muy decepcionada de si misma- Bueno, supongo que empezare a cambiarme-

Claro, mientras lo haces tomare un baño-dijo Sakura alegremente.

Tomoyo se empezó a cambiar. Tantas cosas volaban en su mente¿Qué pensaría su abuelo estuviera ahí¿estaría haciendo lo correcto¿Soportaría el vivir ese estilo de vida sin amor siendo solo la broma, la diversión de otros? Algo era seguro, ni aunque lamentara hasta lo más fondo de su alma el haber aceptado ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse. Una vez que termino de vestirse se miró en el espejo. Se sentía extraña mientras se veía en el espejo. Su cabello antes enmarañado y sucio ahora era una cabellera sedosa, su tez antes algo grisácea por la ceniza ahora era blanca como la nieve.

Tomoyo, pásame el vestido junto a ti por favor- dijo Sakura desde el baño

Si, aquí tienes Sakura- le dijo dándole el vestido

En cuestión de minutos Sakura ya estaba cambiada y lista para salir. Tomoyo aun estaba peinándose. Ella tenía un cabello muy largo y decidió hacerse una media coleta con un listón del mismo color que el vestido.

¿Lista para irnos?- preguntó Sakura a Tomoyo mientras le sonría tranquilamente

Vamos-dijo Tomoyo pretendiendo estar alegre.

Al salir de la habitación Tomoyo se puso más nerviosa que nunca. Para llegar al salón principal había unas escaleras estilo de caracol. Al llegar Tomoyo pudo ver a las otras chicas murmurando cosas y sentía como esos comentarios era sobre ella.

Ya vez, te dije que Madame ya había encontrado reemplazo. Pobre no sabe lo que le espera- dijo una de ellas mientras miraba a Tomoyo

Tranquila Tomoyo- le susurro Sakura – La primera vez es difícil pero se que estarás bien- dijo Sakura al verle la cara

Gracias Sakura- dijo mientras sonreía

Al llegar al salón Madame se acercó a Tomoyo y la hizo una seña para que la siguiera a un cuarto continuo. Tomoyo la siguió algo nerviosa y antes de entrar al cuarto dio un último vistazo al salón, Sabrina estaba en la puerta de servicio mirándola y cuando Tomoyo volteó Sabrina le dirigió una sonrisa de ánimo, Tomoyo respondió la sonrisa y entró al cuarto con Madame. Madame al entrar se apoyo en un sillón que estaba en el centro del cuarto. El cuarto era algo extraño, estaba el sillón en que se recargó Madame en el centro de varias mesas en forma de semicírculo. La habitación estaba decorado con colores cálidos, rojos, rosas, naranjas, y alumbrado por velas en lugares desde donde alumbraban gran parte del lugar pero aun así la habitación era algo oscura.

Siéntate Tomoyo. Escucha, en este lugar tenemos una tradición cada vez que una nueva chica llega la damos a conocer en un grupo seleccionado en su debut-empezó a decir Madame- Este ese el cuarto donde lo hacemos y este es el sillón donde te sentarás. No te preocupes no tienes que hacer nada en especial solo quedarte sentada sin hablar yo me encargaré de eso-

S…Si Madame- dijo sentándose en el sillón

Bien quédate aquí ahora vuelvo con los caballeros- dijo Madame dejando a Tomoyo sola en la habitación

No pasó mucho tiempo y empezaron a entrar varios hombres a la habitación. Unos de ellos se sostenían con bastón, otros no eran viejos pero aún así eran mucho mayores que ella. Todos entraban con trajes caros y Tomoyo en su mente solo se decía que el "grupo seleccionado" de Madame eran solo un grupo de viejos con dinero. Uno a uno iban sentándose en las mesas y le dirigían miradas lujuriosas a la pobre de Tomoyo que solo para sentir que conservaba algo de su orgullo mantenía su barbilla en alto pretendiendo que no le incomodaba estar siendo observada. Entraron algo así de unos 8 hombres seguidos por Madame quien empezó a cerrar la puerta pero antes de que la cerrara una mano detuvo la puerta.

Madame¿es que acaso se olvidó de mí¿Ni aunque yo le traje a un amigo me invitará a pasar?- dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta. La voz se escuchaba de un hombre joven.

Lo lamento señor Li. ¿Quisiera acompañarnos en esta presentación? Su amigo también está invitado- dijo Madame en un tono respetuoso pero hipócrita

Claro que entraremos. Ven Eriol- dijo la voz.

Tomoyo no pudo sentir curiosidad por saber de quién era esa voz así que cuando escuchó a los hombres entras volteó un poco para ver como eran. Ambos jóvenes eran más o menos de la edad de Tomoyo, uno tenía una expresión de hasta cierto punto alegría, se veía que él ya había estado ahí en ocasiones anteriores pero el otro joven parecía estar algo incomodo, se veía que no solía ir a lugares así. Ambos eran muy bien parecidos, altos, atléticos y uno tenía ojos y cabello castaños mientras que el otro tenía ojos y cabello azul. Tomoyo se preguntaba porque el joven de ojos azules tenía esa expresión en el rostro como si estuviera muy deprimido, entonces la voz de Madame la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Bien caballeros, quiero presentarles a una nueva jovencita, su nombre es Violeta, tiene como 16 años, una flor joven como podrán ver y extremadamente bella si me permiten agregar. Y no crean que ella es como las otras que se hacen pasar por vírgenes embriagándolos para que les crean y paguen de mas ella es verdadera, un diamante en bruto, díganme caballeros ¿cuanto ofrecen por esta belleza?-

Le doy 150 monedas de plata- dijo un anciano con bufanda azul desde su silla

Yo ofrezco 100 de oro- dijo otro anciano, este tenía un bastón en su mano

Vamos caballeros¿me dirán que solo pagarían eso por esta hermosa joven?-dijo Madame

Tomoyo solo se quedó paralizada al darse cuenta que estaba siendo vendida como ganado al mejor postor, no lo podía soportar, esto era una deshonra total para ella y los hombres seguían ofreciendo mas y mas para estar con ella y de solo imaginarse con alguno de ellos le daban escalofríos. Tomoyo ya quería seguir escuchando y estuvo a punto de romper en llanto pero entonces escuchó al joven de cabello castaño gritar algo.

Ofrezco 1000 monedas de oro y se cierra esta venta de ganado- dijo levantándose de la mesa seguida por el otro joven

Señor Li, es usted muy generoso, por supuesto que ya terminó esto. Violeta, levántate y ve con los señores-dijo Madame esperando a que Tomoyo se levantar peor no lo hizo- Violeta¿Qué esperas?- al ver que no se movía se acercó a Tomoyo y le susurro- Si no vas en este instante con el señor Li, puede que tu amiguita Sabrina ya no se encuentre aquí para mañana. ¿Te atreverías a dejar que por un capricho ella vuelva a la calle?-

Tomoyo al escuchar a Madame se levantó del sillón y aún con los ojos vidriosos se acercó a los jóvenes los cuales empezaron a caminar a la salida seguidos por ella. Los tres pasaron pro la puerta y al llegar al salón Tomoyo vio que Sakura ya no estaba, de seguro ya se había ido a casa de algún hombre como ella.

Eriol, espero que esta chica te levante un poco el ánimo así que disfrútala. Te veré en la casa antes necesito buscar a alguien, ya se lo que dirás "Syaoran yo no te pedí nada de esto" pero tómalo como un regalo-dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se iba- Nos vemos luego

Tomoyo no entendía lo que pasaba pero fue siguiendo al joven hasta la salida donde había un coche listo para irse. El joven de cabello azul entró en el y se quedó viendo a Tomoyo al ver que no subía.

¿Vas a subir si o no?- le dijo fríamente

Si- dijo Tomoyo con algo de pesadez. En realidad no quería pero debía sino quería que algo le pasara a su hermana

James, a la mansión pronto. Déjanos y vuelve por Syaoran-dijo el joven al chofer

En seguida Amo Eriol-dijo el chofer mientras arrancaba el coche con dirección a la mansión Hiragisawa.

Dime, "Violeta"¿qué pretendes al trabajar en un lugar como ese?- dijo Eriol con algo de sarcasmo y desprecio mientras veía por la ventana

Yo…yo…yo no tenía opción a decir verdad-dijo Tomoyo algo triste

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que se dijeron durante todo el camino a la mansión. Era una noche tormentosa, una noche que seguramente Tomoyo nunca olvidaría. Esa noche dejó de ser Tomoyo y se convirtió en Violeta…

HOLA!  
Discúlpenme por la tardanza es que a mi musa le dieron ganas de unas vacaciones por lo visto y pues la deje descansar un poco solo espero que no tome otras vacaciones tan largas en el futuro .' bueno

Kische Himitsu Fyrof.- Muchas gracias por tu review en verdad me alegra que te haya gustado y como verás ya están saliendo los demás personajes je,je,

Poseidon.- Gracias por tu comentario y te aseguro que pondré todo mi empeño para que esta historia salga lo mejor posible

Cereza Vzla.- Pues déjame decirte que yo también opino lo mismo E+T 4E:D

Tenshitomoto-4ever.-pues me alegra que te haya gustado esa idea en realidad no estaba muy segura pero como Tomoyo nunca fue muy vanidosa o presumida sobre su dinero no creí que afectara mucho en su personalidad

Dany.- Gracias por el comentario y besos a ti también .

Dark-Kagome-Chan.- pues amiga lo siento pero el dejarte con la duda es parte del juego sino ¿no seria interesante verdad? ;)

Yuzu.- pues como veras cada cosa a su tiempo, mas adelante explico mas cosas y espero te siga gustando la historia

Afroditacoral.- Hey lo siento pero por el momento es mas como T+E lo siento, pero espero que aun así te guste la historia

Tsuki no Youkai.- pues si soy pequeña de edad pero te aseguro que por eso no es como si piense como niña de 5 años y sobre Eriol y Tomoyo pues si es sobre esa parejita .

AomeHigurashi n-n.- Muchas gracias por lo que dices y pondré todo mi esfuerzo para que los demás capítulos te gusten, espero este también te guste como el primero

jOjO.- Me alegra que sea mi historia con la que te re-traumes asi que sigue adelante con tu trauma

sakurita-chi.- aunque a veces me tarde un poco(o mucho) te aseguro seguiré con este fic

Daulaci.- SI lo que te preocupa es que se pierda la ternura de Tomoyo no te preocupes que eso no pasara ya que es importante en la historia

Tomoyo.- gracias por tus aplausos y también por tu comentario, le pondré esfuerzo a la historia y espero te siga gustando

Korishiteru.- lo se, lo se, me tarde mucho en actualizar pero espero que te guste, trataré de apresurarme para el próximo lo prometo

Kiyu1.- estoy bien gracias, me alegra mucho que te gustara mi historia y en verdad me alegró mucho mas el hecho de que me hayas dicho que soy buena escritora . en verdad te lo agradezco mucho, Cuídate

As?.-gracias por tu comentario, seguiré la historia y espero te siga gustando

AnyaOyama.- Gracias amiga, me apurar en mi historia peor tu también en la tuya, trato? Matta ne! Y cuidate

De nuevo muchísimas gracias a todos no saben lo mucho que me alegra el haber recibido todos y cada uno de sus mensajes y si creen que mi historia le gustaría algún otro amig suyo recomiéndela a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto :P Anda de decir que o soy muy payasa o estoy desesperada pero bueno algo de publicidad de vez en cuando no daña a nadie verdad ;)

Cuídense Todos y espero les siga gustando mi historia.


	3. Capítulo 2

Pesadas gotas de lluvia caían en la entrada de la mansión, la joven cortesana ya había bajado junto con amo de esa mansión. Al llegar a la puerta estos fueron recibidos por una joven que solo miró con tristeza a la pareja, Tomoyo solo volteo a verla de reojo pero pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos de aquella joven.

-Nakuru, ¿podrías mostrarle a la señorita una de las habitaciones de huéspedes por favor?-

-Como usted ordene amo Eriol- dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia- Sígame por favor señorita….-

-Violeta, solo Violeta-

Tomoyo siguió a la joven mucama sin preguntar. Caminaron por varios pasillos donde Tomoyo pudo ver las magnifica obras de arte, esculturas y decorado que había. Pasaron por una habitación que le llamo mucho la atención, de ella provenía un sonido como de un instrumento. Era un piano sin duda, sin siquiera prestar atención a la joven mucama Tomoyo se abrió lentamente la puerta. Con mucho cuidado se asomó y pudo ver como había un hermoso salón de baile, tan enorme y bello como ella siempre lo había soñado. Al final de ese salón se encontraba un piano de cola blanco y a un pequeño gato negro caminando en las teclas. Ella entró en dirección al piano, era tan hermoso que no pudo resistirse y simplemente se dirigió a tocarlo.

-Veo que te gustó el piano de Madame. Vamos, es mejor que te lleve a tu alcoba antes deque el amo te encuentre en esta habitación- dijo una voz detrás de Tomoyo. Era la mucama

-Lo siento señora Nakuru.

.Por favor niña, esta bien que soy mayor pero no soy tan vieja. Llámame solo Nakuru, ¿si?-

Tomoyo se quedó sorprendida del cambio de actitud de aquella joven. Hace unos momentos era muy seria y ahora simplemente se había convertido en una joven sonriente y llena de ánimos por como pudo oír en su voz.

-Bueno, ¿me va a seguir o esperaras a que el amo venga?-

-Lo siento, ya voy-

Tomoyo se levantó y salió del salón sin antes darle un último vistazo. "Algún día yo tendré un piano así" se prometió a ella misma mientras seguía a Nakuru. Al poco tiempo llegaron a los cuartos de huéspedes.

-Nakuru, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo tomoyo algo temerosa al entrar en la habitación

-Dime- dijo Nakuru cerrando la puerta

-El joven Hiragisawa siempre ha sido del tipo de hombres que van a lugares como…pues…de donde yo vengo-dijo midiendo sus palabras, no quería que la malinterpretaran pero cuando lo vio en el prostíbulo pudo notar que él estaba incomodo.

-Pues-dijo Nakuru tomando un respiro- si quieres mentiras, sí, el siempre ha vivido de mujer en mujer y nunca le han importado los sentimientos de las personas, pero si quieres la verdad, no él no era así. Siempre fue alguien serio pero era muy amable. No como ahora-dijo con voz triste sin mirar a Tomoyo

-Ya veo. ¿Disculpa, Nakuru, puedo preguntar qué fue lo que le pasó?-

-Lo siento pero no te puedo responder eso. Es de la vida personal de mi amo. Lo quiero mucho porque lo conozco de toda la vida y es por eso que no te puedo decir nada, lo siento-dijo algo seria y Tomoyo pudo notar tristeza en tu voz

-Ya veo-

-Bueno si necesitas algo me llamas, estaré abajo- dijo animada denuedo mientras salía de la habitación

Al salir de la habitación Tomoyo se quedó reflexionando sobre lo que dijo Nakuru. Él no era así, seguramente algo lo había hecho cambiar ya que según entendió él era muy amable con la gente y ahora era muy frío. Parte de Tomoyo sabía que dentro de si que él debió de haber sufrido mucho para cambiar tanto. Ella sabía por experiencia propia que para que alguien cambie su personalidad algo grave debió de haber pasado.

Tratando de alejar esos pensamientos tristes de su pasado Tomoyo empezó a inspeccionar la habitación. Su curiosidad había ganado y ahora estaba viendo todo lo que había alumbrada por la vela que le dejó Nakuru. A pesar de ser la habitación de huéspedes, era enorme. Había un enorme ventanal que daba hacia el jardín con un hermoso balcón, a pesar de la lluvia la vista era hermosa, se podían ver las fuentes rodeadas de rosas y otras flores tan magnificas como si fueran una obra de arte. Algo que también le llamó mucho la atención a Tomoyo fue un enorme librero que ocupaba toda una pared. Había todo tipo de libros y como no tenía nada que hacer se acercó y tomó un libro.

-Romeo y Julieta- leyó lentamente

Tranquilamente se sentó en la orilla de la cama y dejando la vela en el buró de noche empezó a leer. A pesar de la escasa luz y de que no conocía varias de las palabras ella quedó cautivada con la historia. Poco a poco se fue perdiendo dentro de esas paginas que la levaron a otro mundo hasta el punto que ya no escuchaba ni los truenos ni ningún otro ruido a su alrededor. Estaba totalmente metida en el libro. Ya estaba llegando a la parte más interesante cuando una mano la sacó de su lectura.

-¿Se puede saber que haces con ese libro?-dijo una voz varonil por detrás de ella

Lentamente Tomoyo volteo para encontrarse con unos penetrantes ojos azules que la observaban.

-Lo siento mucho señor- dijo mientras volteaba y quedaba frente al dueño de esa mirada.

Sin decir una palabra Eriol tomó el libro de las manos de Tomoyo y se le quedó viendo con una expresión de sorpresa. Tomoyo se quedó helada por un momento observando como Eriol se sentaba y seguía viéndola con esa la misma expresión.

-La…Lamento haberlo tomado sin permiso señor. Yo no pretendía incomodarlo- dijo con algo de temor en su voz- Si me permite regresaré el libro al estante que le corresponde.

-Déjalo así. Eso ya no importa- dijo mirando a Tomoyo- Siéntate por favor. A decir verdad me interesa saber como es que una mujer como tu podría leer. Es decir normalmente una mujer de su "rango" no tiene la educación suficiente como para saber leer. Quiero decir, si de por si las mujeres son obviamente inferiores que los hombres las de su clase están normalmente…como decirlo… pues más abajo que las promedio-

Al oír con el cinismo que le hablaba Eriol a Tomoyo le empezó a hervir la sangre. Si bien ella era una mujer muy calmada y reservada, ella no toleraba a aquel hombre con su actitud de superioridad. Si su simple presencia la molestaba antes, ahora con esto podía sentir como la sangre le hervía por dentro.

-Pues verá-dijo pretendiendo estar tranquila aunque por dentro tenía ganas de decirle muchas cosas a ese hombre tan engreído- Si bien es cierto que yo no tuve la educación que usted tuvo debido a mis orígenes eso no le da derecho sacar conclusiones tan…tan… "apresuradas". Es decir, no debería generalizar. Como podrá ver hay quienes sabemos muchas cosas a pesar de nuestro "rango" y le aseguro que no soy la única-

-Como si me importara, a fin de cuentas tú eres solo como cualquier otra mujer, en busca de dinero, placer y si tienen suerte un hombre adinerado a quien engañar para atraparlo-

-Pues para su información no todo el mundo es igual. No todas somos como usted cree-dijo levantando su voz- Si usted cree que yo voy a permitir que me insulte quiero que se quite esa idea de la cabeza. YO NO VINE A QUE ME INSULTARAN. Sé muy bien a que vine y aunque no me guste tener que pasar la noche con un hombre con usted no tengo remedio así que "por favor" deje de insultarme y terminemos con esto de una buena vez-

- Vaya. Por lo visto tu si eres diferente. Toma quédate con el libro, si de verdad sabes leer y no solo estabas mirando los dibujos a lo mejor te sirve de algo. Tengo muchos y me da igual si tengo uno mas o no, a decir verdad eso no me importa- dijo arrojando el libro a los pies de Tomoyo

Tomoyo se agachó y recogió el libro con su mano temblorosa. Si había pasado por su mente que él pudiera ser aunque fuera por dentro un buen hombre, ese pensamiento se había borrado de su mente con solo 3 minutos de oírlo hablar.

-¿Como puede?… ¿como puede ser que alguien que lo tiene todo pueda ser tan vació?-dijo mientras abrazaba el libro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- Es cierto lo que dice, cuando uno puede tenerlo todo no le importa nada. Seguramente nadie quiere acercársele. Seguramente lo que le haya pasado lo tenía bien merecido…-

Eriol de había quedado callado escuchando todo lo que Tomoyo estaba gritando pero al oír eso último no pudo contenerse y le dio un golpe en la boca. Sin siquiera darle tiempo de defenderse la tomo por las manos tirando el libro y la acorraló en un rincón. Con un fuerte movimiento la levantó del piso y tomándola fuertemente de las muñecas, sus piernas temblaban hasta el punto de que no se sostenía más que por Eriol que la levantaba de las muñecas. La cara de ambos estaba a pocos centímetros y Tomoyo solo trataba de escapar de esa mirada de ojos azules que mostraba un odio tan profundo que sentía como parecía querer matarla.

-Tú dices que no te juzgue sin conocerte. Pues bien, tú no sabes nada sobre mi y te recomiendo cuides tus comentarios o de lo contrario yo no me hago responsable de mis actos. ¿Entendiste bien?-dijo con voz áspera y llena de odio.

Tomoyo no pudo responder. El miedo que sentía por ese hombre le había quitado la voz. Lentamente Eriol pareció volver en sí y la soltó. Tomoyo quedó en el suelo temblando del miedo. Eriol se acercó a la puerta y empezó a salir.

-Te quedarás en este cuarto durante la noche. SI necesitas algo llama a Nakuru. Buenas noches- dijo duramente mientras salía de su cuarto- Hablaremos mañana por la mañana, duerme hoy no pasará nada-

Tomoyo se quedó temblando en el rincón, esa mirada, esa expresión. Era odio puro. Un odio tan profundo que hizo a Tomoyo hasta temer por su vida. La imagen de su cara no desaparecía de la temblorosa joven que aun no lograba reaccionar. Ese hombre…ese hombre se estaba convirtiendo en su perdición. Lentamente todo se empezó a volver oscuro y solo alcanzó a oír la voz de una mujer gritar antes de caer totalmente inconciente en el suelo.

FLASHBACK

_-Tomoyo tenemos que huir- dijo una mujer vestida de mucama tratando de calmar a la pequeña que estaba en sus brazos._

_La mujer estaba lastimada pero aún así corría lo más rápido que podía dejando atrás una casa en llamas. La mujer cargaba a una pequeña niña que aún seguía en pijama._

_-¡Martha suéltame! No vez que mamá y papá siguen ahí-dijo la niña de 4 años tratando de soltarse de los brazos de la mujer-¡NO puedo dejarlos Martha tenemos que sacarlos!-_

_La mujer no la escuchó solo siguió corriendo mientras se adentraban al bosque. La niña había dejado de luchar sabiendo que la mujer no la soltaría. Ya después de mucho tiempo de correr la mujer se detuvo frente a una carreta y subió a la parte trasera junto con la niña, la pequeña era un mar de lágrimas._

_-Tomoyo escúchame este hombre es un amigo mío así que estarás bien. Escúchame, irás a vivir con él por un tiempo pero debes prometerme que serás una buena -dijo tratando de calmar a la pequeña_

_-Pero Martha, ¿qué pasará contigo y mis padres?- dijo la pequeña entre lagrimas a su niñera que había bajado de la carreta_

_-Tranquila mi pequeña. Todo estará bien, te prometo que cuando pueda iremos tus papis y yo por ti, ¿si?-dijo tratando de sonar tranquila y no preocupar a la niña _

_- NO voy a ir si no vienes tu o mi mami-dijo tratando de bajarse pero la mujer la detuvo_

_-¡SI vas a ir y punto!-dijo perdiendo el control. Respiro hondo y un poco más tranquila continuo- Escúchame Tomoyo, existen unos hombres malos que quieren hacerte daño así que será mejor que ellos no sepan donde estás tú. Mira este hombre te cuidará bien él sabe de los hombres malos así que te cuidará bien. Dame un beso mi pequeña violeta-_

_La niña no había dejado de llorar y no entendía lo que pasaba. Se acercó a su niñera desde bebé y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La mujer se despidió y se acercó al hombre entregándole una pequeña bolsa y diciéndole algo que la pequeña no pudo escuchar. La carreta empezó a andar y poco a poco se alejaba de aquel lugar. _

_La niña volteó a ver a quien alguna vez fuera como su otra madre, pero no duró mucho. Apenas empezaba a alejarse y la niña vio claramente a un hombre que se le acercaba por su espalda con algo en su mano. La niña trató de gritar para advertirle pero las palabras no salieron. El hombre se acercó aún más y la niña cerró los ojos con fuerza para no ver. Lo último que escuchó fue un disparo y vio a lo lejos el cuerpo de la mujer caer en el suelo._

fin del flash back

-NO. NO. Mamá…papá…-de la nada Tomoyo despertó muy alterada de su sueño. Estaba sudando frío y su cabeza le pesaba al igual que todo el cuerpo.

Lentamente se sentó en la cama. Estaba en un lugar diferente a la mansión Hiragisawa o en su habitación donde Madame pronto alguien entró a la habitación. Era Nakuru.

-¡Violeta, por fin despiertas!-dijo viendo a la joven sentada en la cama-Ya nos tenías muy preocupados-

-Nakuru, disculpa pero, ¿Dónde estoy?-

-¿Pues donde más? En el hospital Saint Renaï. Después del susto que nos diste anoche cuando te desmayaste no te íbamos a dejar ahí-

-Ya veo. Dime, ¿qué pasó después de que me desmayara?-

-Verás yo había escuchado tu discusión con Eriol así que entré para ver como estabas y fue cuando te desmayaste. Llamé a Eriol y entre él y el mayordomo te cargaron hasta el auto y yo vine contigo al hospital-

-¿Estuviste toda la noche?-

-Si. No te preocupes no fue molestia, pero podrías decirme ¿quién es Martha? Estuviste llamando a alguien con ese nombre toda la noche-

-No sé. Tuve un sueño muy raro, más bien era una pesadilla. Era muy real-

-Bueno eso no importa ahora. Según el doctor tu desmayo fue por mucho estrés así que si quieres lo llamaré para que te den de alta y te acompaño a tu casa-

-Muchas gracias-

-No hay de qué-

Al salir de la habitación Tomoyo borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Con el tiempo había aprendido a pretender muy bien y aunque hizo creer a Nakuru que no le importaba ese sueño en realidad ella estaba muy interesada en ello. Había sido tan real y ahora que lo pensaba, ella no recordaba mucho de su pasado antes del abuelo. Pero era imposible, el abuelo le había dicho que el la había encontrado de pequeña. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando. Entonces alguien entró a la habitación sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Buenas tardes doctor-dijo Tomoyo recibiendo a Tomoyo y al doctor

-Buenos días mas bien. Ha dormido mucho pero no tanto-dijo el doctor sonriendo-Pues por lo visto usted está bien. En un momento la daré de alta y podrá irse a casa-

-Muchas gracias doctor. Pero… ¿Cuánto va a ser por lo del hospital?-

-No se preocupe. Su prometido pagó todo esta mañana antes de irse, sabe, tiene suerte parece una buena persona. Bueno si me deja iré a hacer el papeleo-

-Nakuru, ¿a qué se refiere con prometido?-

-Je, je verás lo que sucede es que cuando entramos Eriol tuvo que fingir que era tu prometido. No nos dejarían internarte a menos que fuéramos familia-

-Ya veo-dijo algo sorprendida por lo que había dicho Nakuru. Tal vez juzgó mal a Eriol y no era del todo malo- Bueno entonces ayúdame a cambiarme para ya irnos por favor-

-Claro-

En unos momentos Tomoyo ya estaba fuera del hospital y a las puertas de la Casa de las Rosas. Se despidió de Nakuru y una vez agradeciendo por su amabilidad se despidió y entro. No quiso despertar a nadie tocando a la puerta así que solo entró por la puerta de servicio. Ya todas las chicas se habían levantado pero al entrar a la cocina se encontró con Sabrina y Agatha quine preparaba la comida.

-¡Tomoyo por fin llegas! Me tenías muy preocupada-

-Mejor dicho NOS tenías muy preocupada. ¿Qué te pasó?-dijo Agatha

-Nada. Es solo que me sentí mal y me llevaron al hospital- dijo sonriendo tratando de calmar a su hermana que parecía muy angustiada- En verdad estoy bien, es que no estoy acostumbrada a estar despierta tan noche-

-Si tú lo dices-dijo dándose por vencida Sabrina- Por cierto, Madame quiere verte. No me preguntes para que solo me dijo que te dijera quería hablar contigo de algo-

Tomoyo se despidió y se dirigió a la alcoba de Madame. Antes de llegar Tomoyo se puso a pensar sobre que querría decirle Madame. Tal vez….tal vez le molestó mucho lo de la noche anterior y seguramente estaba muy molesta con ella. Al llegar tocó a la puerta y entró. En el fondo de la habitación estaba Madame sentada en un sofá tomando su desayuno. Aparentemente estaba tranquila y eso hizo que Tomoyo dejara de preocuparse un poco.

-¿Quería verme Madame?-

-Si Tomoyo. Adelante-dijo tranquila- Toma asiento. Escucha Tomoyo quiero preguntarte, ¿sabes que tipo de lugar es este no?-

-Así es Madame-

-Y también sabes que nuestro futuro depende de los trabajos bien hechos ¿no?- dijo subiendo el tono un poco. Tomoyo solo asintió con la cabeza- En ese caso, ¡Como te atreves a hacer lo que hiciste anoche! ¿¡Tienes alguna idea de lo que esto puede causarnos?-

-Lo siento mucho Madame, en verdad no era mi intensión causarles daño yo solo…-

-¡Cállate! Eres solo una estupida niña que recogí de la calle y también puedo echarte. Recuérdalo muy bien. ¿Qué creías que yo era mujer que le gusta recoger gente de la calle? Si te recogí fue por algo y más te vale apreciarlo-dijo enojada- Sabes, tienes mucha suerte de que haya sido el joven Hiragisawa quien te llevó anoche. Él se ofreció a pagar el hospital y no nos cobró nada, el niño es un tonto como tú, pero aún así saldrá de tu sueldo. Yo no estoy para estarme disculpando con clientes por niñas tontas como tú. Escúchame bien porque solo lo diré una vez. Hoy por la noche volverás a irte a la mansión Hiragisawa y mas te vale hacer ahora un trabajo bueno, de lo contrario tú y tu hermana tendrán que buscar refugió en algún otro lugar. Vete y que no vuelva a suceder-

-Si Madame- dijo Tomoyo entre asustada por la reacción de Madame y sorprendida por lo que le dijo.

Al salir de la habitación Tomoyo se dirigió a su habitación esperando poder dormir tranquila. La noche anterior había tenido suerte pero lo que sucedería con ella esa noche era algo incierto. Al llegar a su cuarto se quitó el vestido de Sakura y se recostó en la cama. Había tenido una larga noche y seguramente esta sería también larga.

Muchas gracias por su espera en verdad lamento mucho la tardanza. Espero que les guste este capitulo ya que me tomo mucho tiempo pudieron notar je,je. Bueno felices vacaciones a quienes ya están en ellas y a los que no…pues felices vacaciones cuando les tengan .'

Besos


	4. Capítulo 3

Notas de la Autora: Yo no gano nada con este fic o con ningún otro blabla blabla blabla…..bueno creo que con eso es suficiente

**HOLA!Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios en verdad los aprecio mucho y quiero decirles que lamento la tardanza pero es que no estuve durante 2 semanas y no pude adelantar el fic, aún así prometo tratar de hacerlo lo mejor posible y espero no decepcionarlos **

**El amor de una Rosa**

**Por: Tenshi Akire**

Tomoyo estaba tranquilamente dormida en su habitación cuando el ruido de su puerta abriéndose la despertó. En el marco de la puerta se encontraba Sakura quien tenía aspecto de no haber dormido mucho.

-Perdón por haberte despertado no era mi intención es que como no llegaste anoche entonces me había preocupado-

Tomoyo vio la cara de preocupación de su amiga en verdad estaba siendo sincera

- Pasa no te quedes en la entrada-dijo tomoyo sentándose en su cama- Quita esa cara de preocupada estoy bien. Fue solo….un pequeño problema pero no pasó nada en serio-

-Si tu lo dices-Sakura iba a salir pero entonces recordó algo- Oye… ¿tu te fuiste con el joven Hiragisawa verdad? El amigo de Sya…el joven Li-

-Si. ¿Por qué preguntas?-dijo viendo a Sakura

-No nada más. Duerme al rato vengo a ayudarte a alistarte-

Tomoyo se volvió a recostar sin estar muy convencida de la actitud de su nueva amiga, pero después tendría tiempo para pensar en eso, ahora tenía que descansar. Pronto quedó dormida y empezó a soñar.

Ella estaba caminando tranquilamente en un campo. Todo era verde a su alrededor Era tan hermoso y pacifico. Se recostaba en el pasto y veía el cielo. Era azul sin ninguna nube a la vista solo el sonido del viento y uno que otro pájaro se escuchaba. Se sentía segura, tranquila, en paz. Entonces se levantaba y se recargaba en un árbol bajo su sombra. Entonces vio como una niña se le acercaba. Era muy linda con cabello blanco y un vestido color crema.

-Búscame…-decía la niña

Tomoyo solo la volteo a ver a la niña pero no le pudo ver la cara.

-Por favor Búscame…- repitió.

La niña parecía decir algo más pero Tomoyo no le podía leer los labios. Solo veía como la niña le decía una y otra vez lo mismo.

Sin aviso la niña se fue corriendo en la dirección opuesta a Tomoyo. A lo lejos ella pudo ver como la niña era recibida por una pareja los cuales al ver a Tomoyo sonrieron. Ella les devolvió la sonrisa y el saludo sintiendo que los conocía, pero antes de que los perdiera de vista algo muy extraño pasó. El hermoso campo vede se empezó a marchitar mientras la pareja avanzaba mas lejos con la niña. Entonces Tomoyo se levantó pronto y empezó a seguir a la pareja con su hija. Por más que caminaba simplemente ellos no se acercaban así que empezó a correr tan rápido como podía pero simplemente no era suficiente. Poco a poco ella se quedó atrás hasta que los perdió de vista.

-_Tomoyo…Tomoyo despierta ya es hora-_

Tomoyo despertó algo aturdida, junto a ella estaba Sakura.

-¿Ya es hora?-dijo adormilada. Sakura asintió con la cabeza- Pero, ¿qué hora es?-

-Ya son las 6:15. Debemos comer algo y prepararnos-

Ambas chicas bajaron al comedor en pijama y se encontraron con las demás. Tomoyo siguió a Sakura hasta el comedor pero al llegar se tuvieron que separar ya que había lugares separados. Sakura se sentó junto a Madame mientras que Tomoyo se sentó en otra esquina lejos de ella y junto a una joven. Ella era muy linda pero su cara parecía algo cansada, tenía ojos azules y cabello rubio y parecía tener algo así de unos 6 o 7 años mas que Tomoyo.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?-dijo Tomoyo amablemente a la chica rubia

-Judith-dijo volteando a verla- Tu eres la chica nueva, ¿no?-

-Si, mi nombre es Tomoyo, mucho gusto-

Ambas empezaron a conversar mientras desayunaban. Ella parecía una joven muy simpática y amable. Charlaron durante todo el desayuno y Tomoyo se sorprendió al enterarse que esa joven era solo 3 años mayores que ella y que al parecer había empezado a trabajar con Madame desde los 15 años.

-¿Y no te molestó entrar a trabajar aquí tan joven?-

-A decir verdad es mejor aquí. Mi padre solía venderme desde muy pequeña y él se quedaba con todo el dinero así que aquí estoy mejor, tengo mi dinero, comida, techo, y quién sabe a lo mejor tenga suerte y conozca a alguien poderoso como lo hizo Charlotte-Judith se acercó al oído de Tomoyo y le susurro- O Salsifí. No es por nada pero no entiendo si es tonta o porque aún no huye con él. Quiero decir, no es un anciano con familia y no es nada feo-

-¿Salsifí?-dijo atragantándose con su jugo- ¿Te refieres a que ella está saliendo con alguien y aún no se ha ido de aquí? Han de ser solo rumores, ¿no crees? A ella no le gusta mucho esto, ella me dijo-

-Pues sino explícate como no se ha ido con ese joven…Lo del muchacho no es mentira yo lo vi con mis propios ojos -dijo al ver que Tomoyo no le creía-Bueno lo que si son rumores es que es posible que él esté comprometido o algo y por eso no se va con ella. En fin, no entiendo que fue lo que le vio. Quiero decir, la chica es linda pero aquí hay muchas mejores… Quiero decir, si ella ya tiene la oportunidad de irse que la aproveche capaz y en realidad si le gusta eso de "trabajar" en las noches…-

-Ya se me quitó el hambre…Adiós-dijo cortando la conversación. No quería seguir escuchando ese tipo de cosas de su nueva amiga.

Subió hacia su habitación y decidió tomar un baño. Se metió en la tina y se relajó entre las burbujas y el agua caliente que cubrían todo su cuerpo.

_-¿Será verdad lo de Sakura y ese hombre?_

_**-¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso ya olvidaste que la viste con un joven muy alegre anoche?**_

_-Podría simplemente ser un cliente y ella estaba actuando…_

**_-Por favor Tomoyo. No somos unas actrices somos unas prostitutas_**

_- Es verdad…_

Tomoyo decidió terminar esa discusión consigo misma y salió de la bañera. Al salir se dio cuenta de que había un vestido nuevo color verde esmeralda en su cama y sobre él había una nota. Tomó la nota y la miró con cuidado. Al abrirla se llevó la sorpresa de que no era ni de Sakura o Madame…Era de Eriol

Señorita Violeta:

Esta noche se celebra en la mansión Hiragisawa una cena formal con algunas amistades mías. Me informó Madame que usted iba a venir esta noche así que le pido use este vestido y se presente puntual. La cena empieza a las 8 así que la espero a las 7 lista para recogerla y explicarle como será durante la noche.

Atte.

Eriol Hiragisawa

P.D: Le pido disculpas por mi comportamiento la noche anterior así que tome esto también como una manera de disculparme

Tomoyo al terminar de leer la carta se quedó muy sorprendida, ese hombre tenía muchas sorpresas. Entonces miró al reloj, ¡ya eran las 6:35! Le quedaba muy poco tiempo así que tomó el vestido y se apresuró en ponérselo. Una vez puesto el vestido fue donde Sakura y le pidió que le prestara unos zapatos y la ayudara a arreglarse.

-¿Pues a donde vas tan arreglada?-dijo Sakura al ver a su amiga tan apurada por estar lista

-A la mansión Hiragisawa. Se suponía que hoy fuera con el joven Hiragisawa a compensar lo de anoche pero por lo visto hubo cambio de planes-

-¿Cambio de planes? Entonces no vas a ir con el joven E…Hiragisawa-

-No, si iré. Lo que sucede es que me acaba de llegar una nota con este vestido diciendo que tengo que estar lista a las 7. Va a tener una cena o algo así y ahora no tengo idea que es lo que haré-

-Ya veo-dijo algo seria

Sakura no contestó por unos minutos. Su expresión era algo extraña, como si estuviera nerviosa y al mismo tiempo decepcionada por algo. Tomoyo no puso mucha atención en eso ya que estaba apurándose lo más que podía por estar lista a tiempo. Pronto ya estaba lista y se despidió de su amiga mientras salía del cuarto.

Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con Madame. Tenía una expresión un tanto seria y al mismo tiempo algo enojada. Una vez abajo Madame le dijo a Tomoyo que la siguiera. Una vez mas Tomoyo la siguió y entraron a la misma habitación que la noche que la habían subastado.

-Escucha Tomoyo debo decir que no estoy nada complacida contigo, resultaste ser alguien problemática. Pero déjame decirte que si fuera por mi no irías a esa fiesta pero a está todo listo y el joven Hiragisawa fue quien pidió que asistieras así que no quiero errores. Irás, te comportarás y cumplirás bien tu trabajo. Si te piden que actúes, actuarás, si te piden que bailes, bailarás, lo que te pida el joven Hiragisawa lo harás. Ahora vete, ya no a de tardar en llegar-

-Así lo haré madame. Con su permiso-dijo Tomoyo mientras salía

En ese momento se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta. Una de las sirvientas fue a abrir y Tomoyo vio a Eriol parado en la entrada. Tomoyo se acercó a la puerta y sin decir nada él se volteo hacia el carro seguido por ella. Al subir al carro Eriol le explicó a Tomoyo lo que tenía planeado para esa noche.

Iba a tener una cena con unos cuantos amigos y ella debía pretender ser su acompañante durante la noche. No iba a hacer nada en especial solo pretender ser una invitada más y tratar de convivir con la gente pero no llamar la atención. Al oír eso Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentirse muy alegre. A pesar de que había sido invitaba más que nada por el fiasco de la noche anterior eso no le importaba. Era la primera vez en su vida que iba a un baile como ese y probablemente sería la única, así que se propuso pasar una buena noche. Al llegar a la mansión Eriol le dijo que si quería podía subir al cuarto donde estaban los libros de la noche anterior y seguir leyendo. A Tomoyo le llamó la atención lo tranquilo y educado que se estaba comportando Eriol pero aún así decidió no prestarle mucha atención y subió las escaleras esperando poder encontrar el cuarto de la noche anterior. Aunque tardó un poco pudo llegar y tomó el libro pero en cuanto lo abrió algo cayó de entre las páginas. Era una fotografía. En ella se veía una joven muy bella sosteniendo a un bebé en brazos y junto a ellos se encontraba Eriol pero se veía más joven. En la foto todos se veían tan felices que Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentir algo de tristeza. Probablemente ella nunca conocería a alguien con quien pudiera formar una familia como esa.

-¿Quién edes?-dijo una voz desde la puerta. Tomoyo se sorprendió al voltear. En la puerta estaba una pequeña niña de unos 3 o 4 años pelirroja muy linda y con ojos azules-¡Dime! ¿Quién edes?-

-Mi nombre es Violeta. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-dijo guardando la foto dentro del libro

-Me llamo Christine Hidagisawa-dijo la niña con una sonrisa- ¿Edes mi nueva amiguita?

Al escucharlo Tomoyo entendió el bebé de la foto era esa niña. Ella era la hija de Eriol, entonces la mujer de la foto podría haber sido su esposa. Esto sorprendió mucho a Tomoyo. Eriol no parecía tan viejo como para tener ya a una hija.

-Disculpa Christine, ¿cuántos años tiene tu papi?-dijo dulcemente

-Papá cumplió veinditiuno día que yo cumplí 3. Eso dijo Nakudu-dijo la niña alegremente-Ven quiedo que conozcas a Nakudu. Ella es muy buena y siempre juega conmigo-

Tomoyo decidió seguir a la pequeña niña sin decir nada. Era una niña muy linda y al parecer debía parecerse a su mama aunque los ojos eran azules como los de Eriol. Pronto la niña ya había llevado a Tomoyo al comedor donde Nakuru estaba empezando a arreglar la mesa.

-¡Nakudu! ¡Mida enconté una nueva amiga, se llama Violeta!-gritó la niña abrazando a Nakuru

-Veo que ya conociste a la pequeña princesita-dijo Nakuru a Tomoyo

-Si. Es muy linda-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo-¿quieres que te ayude a poner la mesa?

-Si no es mucha molestia. Ya casi es hora y aun me falta mucho-dijo mientras Tomoyo tomaba unos cuantos platos y empezaba a ponerlos en los lugares

-¡Yo también quiedo ayudad!-dijo la pequeña

-Tengo una idea. Christine, ¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto y vistes bonitas a tus muñecas para la cena?-

-¡Si!-dijo la pequeña pero antes de irse le hizo una seña a Nakuru y le dijo en "secreto"- ¿Vedad que mi amiguita es muy bonita?-

-Si-dijo Nakuru sonriéndole a la niña

Tomoyo también había sonreído ya que había podido oír lo que la pequeña le dijo a Nakuru. Era una niña muy dulce y por lo visto muy activa.

-Disculpa Nakuru, puedo preguntarte, ¿ella es la hija de Eriol?-dijo Tomoyo una vez que la niña había salido de la habitación

-Si-dijo Nakuru algo seria- Aunque se parece más a su madre-

-¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó?-dijo Tomoyo con cautela al ver como los ojos de Nakuru cambiaban a unos mas tristes que lo normal.

-Pues verás Eriol había estado casado con la madre de la niña. Eran muy jóvenes cuando se casaron pero todos creíamos que se amaban mucho así que no importaba. Ella pronto quedó embarazada. Para todos fue una gran noticia, Eriol era el más emocionado por la noticia. El tiempo pasó y la pequeña nació y fue un momento muy alegre para todos. Pero fue poco después de eso cuando empezaron los problemas. Al parecer la madre de la pequeña no le gustaba mucho estar con la niña y eso hacía enojar a Eriol. Empezaron a discutir cada vez más pero siempre no importaba que tanto hubieran discutido Eriol siempre terminaba disculpándose. Él la amaba en verdad. Una noche tuvieron una discusión tan fuerte que hasta despertaron a la pequeña Aurora. Después de que Eriol volvió del cuarto de Christine se dio cuenta que la madre de la pequeña los había dejado. Solo encontró una nota donde le decía que lamentaba que no hubiera funcionado y esperara la perdonara. Fue devastador para Eriol-

-Pobre niña. Yo se bien como es crecer sin una madre-dijo recordando su propia vida- Aunque por suerte te tiene a ti y a su padre que la quieren y siempre la están cuidando-

Después de oír la historia Tomoyo entendió la reacción de Eriol cuando ella le había dicho que lo que le hubiera pasado lo tenía bien merecido.

_-Cuando tenga la oportunidad me disculparé por eso-_

En poco tiempo la mesa estaba lista y ya eran las 8 de la noche. Pronto llegarían los invitados. Por mientras llegaban Tomoyo decidió ir a jugar un rato con la pequeña Christine sin siquiera saber que las estaban observando.

-Veo que ya conociste a mi hija-dijo Eriol entrando al cuarto de la pequeña al ver a ambas jugando con unas muñecas

Tomoyo vio la cara de Eriol. Su expresión normalmente dura y seria había cambiado. Parecía ser otra persona, estaba sonriendo y tenía una mirada de dulzura en sus ojos azules normalmente fríos.

-Buenas tardes señor Hiragisawa-dijo Tomoyo algo avergonzada mientras se levantaba del suelo- Estaba jugando con la pequeña. Es muy linda y lista su hija si me permite decirlo-

-Papi-dijo la niña corriendo a los brazos de su padre-Mida, tengo una nueva amiguita se llama Violeta pero yo le digo Vidi. Estamos jugando a que edamos pincesas en un castillo enorme. ¿Quiedes jugad papá?-

-Ahora no pequeña. ¿Por qué no le pides a Nakuru que te cambie para la cena de papi?-

-¿Puedo poneme el vestido dosa que me compaste?-dijo la niña

-Ponte lo que quieras pero apresúrate si quieres llegar a tiempo para jugar con tu tío Syaoran-

-¡Sí! Me pometio contame una historia nueva-dijo la pequeña mientras iba a buscar a Nakuru.

Mientras la niña iba corriendo en busca de Nakuru Tomoyo y Eriol salieron del cuarto rumbo a la entrada.

-¿Y dime te divertiste con mi pequeña?-preguntó Eriol aún con esa expresión tranquila en su rostro

-Si. Tiene una gran imaginación-dijo Tomoyo- Señor Hiragisawa, quiero pedirle disculpas-

-¿Disculparse? ¿Por qué se disculpa?-dijo algo sorprendido-¿No será por jugar con mi hija o algo así verdad? Porque si ese fuera el caso no tiene por que disculparse. A decir verdad yo le quería dar las gracias por jugar con ella. Hacía mucho que no la veía tan alegre-

-No tiene por que, es un placer. De lo que quería disculparme era por como le hablé la anoche. Verá sé que no debí y honestamente lo hice porque tenía miedo. Lamento mucho haberlo tratado así señor-

-No te disculpes. Debo admitir que yo también tengo parte de la culpa-dijo en voz baja- Creo que es mejor dejar el pasado en el pasado. Empecemos de nuevo, ¿qué le parece?-

Tomoyo solo asintió con su cabeza y con una sonrisa

-En ese caso. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Eriol Hiragisawa y me gustaría que me llamara Eriol y no seño ya que no soy mucho mayor que usted si no me equivoco-

- Mi nombre es Violeta y tengo 18-

-Creí que habían dicho que tenía 16-

-Madame lo dijo solo para atraer la atención de los hombres que estaban ahí. En realidad tengo 18-

-En ese caso con más razón es mejor tutearnos solo soy mayor que tu por 3 casi 4 años-

Tomoyo se sintió más aliviada en esa casa a partir de ese momento. Pronto los invitados empezaron a llegar y entre Tomoyo y Eriol los iban recibiendo y llevando al comedor. Al mismo tiempo habían llegado 2 parejas, un pareja joven y otra de una joven con un hombre claramente mayor que ella.

-Chicos Buenas noches, me da gusto que pudieran venir-dijo Eriol saludando a las parejas

-Buenas noches Eriol-dijo una de las jóvenes- Buenas noches señorita…-

-Violeta. Mucho gusto-dijo saludando a la joven

-Mi nombre es Chiharu y el es mi prometido Yamasaki-dijo Chiharu alegremente- ¿Tú eres la nueva novia de Eriol?-

-No- dijo algo sonrojada por el comentario-Yo soy…una amiga-

-Je, je. Ya veo. Disculpa si te molestó mi comentario-

-Está bien-dijo Tomoyo educadamente

-Bien que les parece si nos vamos yendo a la sala a platicar. Los demás no tardarán en llegar-dijo Eriol llevándolos a todos a la sala.

-Papi, ¿me veo bonita con mi vestido nuevo?-dijo una vocecita en la entrada de la sala. Era Christine

-Pareces toda una princesa-dijo Eriol a su hija-Ven siéntate conmigo-

Todos empezaron a charlar animadamente y Tomoyo pronto se hizo amiga de los que estaban ahí. Rika y su esposo Terada habían sido alguna vez alumna y profesor pero con el tiempo se habían enamorado y aunque habían tenido al principio problemas con la familia de Rika pero pronto aceptaron el matrimonio. La noche siguió tranquila y pronto llegó otra pareja. Naoko, una joven escritora, llegó con su novio Hiroshi.

Ya como eran casi las 10 de la noche y decidieron pasar al comedor pero justo mientras estaban sirviendo sonó de nuevo el timbre. Nakuru iba a atender pero Tomoyo le dijo que ella iría.

-Pero que tal si no les caigo bien Syaoran- dijo la voz de una joven detrás de la puerta

-Si les vas a caer bien tranquila-

En eso Tomoyo abrió la puerta y se encontró con un joven de cabello castaño y…

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo son pensarlo Tomoyo

-Hola Tomoyo-dijo Sakura algo nerviosa- Vengo con él-

-Ya veo- fue lo único que pudo decir Tomoyo

-Buenas noches señorita. ¿Se encuentra Eriol?-dijo Syaoran como si no hubiera pasado nada

-Si lo siento. Adelante. Eriol está en el comedor, usted es…-

-Syaoran. No se preocupe yo sé como llegar-dijo Syaoran mientras le ofrecía su brazo a Sakura la cual lo aceptó.

Los tres caminaron hacia el comedor. Una vez en el comedor Syaoran les presentó a todos a Sakura como una amiga. Tomoyo volvió a su asiento junto a la pequeña Christine quién después de saludar a Sakura se levantó de su silla y fue con Syaoran.

-Tío. Tu me pometiste que ibas a contame un cuento- dijo Christine enojada

-Y te lo contaré pequeña. Solo déjame cenar primero y luego te la diré, ¿que te parece?-dijo Syaoran sonriéndole a la pequeña

-Bueno-dijo volviendo a su asiento-Pero que sea buena sino me voy a enojad contigo-

La noche pasó tranquila y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya todos se habían ido excepto Syaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo.

-Christine ya se durmió Eriol, aunque debo decir que en verdad heredó tu gusto por las historias y el hecho de que le gusta quedarse despierta. No podía hacer que se durmiera-dijo Syaoran entrando a la sala

-Pues que esperabas Syaoran es mi hija después de todo-

-Sabes, no quiero ser grosero pero creo que ya deberíamos irnos. Mañana tengo trabajo y Sakura ya a de estar cansada-dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Sakura

-Por mi no te preocupes Syaoran-dijo algo sonrojada

-Tranquila, si ya están cansados pueden irse nadie los está deteniendo-

-Eriol. ¿Te importaría si yo también me fuera ya? Madame aún sigue enojada conmigo y si no regreso pronto puede que se vuelva a enojar-dijo Tomoyo tímidamente

-Pues si ya todos se tienen que ir no le veo el caso a seguir aquí sentados-dijo mientras se levantaba seguido por los demás-¿Syaoran podrías llevar a la señorita contigo?-

-No hay problema-dijo despidiéndose de su amigo

Ya en el coche Tomoyo no pudo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza al saber que era probable que no volvería a esa mansión al menos por un tiempo y que no pudo despedirse de la pequeña Christine.

Ya cerca de la Casa de las Rosas Tomoyo recordó lo que esa mañana le había dicho Judith. Era cierto, Sakura ya tenía lo que se podría llamar novio y aún seguí ahí pero… ¿Por qué?


	5. Capítulo 4

Notas de Autor: NO son MIOS los Personajes de esta historia…bueno no todos, de los que no son míos no estoy ganando nada…tampoco de los míos ahora que lo pienso T.T

**El amor de una Rosa**

**Por: Tenshi Akire**

**¡HOLA!**

**Me da mucho gusto que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, le pude mucho esfuerzo y espero que este también les guste porque lo hice a petición de muchos, así es, este capitulo será sobre S y S la historia de cómo se conocieron y explica porque casi no lo habían sido mencionados tanto como pareja….Bueno creo que ya debería empezar.**

**¡Besos!**

No tardaron más que unos minutos más en llegar a la Casa de las Rosas. Pronto ambas chicas ya estaban subiendo hacia sus habitaciones pero la duda de que es lo que había entre Sakura y el joven Syaoran la seguía incomodando.

-Sakura-dijo Tomoyo acercándose a su amiga

-¿Si Tomoyo?-

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Claro¿qué necesitas?-dijo Sakura algo dudosa al ver el comportamiento de su amiga

-Vamos a mi habitación¿si? Es que no quiero que nos interrumpan o algo-

-Tomoyo¿te pasó algo?-dijo Sakura preocupada-¿Te hizo algo Eriol o algún otro invitado antes de que llegáramos Syaoran y yo?-

-No. No es eso. Solo ven por favor-

Sakura aceptó la invitación y siguió a su amiga. Le estaba empezando a preocupar la actitud tan extraña de Tomoyo. Fuera lo que fuera de lo que iban a hablar por lo visto si era algo importante. Una vez en la habitación ambas chicas se sentaron en la cama viéndose cara a cara.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir Tomoyo?- dijo Sakura preocupada

-No es sobre mí-dijo Tomoyo tratando de calmar a su amiga-Es sobre ti-

-¿Sobre mí?-

-Sí. Escucha, hoy por la mañana me dijeron los rumores sobre tu y Syaoran y ahora los he comprobado-dijo tranquila. Sakura solo agachó un poco su cabeza en señal de que entendía que seguía- Sakura, él se preocupa por ti y simplemente no entiendo como es que aun no te vas con él. Tienes la oportunidad de huir de aquí y dejar esto de venderte atrás pero aún así sigues aquí. Dime¿por qué?-

-Tomoyo lo que me preguntas es algo que no te puedo responder tan fácilmente-Sakura parecía algo triste y Tomoyo lo notó. Tal vez no debió de haber hablado tan pronto- Mira, si quieres que te cuente la historia para que entiendas lo haré pero debes prometer no decir ni una palabra a nadie-

-Lo prometo. Dime¿qué pasa?-

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que después de enterarme de la muerte de mi padre y hermano escapé del internado al que mi padre me había mandado?-Tomoyo solo asintió con la cabeza-Pues poco después de eso fue cuando vine aquí…aún era muy chica pero aún así Madame me obligo a debutar a los 14 años. Tu tienes suerte, Eriol es buena persona y no tienes que ir con todos los clientes, ya hay chicas para todos…yo no tuve tanta suerte…

**Paris**

**4 años antes…**

-Madame pero es que yo no quisiera hacer esto. Tengo miedo, por favor¿no hay otra cosa que pueda hacer?-decía una adolescente con lágrimas en sus ojos verdes.

-Escucha Sakura, si quieres quedarte aquí harás lo que yo te diga o volverás a la calle-dijo Madame fríamente

-Si, entiendo-dijo Sakura aún con lágrimas en los ojos mientras entraba al vestíbulo. Ahí estaban unos 5 viejos que tan solo al ver a la chica sus ojos lujuriosos empezaron a desvestirla prácticamente con la vista. Ella sentía las miradas sobre ella pero aún así tenía que aparentar que no le importaba-Buenas tardes

-¡Qué chica más linda nos haz conseguido!-dijo uno de los viejos

-Pues entonces ya todo está listo. Recuerden que la quiero de vuelta a media noche y como por lo visto va a ser en grupo creo que un cargo extra no sería lo más justo-dijo Madame a los hombres quienes al oírla sacaron cada uno una pequeña bolsa con monedar dentro.

Después de eso los viejos se llevaron a la niña con ellos a lo que parecía ser una especie de posada. Dentro la chica vio como era que ese grupo de hombres le decían algo al cantinero del lugar y después se acercó al grupo con una llave en mano.

Todos subieron a un cuarto y ya dentro los hombres obligaron a la chica a hacer cosas que para alguien de su edad parecían asquerosas.

-Quítate eso-le ordenó uno de ellos

Ella tenía miedo de esos hombres. Sabía exactamente que era lo que le iban a hacer pero aún así tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Ella se empezó a desvestir pero como lo estaba haciendo despacio uno de ellos la golpeó en la cara.

-No pagamos para que una chica tan inútil como tú nos haga esperar-dijo el que la había golpeado.

Sakura se terminó de quitar la ropa y antes de darse cuenta esos hombres ya la habían tirado sobre la cama y se habían subido a ella. Sakura no podía moverse, estaba paralizada del miedo y asco que sentía mientras esos hombres que apestaban a alcohol empezaban a tocar todo su cuerpo.

Sakura se sentía impotente ante lo que ellos le estaban haciendo. Finalmente cada uno de ellos empezó a desvestirse y uno por uno todos fueron sobre la chica que yacía sobre la cama. Ella solo cerró sus ojos y entre los gemidos de placer de aquellos hombres ella juró vengarse de cada uno de ellos por lo que le hacían.

Sakura no supo cuando duró eso pero al final cada uno de ellos acababan de quitarle lo que se suponía era lo más sagrado en una mujer y no podía evitar sentir odio hacia ella misma por haber dejado que eso pasara.

-Pequeña…debo admitir que Madame no se equivoco al habernos dado algo tan bueno solo para nosotros. Toma, algo extra por tus servicios -dijo uno de los hombres mientras le tiraba unas cuantas monedas al piso.

Poco a poco los hombres fueron saliendo de la habitación dejando el cuerpo desnudo de ella tirado sobre la cama. Sakura se levantó, vistió y aun cuando eso le quitara parte del poco orgullo que le quedaba, tomó las monedas y las usó para un pagar a un coche que la llevara a la de regreso a la Casa de las Rosas.

Sakura al llegar entró y encontró a Madame sentada cómodamente en uno de los sillones de la entrada leyendo un libro. Sakura solo empezó a subir las escaleras pretendiendo que ella no estaba ahí pero entonces la voz de madame la detuvo.

-Pues más te vale haber hecho un buen trabajo. Ellos son los clientes más importantes que tengo-dijo sin siquiera voltear a ver a la chica

-Si lo que le importa es saber si ellos volverán lo harán no se preocupe-dijo fríamente Sakura tratando de ocultar el temblor de su voz.

-En ese caso buen trabajo. Si quieres puedes subir a tu habitación tienes el resto de la noche libre-

Sakura decidió subir. Ya una ve en su cuarto rompió en lágrimas. Acababa de deshonrar a su familia. ¿Qué es lo que dirían ahora su hermano y padre si supieran que acababa de venderse¿Cómo se sentiría su madre al saber que su única hija acababa de usar uno de los vestidos que ella le había regalado solo para poder venderse?

Sakura se levantó y fue a tomar un baño. Por más que ella se enjuagaba aun no podía evitar sentirse sucia. Dándose por vencida ella salió de la tina y viéndose frente al espejo se prometió que ya no lloraría más por esto. Lo que había hecho era algo que nunca podría borrar y en ese momento se prometió que no volvería a sentir más que asco por los hombres. Si bien eso no incluía a su padre y hermano si lo hacía con cualquier otro hombre que se entrara en la Casa de las Rosas. Sin saberlo ella se acababa de comprometer a no volver a sentir más ni dolor, ni miedo, nada.

El tiempo pasó y la chica fue creciendo en un ambiente de lujuria y avaricia. Cada día Madame conseguía nuevos clientes y nuevas chicas dejando a las demás solo como extras para quienes no quisieran pagar mucho. Muchas de las chicas se sintieron ofendidas por ello y se fueron pero Sakura se quedó ya que no tenía a donde ir.

Pronto Sakura empezó a perder el brillo de sus ojos y su expresión fresca empezó a opacarse, la chica que en su momento pudo haber sido una de las más bellas del lugar ahora era alguien que ya no llamaba la atención a nadie.

Una noche llego un cliente nuevo y joven. Muchas de las chicas al verlo quisieron irse con él pero él no les prestaba atención. Sakura estaba sentada ya algo pasada de copas en uno de los rincones de la sala.

-Madame¿cuánto costaría unas horas con la chica orilla?-dijo el joven discretamente a Madame

-¿La quiere a ella?-dijo Madame algo incrédula. El joven solo asintió con la cabeza-Pero si tenemos muchas otras chicas mejores-

-No me importa, la quiero a ella-

-En ese caso usted diga cuanto. Lo que sea por ella está bien-

Después de arreglar lo del pago Madame se acercó a Sakura.

-Niña levántate. Tienes un cliente que atender-

-¿Quién yo?-dijo Sakura pretendiendo no haber escuchado

-Si. Ahora más te vale ir o ya verás-dijo amenazadoramente Madame

Sakura algo desganada aún se acercó al joven. Al verlo pudo notar lo atractivo que era. Era alto de cabello y ojos castaños y muy bien parecido.

-Buenas noches señorita-

-Buenas noches-dijo Sakura- Entonces dígame¿iremos a algún bar o tiene otro lugar planeado? Normalmente eligen ese tipo de lugares-

-Usted solo sígame-dijo el joven algo incomodo al escuchar a Sakura hablarle así

-De acuerdo- dijo sakura sin darle importancia.

En esos momentos cualquiera que la viera pensaría que ya ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba diciendo por el alcohol pero en realidad ella sabía muy bien lo que hacía y decía. El joven la guió hasta un edificio alto como de unos 4 o 5 pero no era nada elegante. Al entrar Sakura se dio cuenta que eran apartamentos para artistas o gente que no tenía mucho dinero. Al parecer ese joven no era como los demás clientes de Madame que casi siempre son muy adinerados, probablemente por eso la llamaron a ella, no habría de tener mucho dinero para pagar y no le quedo otra opción mas que ella.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el 4 piso y el joven hizo entrar a Sakura a uno de los departamentos. Solo al entrar un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Sakura. El joven tenía en su apartamento lo que parecían ser partes humanas en unas mesas. Tan solo al ver eso Sakura quiso salir huyendo de ahí pero el joven ya había cerrado la puerta detrás de ellos. ¿Con quién se estaba metiendo¿Qué clase de persona tendría eso en su casa?

-Siéntate en esa silla y quítate la parte superior del vestido por favor-dijo el joven mostrándole una silla.

Sakura obedeció por miedo a que aquel hombre le hiciera algo.

-Bien ahora no te muevas-dijo el joven tranquilamente. Se levantó y sacó algo que parecía el marco de un cuadro pequeño con unos hilos dentro.

-¿Para…Para que es eso?-dijo Sakura algo nerviosa

-Para tener que sea más fácil cortar el….-

-¡Cortar!-dijo Sakura levantándose de la silla muy asustada- ¡Escucha, no se que quieres de mi pero si intentar matarme o cortarme o algo así te juro que mis gritos los van a oír todos los del edificio…¿Qué¿Por qué te estás riendo?-

-Lo…lo siento-dijo el joven tomando aire después de su ataque de risa-Es que… ¿de donde sacaste esa idea?-

-Del…del brazo que vi al entrar-

-Ya veo. Mira se que a simple vista parecería algo extraño pero lo que pasa es que estoy estudiando medicina-dijo el tranquilamente

-¿Entonces para que es esa cosa?-dijo señalando el marco-dijiste que es para cortar algo-

-Pues para que sea más fácil dibujarte. Corto el lienzo en partes y con esto me guío para dibujarte. ¿Por qué me miras así?-dijo al ver la expresión de Sakura

- ¿Entonces tu me trajiste aquí solo para dibujarme?-dijo algo avergonzada por como había actuado

-Si. Ahora si me te quedas quieta y como te dije lo terminare pronto-dijo él tranquilamente- Por cierto aún no nos presentamos mi nombre es Li Syaoran-

-Soy…Sa…Salsifí-dijo ella sonrojada volviendo a sentarse

Esa noche ambos se la pasaron platicando y riendo. Syaoran le había dicho a Sakura que él estaba en la escuela de medicina pero como no podía pagar el precio completo entonces estaba becado y vendía varios de sus dibujos para pagarla y ese departamento había sido de su familia, Sakura también le contó parte de su historia claro que omitió ciertos detalles como el de su nombre. A pesar de ser muy simpático y por lo visto muy buena gente acababan de conocerse y Sakura no sentía suficiente confianza como para contarle todo. Esa había sido la primera noche en mucho tiempo en que Sakura había pasado un buen rato y había dormido tranquilamente.

Después de esa noche Syaoran empezó a ir todas las noches y pedía que Sakura fuera con él. El tiempo pasó y Sakura fue recobrando poco a poco el brillo en sus ojos. Pronto ambos estaban enamorándose mutuamente pero ninguno había revelado aún sus secretos hasta que una noche mientras Sakura se encontraba en el departamento de Syaoran alguien llamó a la puerta y fue ahí donde empezaron los problemas.

-¿Quién será a estas horas?-dijo Syaoran mientras abría la puerta.

-¡Syaoran¿Cómo habías estado?-dijo una mujer elegantemente vestida saltando sobre Syaoran.

Al ver esto Sakura sintió una extraña sensación dentro de ella. Tenía ganas de sacar a patadas a esa mujer. ¿Qué sería eso? Sakura se sorprendió un momento al entender mejor esa sensación...¿Eran celos?

-¡Mei Lin¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo me encontraste?-dijo Syaoran muy sorprendido

-Syaoran por favor¿a caso en verdad creíste que no te buscaríamos cuando desapareciste?-dijo Mei Lin. En ese momento volteo sin razón aparente hacia donde se encontraba Sakura-¡SYAORAN QUIEN ES ELLA?-

-Mi nombre es Salsifí-dijo Sakura ocultando su enojo-¿Quién eres tu?-

-Soy Mei Lin, prima de Syaoran. Tú haz de ser su criada así que ve y tráeme algo para beber viaje mucho y tengo sed. ¿Qué estas esperando? Ve por agua para mí-dijo levantándose

-Salsifí no la escuches-dijo Syaoran al ver la cara de Sakura- Y tu Mei Lin¿quién te crees al entrar así en mi casa y hablarle así a mi invitada?-

-Oh lo siento Salafi, no sabía que eras amiga de Syaoran-se disculpó Mei Lin- Y dime Syaoran¿estás en verdad contento viviendo en este nido de ratas?-

-Es Salsifí-dijo algo molesta Sakura

-Mei Lin ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso. Ahora no tal vez mañana…-

-Nada de no ahora, e viajado varias horas así que más vale que me escuches tú a mí. La tía Yelan está muy preocupada por ti, hace semanas que no sabemos nada de ti. ¿Por qué esa cara Syaoran¿Qué esperabas¡Eres a fin de cuentas el heredero de una de las mayores fortunas de China y prefieres venir a este país y vivir como un pordiosero!-

Al oír eso Sakura se quedo paralizada…Todo ese tiempo había creído conocer a ese hombre y todo había sido mentira. La habían engañado, todo era mentira… ¿en qué más le habría mentido?

-Dis…Disculpe creo que ya me voy-dijo Sakura con voz temblorosa mientras salía corriendo

-¡Salsifí!-dijo Syaoran tratando de correr tras ella pero Mei Lin lo detuvo

-Syaoran aún no terminó nuestra conversación-

-¿No crees que ya haz hecho suficiente daño Mei Lin?-dijo mientras se soltaba e iba tras Salsifí

Sakura iba corriendo por las escaleras mientras oía los gritos de Syaoran tras ella que le decían que se detuviera. Ella solo seguía corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Ya casi terminaba de bajar las escaleras pero entonces sintió como una mano la detenía. Era Syaoran.

-Por favor, escúchame, lo que dijo Mei Lin…-dijo Syaoran tratando de clamar a sakura pero ella lo interrumpió

-¡QUÉ¡Me vas a decir que no es cierto eso¡Vas a volver a mentirme?-dijo ella entre lágrimas aún-Creía que te conocía Syaoran pero ahora ya no se ni siquiera si ese es tu verdadero nombre-

-Salsifí escúchame. Sé que te mentí y estuvo mal pero iba a decirte la verdad, lo juro, es solo que primero quería saber algo-dijo Syaoran arrepentido- Si te lo hubiera dicho antes tenía miedo de que me trataras diferente o algo así. Es por eso por lo que vine a vivir aquí, nadie me conoce más que como Syaoran Li el estudiante de medicina y pintor de medio tiempo. Aquí me sentía como alguien normal y contigo también. No quería perder eso…además, no soy el único que ha mentido, SAKURA-

-¿Madame te dijo mi nombre no es así?-dijo Sakura calmándose un poco y viendo como Syaoran asintió con la cabeza- Lamento no habértelo dicho yo pero eso no importa, al fin de cuentas yo ahora soy Salsifí una prostituta más de Madame la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto murió el día que empecé en este trabajo. Solo una parte de mi sigue siendo Sakura…-

-Tal vez eras eso con los demás pero conmigo no es así. Yo se que tal vez tu no sientas nada por mi y que después de esto probablemente ya no quieras hablarme pero solo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase yo si siento algo por ti…siento algo muy especial. Si me pides que no te vuelva a ver así será. Me iré con Mei Lin de regreso a China pero antes quiero pedirte que me digas algo. ¿Sakura, tu no sientes nada por mi?-

Sakura cuando lo escuchó no podía reaccionar. Ella sentía algo por él que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera por su padre o hermano. Sakura trató de hablar pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. Sakura solo se fue acercando cada vez mas al rostro de Syaoran, poco a poco él estaba respondiendo. Sus labios se juntaban cada vez más hasta el punto en que solo había unos milímetros de separación entre ellos. Los brazos de Syaoran rodearon la cintura de Sakura mientras ella lo tomaba del cuello y se besaban. Ese fue el primer beso que recibió Sakura.

-Yo también siento algo especial por ti Syaoran-susurró Sakura al oído de Syaoran.

Así estuvieron un rato abrazados el uno al otro esperando que ese momento durara por siempre, pero sin que ninguno se diera cuenta Mei Lin había bajado y los vio.

-Syaoran tenemos que hablar-dijo Mei Lin fríamente-Señorita también me gustaría hablar con usted-

Sakura no entendía porqué el tono de Mei Lin pero decidió no darle importancia y siguió Syaoran y Mei Lin de regreso al departamento.

-Syaoran te propongo algo. Sé que te gusta esta ciudad y por lo visto hay más de una razón por la que no vuelves-dijo volteando a ver a Sakura-Sabes que tu madre solo quiere lo mejor para ti, eres su único hijo varón además de ser el heredero. Tu sabes que ella nunca aprobaría esto, ni donde vives ni con quien estas saliendo así que te propongo que tomes tu lugar de regreso como heredero de la fortuna Li y yo no le diré nada a tu madre sobre tu nueva "amiguita"-

-Mei Lin, ya no soy un niño, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones¡y no quiero volver a China!-

-Syaoran, Yelan me había mandado justo a eso, ella dice que si quieres puedes quedarte a vivir aquí hasta que termines tus estudios y si quieres un tiempo más pero irás de vez en cuando a visitar aunque sea solo para ver que las cosas siguen en orden. Sabes que tu padre cada vez esta más débil y a él le gustaría verte antes de…bueno…ya sabes-

Syaoran se quedó un tiempo pensando en lo que haría. No podía decirle que no, era su mejor oportunidad y aún más ya que le quedaban aún unos cuantos años de estudio. Además era cierto que su padre ya había estado enfermo desde hace algún tiempo, por eso mismo había decidido ser doctor su padre se lo había pedido.

-Lo acepto Mei Lin-dijo Syaoran seguro de su decisión- Pero si acepto entonces también tendrán que aceptar a Sakura-

-Syaoran. Ya pude ver que en verdad quieres a esta mujer pero antes que nada debes hacer las paces con tu familia. Después podrás presentársela a todos-

-Está bien acepto el trato-dijo Syaoran sonriéndole a su prima

Esa noche no solo Syaoran resolvió sus problemas familiares y Sakura y él se revelaron sus secretos y sentimientos mutuos.

**fin del flash back**

-…Esa noche Syaoran y yo decidimos que yo seguiría pretendiendo trabajar aquí para que no hubiera problemas con su familia. Todas las noches él viene y cuando no viene él manda a alguien para que me lleve a la mansión. Nadie debe saberlo ya que ahora Syaoran es alguien importante en sociedad y si se llegan a enterar de lo nuestro puede arruinar mis oportunidades con la madre de Syaoran. Ella viene el próximo mes y será entonces cuando nos comprometamos formalmente, por eso hoy me llevó a conocer a sus amigos, quiere que las cosas estén listas para cuando llegue su madre-

-Ya veo Sakura. Lamento mucho haber pensado mal de ti. En verdad discúlpame-dijo Tomoyo sintiéndose avergonzada por haber pensado mal de su amiga

-Sabes Tomoyo, cuando supe que había sido Eriol quien te había llevado me dio mucha alegría. Él es muy buena persona y es el único de los amigos de Syaoran que sabía sobre lo nuestro y lo aprueba. Pobre, aún es muy joven y ya sufrió mucho-

-Sakura, será mejor que te vayas a dormir ha sido una larga noche y ya casi son las 3 de la mañana-

-Tienes razón. Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-


	6. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: De nuevo les digo que no soy dueña de los personajes de SCC y sigo sin ganar nada ni por los míos ni por los de la serie.

**El amor de una Rosa**

**Por: Tenshi Akire**

-Búscame…Por favor-

Tomoyo despertó algo extrañada. Una cosa es soñar raro pero tener 2 veces el mismo sueño era algo aún más extraño. Sin darle mucha importancia Tomoyo se levantó para desayunar. Seguramente ya era medio día y la mayoría de las demás chicas debían ya haberse despertado. Al bajar las escaleras Tomoyo vio a su hermana que les estaba sirviendo a otras de las chicas.

-¡Sabrina!- dijo Tomoyo llamando la atención de su hermana- ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no te veía-

-Si lo noté-dijo Sabrina cortantemente- Aunque supongo que ahora que no eres una de las criadas tal vez tienes cosas más importantes que hacer-

En ese momento Tomoyo se quedó extrañada por las palabras de su hermana. Ella nunca le había hablado así ni cuando ella la hacía enojar. Sabrina terminó de servirles a las chicas y se fue a la cocina seguida por Tomoyo y las miradas de todas las chicas. Al entrar Tomoyo cerró la puerta detrás de ella. No había nadie en la cocina así que no las iban a interrumpir.

-¡Sabrina espera! No es lo que tu crees, es verdad que no las e ido a ver pero no es porque no quiera sino porque no he podido-

-¡Tomoyo por favor! Solo haz venido una vez y fue por casualidad que nos encontráramos. No tenías intenciones de verme-

-¡Entonces dime tú por qué no había venido a verte! Porque por lo visto tú sabes más de lo que me a pasado que o misma-dijo Tomoyo subiendo el volumen

-No puedo creer que seas tan cínica, creía conocerte después de todo se supone que somos hermanas, ¿no?-gritó Sabrina perdiendo el control- ¡Mientras tu estas allá afuera haciendo amigas nuevas y conociendo gente con poder yo estaba aquí preocupándome por que estés bien tu estas allá afuera hablando mal de míe ignorando a quienes nos han cuidado desde pequeñas! Nunca te creí capaz de eso pero veo que es verdad-

-¿¡Sabrina de que estás hablando? ¡Yo no he hecho eso!-

-¿A no? ¿¡Entonces me dirás ahora? ¡Qué te estás disfrutando el vender tu cuerpo a hombres que no conoces y por eso ya no te importan los demás! Y no me digas excusas tontas que bien sabes que no son ciertas…-

-¡CALLATE! ¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE PARA HABLARME ASÍ! -Tomoyo estaba roja a más no poder. Sus ojos parecían estar a punto de estallar en lágrimas y aún así su enojo

-¡AHORA RESULTA QUE NO SOY NADIE! ¡YO QUE SOY TU HERMANA…-

-¡YO NO TENGO HERMANAS!- gritó Tomoyo sin pensarlo.

Al oír a Tomoyo decir eso Sabrina cambió su expresión. Ya no estaba enojada, ahora algo le dolía en su corazón.

Sabrina no dijo nada solo se levantó y abrió la puerta y con voz entrecortada le dijo- Salga de la cocina señorita. Si necesita algo mis compañeras la atenderán-

-Sabrina… escucha yo no… yo no quería…-

-Tomoyo, ya lo dejaste muy claro- Sabrina volteó a ver a los ojos a Tomoyo. Sabrina tenía lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas- Por favor vete-

-Sabrina por favor…-

-Si no sale de la cocina llamaré a Madame. Ustedes tienen prohibido el acceso a la cocina-dijo Sabrina con la voz lo más firme que pudo y lágrimas aún corriendo en sus mejillas

Tomoyo iba a decirle algo a Sabrina pero en ese momento llegó Madame.

-Violeta deja trabajar a las criadas-dijo secamente

Tomoyo siguió a Madame mientras salían de la cocina. Al salir Tomoyo pudo oír como Sabrina al cerrar la puerta rompió en llanto. El corazón de Tomoyo empezó a dolerle, quería volver y pedirle disculpas, decirle que no sentía lo que dijo. Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas que Tomoyo estaba reteniendo empezaron a salir silenciosamente.

-Ya no tengo hambre Madame. Me retiraré a mi habitación-dijo Tomoyo con voz quebradiza

-Toma algo de sopa y llévala a tu habitación si quieres pero no puedo permitir que hoy te desmayes de nuevo. Te conseguí un nuevo cliente y no quiero que después te desmayes de nuevo-

-Si Madame-

Tomoyo se sirvió el plato de sopa como había dicho Madame y fue a su cuarto. Al llegar ella solo se sentó en el piso y empezó a llorar. El plato que llevaba en las manos cayó dejando tirada la sopa por todo el piso y manchando la pijama de Tomoyo.

_-Soy una tonta…Siempre lo arruino todo…-_

Mientras Tomoyo lloraba en el piso afuera Sakura apenas se estaba enterando de lo que había pasado y fue a ver como estaba Tomoyo. Al llegar al cuarto llamó a la puerta pero nadie contestó. Volvió a tocar y aun nada.

-Tomoyo soy yo, Sakura. Ábreme por favor-

Tomoyo escuchó la voz de su amiga pero la ignoró.

-Tomoyo por favor abre-Sakura soltó un largo suspiro antes de continuar- Ya sé lo que pasó con tu hermana-

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Tomoyo muy diferente a la alegre y tranquila chica que normalmente veía.

-¿Ya todos lo sabes verdad?-preguntó con voz entrecortada

-Si, no saben que es tu hermana pero si saben de tu pelea. Tomoyo, dime, ¿qué pasó?-

Tomoyo hizo pasa a Sakura y le contó que fue lo que pasó en su pelea. Sakura solo escuchaba. Trataba de comprender a su amiga y tranquilizarla pero sabía que era inútil.

-Tomoyo si quieres puedo decirle a Madame que te sientes mal para que hoy no salgas-

-No ya estoy bien. En serio-dijo Tomoyo ya calmada fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Estas segura?-dijo Sakura preocupada

-Si claro-dijo aun fingiendo su sonrisa-Mira, ya tengo un vestido y zapatos nuevos para hoy en la noche así que solo será cuestión de arreglarme-

-Si tu lo dices-Sakura se levantó y se acercó a la puerta para salir pero antes de hacerlo volteo a ver a su amiga- Recuerda que si necesitas hablar aquí estoy-

-Si gracias-

Tomoyo se bañó, cambió y pronto ya estaba lista para salir. Al bajar las escaleras Tomoyo se dirigió a la sala. Dentro había ya varias chicas paseándose y coqueteando con uno que otro cliente. Ahora era su turno, tendría que empezar a buscar cliente o de lo contrario seguramente Madame la emparejaría con algún viejo. Tranquilamente entró esperando encontrarse con Sakura o alguien que la ayudara a conseguir cliente.

-Buenas noches señorita-dijo una voz varonil detrás de Tomoyo.

Al voltear Tomoyo se encontró con un apuesto joven rubio de ojos azules. Tomoyo se sonrojó un poco al ver al apuesto joven.

-Buenas noches señor-dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole al hombre aun cuando en su mente estaba conciente de que era un cliente y no podía permitirse ni siquiera que le agradara.

-Entonces dígame, ¿está libre esta noche?-

El joven le ofreció el brazo a Tomoyo y ella antes de aceptarlo dio un último vistazo a la sala. En el fondo pudo ver claramente a Sakura con syaoran tomados de la mano. En verdad hacían una pareja hermosa.

-Si estoy libre- dijo aceptando el brazo del joven- Mi nombre es Violeta, ¿el suyo?-

- Mi nombre es Louis. Violeta me gustaría que me llames por mi nombre. Esta bien que soy mayor que tú pero no tanto-

Al oír eso Tomoyo recordó cuando Eriol le dijo lo mismo y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-¿Violeta es que dije algo que te hiciera reír?-dijo Louis un poco extrañado por la risa de la chica

-No, no es nada. Solo una tontería que recordé-

-Bueno-Louis y Tomoyo empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta- Por cierto Violeta, ¿cuánto será por tus servicios? ¿Te parecen bien 50 monedas de oro?-

-Si. Está bien- dijo recibiendo el dinero y guardándolo en una pequeña bolsa que llevaba

Tomoyo aceptó sin saber bien si el dinero esa era la cantidad que se suponía debía cobrar. Al salir el joven llevó a Tomoyo a una pequeña taberna que estaba cerca. Al entrar Tomoyo vio a varias de sus compañeras. El joven se acercó a uno de los hombres que estaban en la barra y regresó por Tomoyo.

-Tenemos suerte. El tabernero nos dejó usar la parte de atrás ven-

Tomoyo aún no entendía bien a que se refería pero aún así siguió a Louis. Pasaron entre las mesas y Tomoyo sintió la mirada de algunos de los hombres que la seguían. Al llegar a la barra el tabernero le dio una llave a Louis quien le dio una bolsa con monedas y se dirigió junto a Tomoyo a una pequeña puerta junto a la barra. Al abrirla Tomoyo entró seguida por Louis quien cerró la puerta atrás de él.

-Bien aquí no nos molestaran-dijo Louis mientras encendía una lámpara

Tomoyo dio un vistazo a aquel lugar. Al parecer la había metido en la bodega.

-Entonces… ¿Empezamos?-dijo Louis ansioso- Debo admitir que esta será mi primera vez así que no esperes mucho-

-Pues verás esta también es la mía-Tomoyo empezó a ponerse nerviosa. El valor que había conseguido estaba empezando a perderse.

-¿En…en serio? Oh, bueno, creo que tendré que improvisar-

Sin decir nada más el joven se abalanzó sobre Tomoyo. Ella no pudo reaccionar y antes de darse cuenta ella ya estaba tirada en el piso. Louis empezó a quitarle a Tomoyo el corsé y a tocar el delicado cuerpo de Tomoyo. Ella simplemente no podía reaccionar, su cuerpo se había convertido en una tabla, no podía moverse. Mientras Tomoyo sentía impotente como la desvestían en su mente empezaron a pasar imágenes de Sakura y se imaginó si así era como su amiga se había sentido la primera vez que ese grupo de hombres se aprovechó de la joven.

-Vamos Violeta así no es divertido-le susurró Louis a Tomoyo mientras él seguía sobre ella

Tomoyo cerró los ojos rezando por que un milagro pasara y ese joven dejara de aprovecharse de ella. El milagro no pasó y antes de darse cuenta ahora ella había perdido al igual que las demás chicas, lo que se suponía era lo más sagrado e importante para una mujer.

-¡AAAAAAHHH!-gritó una mujer en la taberna seguido por el sonido de una pistola disparándose

Pronto empezaron a oírse más y más gritos de mujeres, hombres y por todos lados se escuchaban armas disparándose.

-¡Oh no! Entonces era hoy en la noche. Creí que no-dijo Louis quitándose de encima de Tomoyo-¡Rápido, ponte la ropa o si no nos matarán!-

No tenía que repetir eso dos veces. Tomoyo pronto ya se estaba cambiándose. Mientras ella se cambiaba afuera se escuchaba lo que parecía ser una pelea.

-¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Tomoyo pensando en voz alta

-Eso no importa ahora. Cuando te diga vas a salir corriendo por la puerta trasera-Louis parecía estar muy nervioso por lo que estaba pasando.

-De…de acuerdo- Tomoyo nerviosa. No sabía que estaba pasando pero fuera lo que fuera parecía ser algo serio

-Ven. Es ahora o nunca. Al salir cada quien se cuida a si mismo, tu correrás en una dirección y yo en la otra, ¿entendiste?-

-Si-

Tomoyo siguió a Louis a una pequeña puerta al fondo de la bodega. Ambos salieron y cada uno corrió por su lado. Tomoyo corrió hacia la mansión sin saber lo que le esperaba. Durante el camino Tomoyo se detuvo un momento en la entrada de la taberna. Había ya mucha gente reunida a ver que era lo que había pasado. Tomoyo se las arregló para adelantarse entre la gente y lo que vio le congelo la sangre.

Desde la entrada había manchas de sangre y dentro había cuerpos por todos lados. Mujeres y hombre muertos o heridos de muerte desangrándose y en una de las paredes se leía claramente con letras escritas con sangre: **_Ellos son los pecadores que destruyen familias…ningún pecador se salvará de la justicia humana._**

Tomoyo no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de ahí. Sabía muy bien a que se referían, hablaban de ella y sus compañeras. Corrió tan rápido como pudo pero al llegar ya era muy tarde. Tomoyo entró corriendo a la cocina solo para encontrarse con que ya todo había sido destruido. Tomoyo desesperada buscó a su hermana. Habían varias cosas tiradas pero por lo visto la mayoría de las habían logrado huir. Hasta ahora solo había visto el cuerpo sin vida de 2 personas.

-¿To…mo…yo?- dijo un susurro haciendo que tomoyo volteara. Era Sabrina la cual estaba muy malherida

-¡Sabrina!-gritó acercándose a su hermana- Tranquila, todo va a estar bien ya verás. ¿Puedes caminar?-

-Eso creo-dijo Sabrina levantándose con ayuda de Tomoyo, fue entonces cuando Tomoyo vio la herida de bala en el brazo de su hermana.

Al salir de lo que alguna vez fuera la Casa de las Rosas Tomoyo se apresuró por llevar a su hermana al hospital más cercano. En el camino un carro empezó a acercárseles. Tomoyo trató de apurarse para que no las alcanzaran pero Sabrina no estaba en condiciones para correr así que antes de que se dieran cuenta el carro se había detenido frente a ellas y dos personas bajaron de ahí, eran Sakura y Syaoran.

-Tomoyo, ¿qué paso?-dijo Sakura preocupada por su amiga

-A mi no me pasó nada pero Sabrina esta herida. Necesita un doctor-dijo Tomoyo angustiada

-Suban, le diré al chofer que nos lleve al hospital-dijo Syaoran ayudando a subir a Sabrina quien cada vez se veía mas débil.

En el camino al hospital Tomoyo y Sakura fueron hablando con Sabrina para que no cerrara los ojos o de lo contrario era muy probable que ya no los abriera. Al llegar al hospital Tomoyo y Sakura bajaron a Sabrina mientras Syaoran traía una camilla para ella. Pronto llegaron los médicos con las camillas e internaron a Sabrina. Tomoyo la acompaño hasta la entrada del quirófano después de ahí ya no la dejaron pasar.

-Tomoyo, ¿qué te dijeron?-preguntó Sakura

-Me dijeron que volviera a casa…el único problema es que ahora ya no tengo-dijo sonriendo tristemente

-Syaoran, ¿Tomoyo se puede quedar con nosotros verdad?- dijo Sakura trátanos de reconfortar a su amiga

-Sakura, sabes que en circunstancias normales diría que si pero recuerda que mi familia acaba de llegar-dijo Syaoran recibiendo la mirada triste ambas chicas. Entonces Syaoran recordó algo que podría ayudar- Pero…hay un lugar donde creo si podrás quedarte querida Tomoyo-

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde? Si es un hotel o algo así no tengo dinero para eso y no quisiera incomodarlos teniendo que pedirles sabiendo que es probable que no pueda pagar-

-No te preocupes, donde yo digo será gratis y no está muy lejos de aquí-

Sin saber a que se refería Syaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo fueron con él. Mientras subían al carro Sakura creyó captar a lo que se refería Syaoran… ¿Quién era la única persona que conocía a Tomoyo a parte de los de la Casa de las Rosas? ¿Quién tendría espacio para ella? Solo había una persona…

-¿Falta mucho?-dijo Sakura temiendo que sus suposiciones fueran reales

-No, de hecho ya llegamos-

Tomoyo vio por la ventana, había estado distraída todo el camino pensando en su hermana que no había notado a donde la había llevado el joven Syaoran, era la mansión Hiragisawa.

-Listo Tomoyo, sígueme-dijo Syaoran avanzando- Vamos, no te preocupes a Eriol no le molestará-

-Pero es que no quiero causarle molestias-

-Vamos ven, no te preocupes, si le contamos a Eriol lo que pasó te dejará quedarte, confía en mi-

Tomoyo fue junto con Syaoran y Sakura a la mansión de Eriol. Al llegar a la puerta Syaoran tocó pero como era de esperarse nadie abrió, después de todo, ¿qué hora era? Las 3 de la mañana al menos.

-¡ERIOL DESPIERTA, NO SEAS TAN DORMILÓN!-gritó Syaoran haciendo que ambas chicas se avergonzaran un poco. Syaoran tomó unas piedras y quiso aventarlas a una ventana peso Sakura lo detuvo.

-Syaoran no eres un niño, compórtate-dijo Sakura algo avergonzada por el comportamiento de su novio

-No te preocupes es solo para despertar a Eriol, ese es su cuarto-dijo aventando unas piedras a la ventana. En poco tiempo alguien abrió la ventana.

-¿¡QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?- gritó Eriol enojado asomando la cabeza por la ventana

-¡Eriol baja a abrirnos! ¡Tenemos algo importante que decirte!- gritó Syaoran a su amigo

- Ya voy-dijo Eriol algo enojado

Eriol bajó las escaleras aún en pijama más dormido que despierto preguntándose que era lo que quería Syaoran a esas horas de la mañana. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Syaoran, Sakura y Tomoyo lo cual le extrañó mucho.

-¿Qué sucede Syaoran?-preguntó Eriol

-Pues es una larga historia pero en resumen necesitamos tu ayuda-

-¿Qué sucede Syaoran?-dijo Eriol preocupado

-Necesitamos que le des alojamiento a la señorita Tomoyo por un tiempo. Te explicaremos todo con detalles pero ya es muy tarde para contarlo ahora, ¿podrías hacernos ese favor? Sabes que si pudiera dejaría que se quede en mi casa pero ahora no puedo-

-De acuerdo-dijo Eriol algo sorprendido por la actitud seria de su amigo. Algo grave debió de haber pasado para que él fuera a pedirle ese favor a media noche

-¿No será mucha molestia?- preguntó Tomoyo algo avergonzada

- No, no te preocupes, pasa-

-Muchas gracias-dijo Tomoyo mientras se despedía de Sakura y Syaoran

Al entrar en la mansión Eriol se despidió de sus amigos y la llevo a la misma habitación de huéspedes en la que había estado las veces que había ido a la mansión.

-Buenas noches Tomoyo-dijo Eriol dejándola en la habitación pero antes de salir una voz lo hizo detenerse

-Muchas gracias Eriol. No tenías porque hacer esto y aún así me estas dejándome quedarme. Prometo que te lo pagaré de alguna manera-

-Tomoyo, no tienes que agradecer y no es necesario que hagas nada. Aaawww… mejor hablamos mañana en la mañana, ¿si?-

Eriol salió de la habitación y se fue a dormir a su habitación mientras en la habitación de huéspedes una joven se recostaba en la cama deseando que ese día fuera solo una pesadilla del cual despertara en cualquier momento.


	7. Capítulo 6

Disclaimer: Como ya saber no soy dueña de los personajes de SCC sino el maravilloso grupo de chicas CLAMP y no estoy ganando nada por este y los otros capítulos así que no me demanden por favor.

**El amor de una Rosa**

**Por: Tenshi Akire**

Esa noche Tomoyo casi no pudo dormir en toda la noche, la preocupación por como estaría Sabrina la hacía despertar una y otra vez. A las 6 de la mañana ya dándose por vencida de que no iba a dormir esa noche se levantó de la cama y fue a la cocina. Aún no había despertado nadie así que decidió hacer el desayuno. Eriol había sido muy amable al dejarla pasar la noche ahí, eso era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle. Empezó por tomar unas cuantas de las naranjas y hacer una jarra de jugo de naranja.

-Ahora, ¿dónde estarán los huevos?- se dijo en voz alta empezando a revisar en los estantes

-¿Violeta?-dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era Nakuru

-Oh, buenos días Nakuru-dijo Tomoyo tranquilizándose después del susto que le dio Nakuru

-Bue…buenos días. No quiero sonar mal pero, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Mmmm… pues, es una larga historia-dijo entristecida al recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior

-Ya veo-dijo interpretando el silencio de la chica como algo que no le gustaba contar- Pues bueno, en ese caso déjame hacer el desayuno. El amo Eriol ya no tarda en despertar para irse al trabajo-

-Déjame ayudarte con el desayuno-

-Mmm… de acuerdo. Si quieres ve poniendo la mesa mientras yo lo cocino-

-De acuerdo-

Tomoyo fue al comedor y empezó a preparar la mesa mientras Nakuru preparaba el desayuno en la cocina. Mientras ponía la mesa Tomoyo se puso a pensar en qué debía de trabajar Eriol, bueno, algo era seguro, fuera lo que fuera debía ser muy importante tomando en cuenta la casa y los lujos que tenía.

-¡¡VIOLETA!-gritó una vocecita en la entrada del comedor

-Hola Christine. Te dije que vendría a jugar contigo, ¿recuerdas?-

-¡Si! Pero es que papá no me dijo que ibas a venid hoy-dijo la niña mientras iba corriendo hacia Tomoyo le daba un abrazo-Estoy muy feliz poque ya va a sed mi cumpleaños y entonces vas a pode venid-

-Eso creo pequeña-dijo Tomoyo solo para no hacer que la niña se entristeciera. La verdad era que era muy poco probable que lo que dijo la niña se cumpliera

-Christine, ¿dónde estas?-dijo una voz varonil desde las escaleras

-Dápido escóndeme-dijo Christine mientras se "escondía" detrás de Tomoyo

En eso Eriol entró al comedor ya cambiado con un traje negro y pretendiendo leer el periódico mientras volteaba a ver detrás de Tomoyo.

-Buenos días Violeta. ¿Haz visto a Christine?-dijo bajando un poco el periódico y guiñando un ojo para que ella siguiera el juego

-Mm… pues, creo que conozco a una pequeña niña con ese nombre pero no recuerdo como era -dijo Tomoyo y a sus espaldas se escuchó la risita de la niña

-Pues mira es una niña muy bonita y traviesa. Es así de alta, con cabello rojizo y ojos azules, ¿la haz visto?-dijo Eriol haciendo unas señas con sus manos

-Creo que no la he visto-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo. Este juego en verdad le estaba gustando

-Qué lástima, estaba buscándola para invitarla a la galería pero si no está…-

-¡PAPI AQUÍ ESTOY!-dijo la niña saliendo de detrás de Tomoyo

-Oh con que aquí estabas-dijo mientras se ponía de cuclillas a la altura de la niña- ¿Entonces si quieres ir a la galería hoy?-

-¿Y vas a pasad toda la mañana conmigo en la galería? ¿No vas a idte a tabajad hoy?-

-Esa es la idea pequeña-dijo cargando a la niña y sentándola en la mesa

-¡Ya está el desayuno!-dijo Nakuru saliendo de la cocina con el sartén en las manos-Christine hoy si vas a comerte todo sino no te daré postre en la comida-

-Pedo es que no me gustan los ofelets Nakudu-

-Para empezar son omelettes Christine y Nakuru tiene razón sino desayunas bien tampoco vas a ir a la galería conmigo-dijo Eriol mientras leía el periódico que traía en su mano

-Bueno ya me voy a comer los omfelets-dijo dándole un bocado a su omelette y tomando algo de jugo de naranja

Entonces Nakuru y Tomoyo regresaron a la cocina a desayunar dejando solos a Christine y Eriol desayunando.

-Papi, ¿puede venid Vi con nosotos a la galería? Ya acabé mi omfelet-preguntó la niña algo seria

La petición de la pequeña se le hizo algo extraña a Eriol, Christine era una niña muy amigable pero normalmente no se encariñaba mucho con la gente que acababa de conocer y menos con las mujeres excepto por Nakuru y sus "tías" como Sakura.

-Pues… si quieres, no veo porqué no. Pregúntale-dijo Eriol aún extrañado

-¡SI!- dijo la niña alegremente- Le voy a preguntar-

Mientras la niña salía del comedor Eriol empezó a leer el periódico. En cuanto lo abrió se quedó sin aliento, en verdad no estaba preparado para leer lo que decía:

**Las Muertes de las Rosas**

_Anoche a las 2 de la madrugada un grupo de gente fue a la "Casa de las Rosas" como solía llamarse un prostíbulo muy popular y crearon una masacre. Aparentemente este grupo de personas se encargó de perseguir a las mujeres que trabajaban en ese lugar para después asesinar a sangre fría a las que llaman "las pecadoras destruye hogares".La policía está buscando pistas para encontrar a los asesino a pesar de que algunos vecinos se mostraron molestos por ello._

_-Es un verdadero alivio poder saber que ahora nuestras hijas podrán salir a la calle sin que las confundan con una de esas mujerzuelas destructoras de hogares- comentó una de las mujeres que vivían cerca del lugar- Yo estoy segura que aún quedan muchas de esas sueltas en las calles. Deberían buscarlas no a quienes nos libraron de ellas-_

_La policía hasta ahora no ha dado ninguna declaración sobre lo sucedido solo piden que en caso que se encuentren con alguna de estas mujeres llame a la policía para hacerse cargo de la situación y esperan que pronto se encuentren a los responsables a pesar de lo que varios vecinos argumentan._

Eriol terminó de leer el artículo mientras veía las 2 fotos del periódico. En una de ellas aparecía una pequeña taberna con varios cuerpos tendidos y lo que parecía ser sangre por todo el lugar y en la otra lo que alguna vez hubiera sigo la Casa de las Rosas con policías y ambulancias sacando cuerpos del lugar. Eriol no lo podía creer, era por eso que Syaoran le había pedido que dejara a Violeta quedarse con él, pero, ¿ahora que? No tenía a donde volver.

-Papi dile que es cierto que ella puede venir-dijo Christine sacando de sus pensamientos a Eriol quién al oír la voz cerró pronto el periódico. Detrás de Christine estaba Violeta quién al parecer había sido arrastrada por la pequeña.

-¿Eh? A si claro que puede venir- dijo Eriol tratando de sonar tranquilo- Christine, ¿por qué no vas con Nakuru a que te cambie?-

-Bueno papá- dijo la niña saliendo del comedor

-Je, je. Muchas gracias por la invitación pero no creo que sea lo más apropiado que yo vaya. Si no le molesta iré a terminar de arreglar los cuartos-

-Espera Violeta, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante- dijo Eriol deteniendo a la chica de salir de la habitación-Siéntate-

-Claro, ¿de que quiere hablar?-dijo algo nerviosa la chica por la actitud de Eriol

-Creí que habíamos quedado en tutearnos Violeta. Bueno ese no es el punto, escucha, ya me enteré de lo que pasó anoche por el periódico pero quisiera saber tú versión de la historia-

-Ya veo-dijo algo seria Tomoyo. Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas en el momento que volvió a hablar- Pues, lo que pasó es que como cualquier otra noche todas empezamos a trabajar como si nada pasara. Anoche…anoche un hombre fue y me llevo…mientras estaba…mientras él…-

-Lo entiendo no tienes que decir eso si quieres-

-Gracias. Pues en eso se empezaron a sonar disparos de pistolas afuera. Ambos nos asustamos pero logramos escapar. Cuando pude ver que había pasado ya había mucha gente afuera del bar y solo vi la sangre. Me asusté mucho... -La voz de Tomoyo había estado temblorosa desde que empezó a hablar y las lágrimas ya estaban empezando a salir- Entonces fui a la casa y me encontré que ya habían ido ahí. Pude salvarme pero…pero…-

-Tranquila. Aquí estarás segura- dijo Eriol tratando de calmar a la joven-No te preocupes, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites-

-¡No! Yo no podría. No quiero causarles molestias. Además…-

-No es molestia. Mira, ¿que tal si te propongo un trato?-

-En serio. No gracias. Yo me las arreglaré-dijo Tomoyo aún sabiendo a lo que se arriesgaba

-Mira, ahora no estas en posición de rechazarlo. Sabes tan bien como yo que la situación es muy difícil en estos momentos. Mira te propongo algo, Nakuru necesita ayuda en la casa así que tú ayudarás en la casa y cuidando a Christine y a cambio puedes quedarte a vivir aquí y claro que recibirás una paga-dijo Eriol serio pero tratando de sonar lo mas comprensible posible

- Es muy amable pero…-empezó a decir Tomoyo

-Como no dijiste no lo tomaré como un sí. Ahora Violeta…-

-Tomoyo…Mi nombre es Tomoyo-dijo tímidamente mientras interrumpía a Eriol

-Sabes, tienes un lindo nombre, entonces Tomoyo ve a arreglarte para ir a la galería. Míralo como tu primer trabajo de niñera de Christine y no me digas que no irás porque eso pondrá muy triste a la pequeña-

-De acuerdo, pero aún así, no puedo ir. No tengo ni siquiera que ponerme-

-Yo te veo bien. Vamos, si quieres ve a peinarte y en seguida nos iremos-

-De acuerdo-dijo dándose por vencida-Ahora me retiro-dijo levantándose de la mesa pero antes de salir se detuvo por un momento y volteó a ver a Eriol-Muchas gracias-

Mientras Eriol se levantaba de la mesa sintió una mirada sobre él. Al ver por una ventana vio como Nakuru estaba asomándose por ella.

-Entonces ahora ya lo sabes todo-dijo Eriol mientras Nakuru abría la puerta de la cocina

-Si. A decir verdad es una lástima lo que le pasó a esa pequeña y a sus compañeras. Como yo lo veo ellas no eran las que destruían familias sino los hombres que iban aún teniendo una mujer y familia que los esperaban en casa. En París no hay mujerzuelas solo muchas chicas que tuvieron la mala suerte, nadie nace siendo esto, son las circunstancias de la vida las que crean esto-

-Entonces, ¿crees qué estuvo bien lo que hice?-

-Eriol, yo he estado trabajando aquí desde antes que naciera la pequeña Christine, prácticamente desde que saliste de la casa de tus padres, y algo que he aprendido es que tú eres muy bondadoso con la gente y eso hace que la gente cambie. Mírame a mí por ejemplo, yo antes vivía prácticamente en la calle hasta que tú me ofreciste hogar y un trabajo decente. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad aún cuando muy pocos las den-dijo seria Nakuru, no le gustaba mucho recordar su pasado

-Sabes Nakuru, a veces me pregunto si tú eres una consejera o una ama de llaves-

-Supongo que un poco de ambos-dijo recuperando su sonrisa alegre- Ahora si me disculpas voy a terminar de cambiar a la pequeña-

Mientras salía del comedor en dirección a la habitación de Christine. Mientras pasaba por el corredor se puso a pensar en la situación de Tomoyo y recordó un poco de su pasado. Ella sabía muy bien lo que era sufrir en las calles. Su familia había estado al servicio de la familia Blain por varias generaciones y a ella le había tocado ver como maltrataban a sus padres y a ella la trataban como un perro convirtiéndola en una niña muy temerosa y solía deprimirse mucho hasta el punto donde ella había intentado matarse mas de una vez. Por fin a los 16 años huyó de ahí. Pasó un mal tiempo viviendo en la calle hasta que un día Eriol la encontró y le ofreció trabajo. Desde entonces todo cambió, desde su personalidad hasta su forma de ver la vida. Ahora tenía un sueño por cumplir y aprendió a sonreír y ser feliz.

-¿Nakudu poque estás tiste?-dijo una vocecita sacando de sus pensamientos a Nakuru

-No estoy triste solo pensaba en algo. Vamos a cambiarte pronto para que tu papi te lleve pronto a la galería-dijo Nakuru llevando a Christine a su habitación.

Pronto Christine, Erio y Tomoyo estaban saliendo de la casa rumbo a la galería. En el camino a esta Christine se la pasó explicándole sobre todas las cosas que vería en la galería a Tomoyo quien en verdad estaba fascinada y emocionada con la explicación de la pequeña, era la primera vez que iba a alguna galería o algún otro lugar así. Al llegar Eriol se bajó y ayudo a Tomoyo y a Christine a bajar del coche. Al ver el majestuoso lugar en el que estaban Tomoyo quedó boquiabierta. Frente a la galería un enorme jardín lleno de plantas verdes y coloridas flores y al fondo de este estaba un enorme edificio con apariencia imponente.

-¡Vi ven conmigo! Vamos a jugad en los jadines un dato-

-¿Pero que hay de tu papá?-

-Por mi está bien. Venimos a divertirnos después de todo-dijo Eriol sonriéndole a Tomoyo y a su hija- Es mas. ¿Qué te parece que ustedes se escondan y yo las encuentro?-

-Sí. Me encantan las escondidas papi-dijo Christine emocionada

-Bueno entonces empezaré a contar con los ojos cerrados. 100…99-

-Ven Vi acompáñame-dijo Christine jalando a Tomoyo al jardín

Mientras la pequeña llevaba a Tomoyo a su escondite, Tomoyo pudo sentir como varias miradas de reproche se le quedaban fijas. Finalmente llegaron al famoso escondite detrás de unos arbustos altos y junto a una banca de mármol. Mientras Tomoyo y Christine estaban escondidas ahí Tomoyo escuchó a unas mujeres cerca y una de las voces se le hizo conocida. Al voltear a ver quien era se le heló la sangre al encontrarse con Madame. A pesar de seguir portando sus enormes joyas se le notaba algo sucia y descuidada, seguramente ella logró escapar en la confusión de anoche pero no había podido llevarse nada consigo. Por alguna razón al verla Tomoyo la llamo en susurro sin darse cuenta pero fue mas que suficiente para que Madame la escuchara.

-Vaya, vaya. Por lo visto no perdí a todas mis chicas anoche. Ven conmigo-dijo Madame con ironía en su voz mientras tomaba a Tomoyo de su brazo y la obligó a levantarse con un fuerte jalón.

-¡Suélteme!-dijo Tomoyo tratando de soltarse de las manos de Madame pero solo lograba lastimarse mas con las uñas de esta que se encajaban cada vez mas en su piel-¡Suélteme, me duele! ¿Qué quiere?-

-¿¡Y todavía te atreves a preguntar? ¿Recuerdas nuestro contrato? Tú me perteneces, no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada-

-¡Suelte a Vi!-dijo Christine gritándole a Madame al ver como trataba a Tomoyo

-¡Cállate mocosa si sabes lo que te conviene!-

-Si se quiede llevar a Vi me llevadá a mi también-

-No Christine. Vete con tu papi-dijo Tomoyo algo firme a Christine, no quería involucrarla o que ella se enterara de lo que ella en realidad era- Y usted suélteme, no tiene derecho a hacerme esto o tratarme así. Si perdió su "negocio" lo tenía bien merecido por tratarnos como lo hacía-

-¡Cállate perra!-dijo golpeando a Tomoyo en la cara- Tú aún me perteneces. Si no fuera por mí ya estarías muerta en alguna alcantarilla como la basura que eres-

Christine empezó a llorar al ver como esa vieja mujer empezaba a golpear a Tomoyo en la cara mientras Tomoyo le seguía repitiendo que fuera con su papa. Christine asustada por la escena salió corriendo de ahí.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes? A mi no me vas a volver a faltar el respeto así a menos que quieras recibir mas azotes-

Fue hasta que Christine salió corriendo que un hombre se acercó a las mujeres y detuvieron a Madame de seguir golpeando a Tomoyo quien ya estaba en el suelo.

-¡Señora cálmese!-dijo el joven aún agarrando a Madame- ¡Si no deja de forcejear llamaré a la policía!-

En ese momento Madame dejó de forcejear y se alejó de ahí, pero antes de irse volteó a ver a Tomoyo y se prometió venganza de lo que había pasado esa mañana.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-dijo el joven ofreciéndole su mano a Tomoyo para que se levantara

-Si. Muchas gracias por ayudarme- dijo aceptando la mano

-Mi nombre es Julien Leclerc, ¿cuál es el suyo?-dijo el joven

-Mi nombre es Tomoyo-dijo mientras el joven le besaba la mano haciendo que ella se sonrojara. No lo había notado hasta que se presentaron, ese joven era muy bien parecido, era alto, esbelto y tenía cabello castaño claro y ojos color miel.

-Entonces señorita Tomoyo espero nos podamos volver-dijo Julien sonriendo-¿Puedo preguntar donde es que vive? Vengo aquí muy seguido y nunca la había visto antes-

-Pues verá eso es porque nunca había venido. Verá yo ahora mismo me estoy quedando en la mansión…-

-¡TOMOYO!-gritó Eriol mientras se acercaba al lugar-¿Estas bien?-

-Le dije a papi de la señoda mala que te pego-dijo Christine desde los brazos de su padre

-Estoy bien Eriol, gracias. Te presento a quién me ayudo, su nombre es Julien Leclerc, Julien él es Eriol Hiragisawa-

-Mucho gusto-dijo Julien dándole la mano a Eriol. Por alguna razón este se le quedaba viendo a Eriol con un toque de envidia.

-El gusto es mío. Muchas gracias por haber ayudado a… mi prima-dijo Eriol improvisando una excusa- Acaba de llegar al país así de un viaje así que es la primera vez que la traigo aquí-

-Oh ya veo, entonces es su prima. Bueno me retiro, fue un placer conocerlos. Adiós-dijo Julien mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara.

Después de que Julien se hubiera ido Eriol, Christine y Tomoyo se dirigieron a la galería. Al entras Tomoyo se quedó totalmente embobada con lo elegante y hermoso del lugar. Mientras iban pasando por las obras Eriol notó que Tomoyo parecía una niña pequeña. Las veía como un niño en una dulcería esperando poder tomar los dulces entre sus manos. Estuvieron paseando por horas hasta que ya empezaba a anochecer. Al salir de la galería Tomoyo notó de nuevo las miradas de la gente que pasaba junto a ellos.

-¿Tomoio, me cargas?-dijo Christine sacando de sus pensamientos a la amatista

-Si claro. Pero te advierto que dudo poder cargarte todo el camino-dijo levantando a la niña

-¿Te divertiste hoy?-preguntó Eriol a la pequeña

-Si papi. Me divertí mucho. Solo no me gusto cuando la señoda mala le pegó a Tomoio-

-Que bueno que te divertiste amor. ¿Y tu te divertiste Tomoyo?-

-Si, fue muy divertido, gracias por invitarme-

-No fue problema. Parece que Christine ya se está durmiendo, si quieres yo la cargo-dijo Eriol tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos

-Gracias-

Mientras Tomoyo, Eriol y Christine se acercaban al coche alguien a lo lejos observaba la escena y miraba con algo de odio a Eriol.

-Ya está todo listo para irnos-dijo un hombre

-Si-dijo otro hombre mientras subía al coche-Prima, si claro, esto no se quedará así. Tú serás mía-se prometió mientras se alejaban de la galería

-¿Pasa algo Eriol te pusiste muy serio de repente?-dijo Tomoyo preocupada al ver que el joven ponía cara muy seria

-No es nada. Sentí como si alguien me estuviera viendo es todo. Será mejor que ya nos vayamos, esta niña pesa más dormida que despierta-

-De acuerdo-dijo mientras subía al coche seguida por Eriol con Christine en brazos.


	8. Capítulo 7

**El amor de una Rosa**

**Por: Tenshi Akire**

Dentro del coche Tomoyo miraba por la ventana y no podía evitar pensar en su hermana, en como estaría. La preocupación de Tomoyo era muy evidente e hizo que Eriol la notara.

-¿Estás bien Tomoyo, te noto algo preocupada-

-Es que…No, no es nada-mintió la chica fingiendo una sonrisa, Eriol ya había sido muy amable con haberla dejado quedarse, no quería causarle mas molestias

-¿Segura?-dijo Erio aún algo desconfiado de la sonrisa de la amatista- Sabes, no eres buena mintiendo. Dime que pasa-

-Es que ya haz sido muy amable conmigo y la verdad no quiero ser una molestia más grande de la que yo soy. No es nada importante, en verdad-

-Como quieras-dijo Eriol algo enojado

Tomoyo pudo notar el enojo en la voz de Eriol y decidió guardar silencio en el resto del camino. Tal vez mañana ella podría pedirle permiso a Eriol de ir a ver como seguía su hermana y si el aceptaba entonces mañana la iría a ver… ¿pero y si decía que no?

-Tomoio, awww, ¿podqué estas tiste?-dijo una adormilada Christine desde los brazos de su padre

-No es nada pequeña. Vuelve a dormirte ya casi llegamos-dijo Tomoyo a l apequeña quien se volvió a quedar dormida

-Ves, no soy el único que lo nota. Dime, ¿qué tienes?-

-Pues, verás, mi hermana fue herida anoche y me preguntaba como estaría-dijo Tomoyo algo avergonzada, sentía que estaba abusando de la bondad de Eriol

-¿Y tenias pena de preguntar si podrías ir a verla verdad?- dijo Erio a lo que Tomoyo solo asintió con la cabeza-Pues entonces si quieres ve a verla. Escucha, sé lo que es tener un hermano o hermana y honestamente hay que aprovecharlos mientras uno los tenga. Vamos, te llevaré al hospital. ¿Dime en cuál esta?-

-Sa…Saint Renaï-

-De acuerdo-

Eriol abrió una pequeña ventana que el coche tenía y lo comunicaba al chofer. Mientras Eriol le daba las instrucciones al chofer Tomoyo se quedó por unos momentos viendo al hombre que tenía frente a ella. Que equivocada estaba cuando la primera vez que lo vio pensó que era un mal hombre. En ese coche estaba un increíble ser humano. Era un padre el cual daría todo por su hija, un hombre que ya había demostrado de más de una forma que era alguien realmente bondadoso y generoso. Cualquiera se hubiera aprovechado de ella la noche en que se conocieron y probablemente nadie la hubiera dejado quedarse en su hogar tomando en cuenta de donde provenía y aún así él lo había hecho. Le había devuelto un techo y un trabajo decente donde ahora podía aspirar a algo más en la vida a ser solo un objeto de diversión de hombres pervertidos.

-Eriol…muchas gracias-susurro Tomoyo al pensar en que a pesar de haberlo conocido por poco tiempo ella le debía mucho a ese hombre

-¿Dijiste algo Tomoyo? No te escuche-dijo Eriol regresando a su asiento

-Ehmm, no nada-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

-Si tú lo dices. Por cierto, si quieres quedarte esta noche con tu hermana para que no estés tan nerviosa-

-¿En serio?-dijo Tomoyo sin poder creerlo pero entonces el remordimiento la lleno- No, mira, con el simple hecho de que me dejes ir es mas que suficiente, y no me tienen que esperar, Christine necesita llegar a dormir a su cama. Prometo que no llegaré muy tarde-

-De acuerdo. Mira ya casi llegamos-

Al llegar al hospital Tomoyo bajó del coche se dirigió a la recepción. Mientras entraba Tomoyo creyó escuchar una voz que la llamaba lo cual se le hizo extraño pero al escuchar esa voz por segunda vez volteo, era Agatha la cocinera. Al verla Tomoyo notó que la pobre mujer parecía haber estado llorando mucho

-¿Agatha? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Tomoyo angustiada

-Es Cornelia…ella…ella…-empezó a decir con voz entrecortada pero las palabras no salían

-¿¡Qué le pasó a Cornelia?- Tomoyo entonces se sintió muy culpable, había estado tan ocupada pensando en su hermana y en sí misma que no había pensado en las otras chicas

-Señora, ya puede pasar-dijo una enfermera acercándose a Agatha quien seguía llorando

Agatha abrazó a Tomoyo y siguió a la enfermera dejando a Tomoyo sola. Unas enfermeras pasaron frente a Tomoyo hablando y esta pudo escuchar como una de ellas decía.

-Pobre mujer, perdió a su hija y tan joven que la chica era-

-Disculpe-dijo Tomoyo deteniendo a la enfermera-¿Sabe usted qué pasó con Agatha y Cornelia?-

-Oh…Lo siento no puedo darle esa información más que a los familiares…-

-Por favor señorita, es importante. Yo conozco a esas personas-

-Pues… verá, la joven Cornelia acaba de fallecer. Discúlpeme señorita tengo que retirarme-

Tomoyo sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría. Imágenes de su tiempo en la Casa de las Rosas llegaron como una película a la mente de Tomoyo. Cornelia había sido una gran amiga suya y de Sabrina, casi como su otra hermana y Agatha había sido como una madre para ellas hasta cierto punto. Entonces Tomoyo recordó cuando conoció a Cornelia y Agatha.

**Flash Back**

_-Hola, ¿cómo se llaman?-dijo una niña de 11 años acercándose a las nuevas_

_-Mi nombre es Sabrina y ella es mi hermana menor Tomoyo-_

_-¿Hermanas?-_

_-Si-dijo Tomoyo tímidamente tomando la mano de Sabrina_

_-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Cornelia-dijo la niña sonriéndoles- Vengan las llevaré a donde dormimos. No es muy lujoso pero casi no hay goteras y Agatha es muy buena con nosotras-_

_-¿Agatha? ¿Es ella la dueña de la mansión?-preguntó Sabrina_

_-Oh no, ella es la cocinera pero ella es como una madre para nosotras. Verás, yo no tengo mamá o papá u Agatha es quien me ha cuidado desde que llegué. Estoy segura que se alegrará de conocerlas-_

_-Nosotras tampoco tenemos papá o mamá…y nuestro abuelo…-dijo la pequeña Tomoyo a punto de llorar_

_-No llores pequeña, sino tu abuelito se pondrá triste-dijo Cornelia poniendo en cuclillas a la estatura de la niña-Te diré un secreto pero no se lo digas pero tienes que prometer que no llorarás… ¿aceptas?-_

_-¿Cuál?-dijo Tomoyo aún algo llorosa_

_-Mira, aunque tus papas o seres queridos no estén aquí en la Tierra con uno, eso no quiere decir que ya se fueron y no nos escuchan y cuidan. Una vez yo conocí a una mujer que podía hacer magia buena y me enseñó un hechizo para poder hablar con quienes ya no están aquí-_

_-¿En serio? ¿Y si funciona?-_

_-Caro que si, yo lo hago todo el tiempo y sé que mis papas me escuchan en el cielo. Mira cierra lo ojos y nos los abras hasta terminar. Ahora junta tus manos y piensa mucho en esa persona que quieres… ¿lista? Ahora cuéntale lo que quieras y verás que te escucha y si tú también pones atención estoy segura que lo escucharás responderte, sonreír o consolarte. A veces no te lo dicen con palabras pero uno siente muy bonito cuando hace eso porque uno sabe que te escuchan…-_

_-Mentirosa. Eso no se puede…Mi abuelo ya murió, ¿cómo voy a escucharlo si ya no está vivo?-_

_-Pues ya te dije que es magia y si no lo intentas no lo escucharás… Mira inténtalo, sino funciona entonces podrás llamarme mentirosa si quieres- _

_-Esta bien- dijo Tomoyo cerrando sus ojos_

_-Bien ahora junta tus manos y piensa en los momentos felices con tu abuelito…Ahora dile lo que quieras, si quieres puedes solo pensarlo y él como quiera te va a escuchar-_

_La pequeña Tomoyo se quedó un momento en silencio con sus manos juntas pensando en su abuelito. Después de unos momentos la niña abrió los ojos y una sonrisa estaba en su rostro. Una sonrisa que Sabrina no había visto en un buen tiempo. Al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su pequeña hermana unas pequeñas lágrimas se le escaparon a Sabrina._

_-¡Es verdad! ¡Pude escuchar la risa de mi abuelito! Tenías razón Cornelia, nuestro abuelito nos está cuidando…Sabrina inténtalo, de verdad se siente muy bonito… ¿Sabrina por qué lloras?-_

_-No por nada pequeña Tomoyo-dijo abrazando a su hermanita_

_-No llores por favor, sino abuelito se pondrá triste-dijo Tomoyo abrazando a Sabrina- Además yo te voy a cuidar así como tu me cuidas a mí-_

_-Tienes razón-dijo Sabrina secándose las lágrimas- Ven, vamos con Cornelia a ver el lugar, ¿si?-_

_-Claro, síganme-dijo Cornelia alegremente_

_-¿Y sabes algunos otros trucos de magia Cornelia?-_

_-Uno que otro más pero si quieres saberlos tendrás que portarte bien y tal vez te los diga_

_-Prometo que me portaré bien… Cornelia… ¿Tú no extrañas a tus papas?-_

_-Claro que los extraño pero yo siempre hablo con ellos y como quiera yo tengo no solo 1 sino 2 mamas que me cuidan y quiere-_

_-¿Tienes dos mamas?-_

_-Si, vengan se las presentaré. ¡Agatha!..._

_A partir de ese momento Cornelia se convirtió en la primera y mejor amiga que las hermanas habían tenido jamás. Se volvieron casi inseparables ellas tres y Agatha fue hasta cierto punto como una madre para ellas. Agatha era una mujer muy bondadosa y dulce con ellas pero eso no significaba que como cualquier otra madre, a veces regañaba a las chicas. Todas, en especial Cornelia, empezaron a ver a Agatha hasta cierto punto como a su madre y puesto que ni Tomoyo ni Sabrina habían nunca tenido una figura materna esa fue la primera vez que sintieron, después de la muerte de su abuelo, como que tenían a alguien que las cuidaba y quería como su familia._

_-Cornelia ven te tenemos una sorpresa-dijo una Tomoyo de 15 años llamando a su amiga_

_-¿Qué es? ¿Por qué no puedo ver?-dijo Cornelia siendo llevada por sus amigas a algún lugar _

_-Porque si vieras ya no sería sorpresa-dijo Sabrina cubriéndole los ojos a su amiga_

_-¿Y falta mucho?-_

_-No mucho…Ahora puedes ver-dijo Sabrina descubriéndole los ojos_

_-¿Pero que…-_

_-¡FELICIDADES!- gritaron Tomoyo, Sabrina y Agatha al mismo tiempo_

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños Cornelia! Mira entre todas ahorramos y te compramos un pastel-dijo Tomoyo mostrándole el pastel _

_-No…no tenían que hacer esto. Les ha de haber costado una fortuna…yo- dijo Cornelia con la voz entrecortada_

_-Tonterías, el dinero no importa. Además, no todos los días uno cumple 18 años-dijo Agatha sonriéndole a Cornelia_

_-Gracias-dijo Cornelia secándose las lágrimas_

_-Bien ahora sopla las velas y pide tu deseo-dijo Tomoyo poniendo el pastel frente a Cornelia_

_-¿Veamos que pediré?... Mmm… ya sé-dijo Cornelia acercándose al pastel "Deseo…Deseo que algún día Sabrina y Tomoyo tengan un mejor futuro fuera de aquí y pueda pagarle a Agatha y a las chicas el cariño que me han dado"_

_-¿Ya?-preguntó Tomoyo ansiosa mientras Cornelia asentía con la cabeza- Ahora sopla las velas-_

_-Listo… ¡A comer pastel!-dijo Cornelia sonriendo_

_-¡Si!-_

**Fin del Flash back**

-Cornelia-dijo Tomoyo abrazándose mientras caía al suelo de rodillas. Sin darse cuenta unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y correr por sus mejillas. Entonces Tomoyo juntó sus manos y pensó en los momentos felices con su amiga…pensó en la sonrisa en la cara de su amiga que tantas veces había visto pero nunca había apreciado tanto como en ese momento. Pensó en las veces en las que ellas habían sido felices y tal y como le enseñó Cornelia de dijo en su mente -_"Amiga…donde quiera que eses ahora, espero que hayas encontrado la paz…yo siempre te llevaré en mi corazón y sé que otras personas también lo harán…espero algún día poder encontrarme de nuevo contigo en el cielo para poder platicar y sonreír como lo hacíamos antes. Por favor…cuídate mucho Cornelia…te extrañaremos pero prometo que no lloraré…te lo prometo"-_

Tomoyo se levantó y secó las lágrimas mientras caminaba en dirección al escritorio de información.

-Buenas noches…vengo a ver a una joven, su nombre es Sabrina, la trajeron ayer-dijo Tomoyo aún con la voz algo temblorosa a la enfermera

-¿Está bien señorita?-preguntó la enfermera al notar a Tomoyo llorosa y pálida

-Si, es solo que me enteré de que una amiga acaba de fallecer-

-Oh, lo siento. ¿Usted es familiar de la paciente?- preguntó la enfermera a lo que Tomoyo solo asintió con la cabeza- Mire, el doctor que acaba de pasar es quién está atendiéndola. Es el de cabello castaño, si quiere la acompaño-

-Si no es molestia-

-De acuerdo, sígame-

Tomoyo siguió a la enfermera quién la llevo a una habitación donde había cerca de 4 o 5 camas con gente enferma en cada una de ellas. Al llegar al final encontró a Sabrina recostada en la última cama y a un doctor junto a ella. Tomoyo no le vio la cara ya que estaba dándoles la espalda pero eso no le importó mucho, ella estaba más preocupada en saber como seguía su hermana.

-Doctor, la señorita dice ser familiar de la paciente-dijo la enfermera llamando la atención del doctor

-Oh, perfecto, necesito unos datos de la paciente…-dijo el doctor volteando.

-Bueno, me retiro doctor-dijo la enfermera yéndose de ahí

Al verse la cara el doctor y Tomoyo se quedaron algo sorprendidos. El doctor era nada más y nada menos que Julien Leclerc.

-Hola de nuevo… ¿Tú eres el doctor de mi hermana?-preguntó Tomoyo algo sonrojada al recordad su encuentro de esa tarde

-Eso parece… -dijo Julien un poco sorprendido de ver a Tomoyo tan pronto

-¿Cómo sigue mi hermana? dijo Tomoyo acercándose a la cama de su hermana

-Pues está estable aunque es un milagro que esté así. Perdió mucha sangre pero creo que se recuperará pronto. Ahora no creo que sea un buen momento para hablar con ella a de estar muy cansada-

-Ya veo…Escucha, yo no soy alguien que tenga mucho dinero, pero prometo que pagaré las cuentas-metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y sacó unas cuantas monedas que había guardado de la noche anterior- Esto es lo único que tengo por ahora pero prometo que pagaré todo-

-No te preocupes por el dinero. Mira, si no tienes para pagar las cuentas médicas no importa, yo me encargaré y puedes pagar cuando tengas el dinero-

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias-dijo sonriéndole a Julien

-No hay de que…Sabes, te vez mejor con una sonrisa en tu rostro… ¿Estabas llorando hace rato verdad?-preguntó Julien algo preocupado

-Pues… si lo estaba…me acabo de enterar que una amiga muy querida falleció-

-Oh…lo siento…si hay algo que pueda hacer para…-

-No, estoy bien gracias, ya me has ayudado suficiente con lo de mi hermana y en verdad te lo agradezco-

-No hay de que. Si me disculpas tengo que revisar a otros pacientes, con permiso-dijo Julien mientras se alejaba de ahí

Una vez que Julien se había ido Tomoyo se acercó una silla y se sentó junto a su hermana. El ver a Sabrina ahí de indefensa y débil hizo que a Tomoyo le naciera un remordimiento. Solo de imaginas que hubiera pasado de haber llegado un poco mas tarde y la conciencia no la dejaba descansar, pudo haber perdido a su hermana en un instante y sin embargo ahí estaba junto a su ella.

-Es verdad lo que dicen… Uno no aprecia lo que tiene hasta que casi lo pierde-susurro Tomoyo mientras tomaba la mano tibia de su hermana

-¿To…Tomoyo…eres tu?-dijo Sabrina despertando

-Si… No te esfuerces demasiado, solo vine a ver como estabas-

-Estoy bien-dijo sonriéndole a su hermana mientras se soltaba de la mano de Tomoyo y acariciaba su rostro- Sabes, lo que dijo el doctor es verdad, te vez mas bonita con una sonrisa…Tomoyo yo…quiero disculparme-

-¿Disculparte?-

-Si, por haberte dicho esas cosas tan horrendas, no se qué me paso…-

-No Sabrina-interrumpió Tomoyo- Yo soy quien debe disculparse…nunca debí decirte lo que dije… Lo siento-

Ambas hermanas se quedaron conversando un rato hasta que una de las enfermeras fue por Tomoyo ya que la hora de vistas había terminado.

-Buenas noches señorita-dijo la enfermera a Tomoyo

-Buenas noches-dijo Tomoyo alejándose de la entrada del hospital

-Hey Tomoyo-gritó una voz varonil llamando la atención de la chica. A pesar de la poca luz que había Tomoyo pudo ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Julien- Yo…mmm… me, me preguntaba si quisieras, solo si quieres…pues…que si quieras que te acompañe a tu casa-siguió Julien nervioso

-Muchas gracias pero no quisiera ser una molestia-

-¡No! No es molestia en verdad… Insisto, no es seguro para una chica tan linda como tu estas sola en las calles de una cuidad tan peligrosa de noche-

-Je,je pues… bueno… esta bien-aceptó Tomoyo sintiendo como se sonrojaba

Julien a pesar de seguir sonrojado le ofreció el brazo a Tomoyo quien lo acepto algo avergonzada. Mientras caminaban por las calles ambos iban conversando como viejos amigos que se acabaran de reencontrar. Hablaron de lo que les gustaba y Julien le contó a Tomoyo que él venía de una familia de médicos y por eso era doctor y que aunque él en realidad quería ser pianista su sueño no se cumplió por los deseos de sus padres y poco a poco se fueron conociendo. Si cualquiera los hubiera visto hubiera pensado que eran una joven pareja, y de hecho no faltaba quien si pensara eso.

-Señor, ¿quiere una rosa para su novia?-preguntó la anciana acercándose a Julien

-Nosotros no somos…-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo sonrojándose de nuevo

-Aún así le regalo esta flor…no importa lo que digan usted y su novia hacen una linda pareja-

-Gracias-dijo Julien sonrojado al máximo haciendo que Tomoyo riera-Je,je toma. Después de todo la flor era para ti-

-Gracias-

Tomoyo tomó la flor entre sus manos mientras caminaba. Pronto llegaron a la mansión Hiragisawa, como no quería despertar a nadie Tomoyo decidió entrar por la puerta de servicio de la cocina mientras Julien la seguía.

-Pues…Buenas noches-dijo Julien sonrojado

-Buenas noches-dijo Tomoyo.

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio hasta que Tomoyo se acercó un poco a Julien y parándose en las puntas de sus dedos le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por la rosa-susurró Tomoyo avergonzada dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer

-No… no hay de qué-dijo Julien reaccionando mientras se tocaba la mejilla que Tomoyo había besado

-Adiós-dijo Tomoyo mientras entraba rápido por la puerta de servicio. Mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella una extraña sensación la embargó. Era un sentimiento muy extraño y que no había sentido antes nunca… era como si una gran alegría se apoderara de su cuerpo. Tomoyo se quedó viendo a la rosa que estaba en sus manos. Con cuidado de no maltratarla la abrazó mientras la voz de Julien sonaba en su mente de nuevo. Su aroma, su sonrisa, su voz… por alguna razón ella empezaba a extrañar eso y no habían pasado ni 10 minutos de que lo había visto.

-¿Qué te está pasado Tomoyo? No puede ser que te estés enamorando de este hombre que apenas y conoces… ¿o si?- se preguntó Tomoyo mientras iba a su habitación


	9. Capítulo 8

Mientras subía las escaleras un extraño ruido llamó su atención…era el piano. Lentamente se acercó a donde escuchaba la melodía esperado saber quién era quien tocaba el piano tan hermosamente. Tratando de ser lo menos ruidosa posible, ella se acercó a la puerta entreabierta desde donde provenía la música. Al ver dentro Tomoyo no pudo creer lo que veía. Ahí estaba Eriol sentado alumbrado solo por la luz de una vela. Era una imagen muy hermosa y romántica hasta cierto punto.

Lentamente Tomoyo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música. Sin darse cuenta ella se estaba quedando dormida en el pasillo arrullada por la música pero justo en ese momento la música paró de repente. Tomoyo abrió los ojos para ver que era lo que había pasado y vio a Eriol sentado algo encorvado.

-Kaho…-susurró Eriol lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella lo escuchara. Unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas del joven mientras el se quedaba estático en esa posición

Detrás de la puerta Tomoyo se quedó estática por un momento al ver al joven llorando pero entonces algo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Una mano varonil se posó en su hombro haciendo que la joven.

-Sh, no hagas ruido-dijo la voz de un joven mientras le tapaba la boca a Tomoyo- Te soltaré pero solo si prometes que no vas a gritar. No soy nadie malo pero no puedo darme el lujo de que Eriol sepa que lo estuve espiando…ahora que lo pienso tu tampoco…a menos que seas su…-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Tomoyo sin previo aviso se lanzó a Eriol haciendo que este cayera sentado en el suelo mientras ella lo abrazaba.

-Eriol…ayúdame…ese hombre…-dijo Tomoyo con voz temblorosa aún abrazado a Eriol pero al notar esto ella se separó de él sumamente sonrojada

-Buenas noches Eriol, veo que ya tienes novia nueva-dijo el joven sonriente

-¡Harold que haces aquí?-dijo Eriol con tono de sorpresa

-Pues resulta que decidí venir a pasar unos días con mi hermano favorito y pues como tengo llave de la puerta entré. Por cierto, lo siento señorita, creo que no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Harold Hiragisawa soy el hermano semi-perdido del aquí presente, mucho gusto-

-¿Her…hermano?-dijo Tomoyo sorprendida por ello, ahora que lo veía bien, era cierto que tenían ciertos rasgos parecidos como el color de ojos y cabello sin embargo él tenía la tez mas bronceada que Eriol y con diferentes rasgos en su cara.

-Así es, mucho gusto y usted es…-

-Tomoyo-

-Mucho gusto Tomoyo-dijo educadamente Harold

-Harold, no es que me moleste pero¿qué haces aquí?-

-¡Increíble¡Así tratas a tu hermano después de año y medio de no verlo!-dijo pretendiendo haberse ofendido. Tomoyo al ver las caras que hacía solo pudo sonreír tímidamente- En fin, creo que me voy a dormir…buenas noches hermanito…por cierto, ustedes tórtolos no se queden despiertos tan tardeo sino tendré mas sobrinos pronto…

-¡HAROLD¡En verdad no has cambiado nada, sigues igual de mal pensado que siempre!-dijo eriol algo decepcionado por la actitud de su hermano- La señorita Tomoyo es la niñera de Christine-

-Ooh, ya veo…Entonces no te molestaría si la llevo a cenar conmigo alguna vez o algo así ¿no?-

-¡HAROLD!-dijo Eriol enojado pero pronto cobró una expresión burlona -Además no sabemos que pensaría Nakuru si haces eso¿verdad?-

-Tú sabes que mi Nakuru es la única mujer para mi Eriol. Bueno, ha sido una larga noche, me retiro señorita, fue un placer conocerla. Hasta mañana-dijo Harold besando la mano de Tomoyo-Buenas noches Tomoyo-

-Buenas noches-dijo la joven sumamente sonrojada

-Tomoyo si quieres puedes irte a dormir. Yo llevaré a mi hermano a la otra habitación de huéspedes-

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches-

Mientras Tomoyo se alejaba en el pasillo Eriol y Harold fueron en dirección contraria. Mientras caminaban ambos un silencio algo tenso se creó.

-¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres Harold? Tú nunca vienes por tu propia cuenta-dijo Eriol deteniéndose frente a su hermano.

Al levantar el rostro Harold vio la frialdad en los ojos de su hermano. La expresión alegre y relajada de hacía unos momentos había cambiado por una expresión seria con mirada fría y calculadora.

-Veo que en estos años no has cambiado nada tu tampoco, sigues con esa mirada tuya de cuando ella se fue-Eriol no se movió de donde estaba y ente él y Harold se formó un silencio muy tenso

-Harold si no viniste a decirme nada importante, entonces vete de una buena vez-

-Vamos, cálmate Eriol. Es verdad, vine aquí porque necesito tu ayuda, pero no es lo que tú crees. No necesito tu dinero ni nada, solo que me permitas quedarme un tiempo aquí y… que me ayudes en un caso-

-Harold, tu sabes que yo ya no trabajo en eso. Yo ya no trabajo con la policía ni nada por el estilo. Ahora soy un escritor y no quiero poner a mi familia en peligro por algún descuido-dijo Eriol tranquilizándose- Christine ahora solo me tiene a mi y tengo que cuidarme o de lo contrario ella quedaría sola-

-Lo entiendo Eriol, en verdad lo hago, pero…-

-Nada de pero, Harold. Si te quieres quedar en esta casa entonces seguirás mis reglas y no hay ninguna a discusión-

-De acuerdo Eriol, cumpliré tus reglas… gracias por dejarme quedarme hermanito-dijo Harold volviendo a sonreír

-Nunca cambiarás, eres el mayor y pareces el menor. Ven vamos por tus maletas-

Esa noche en la casa se sentía un ambiente nuevo en la mansión Hiragisawa. Se sentía en el ambiente que algo importante iba a cambiar…

-¡Tomoio¡Tomoio despieta ya es de día!-dijo una vocecita sacando de sus sueños a la chica amatista

-Awww… ¿Christine, eres tú¿Qué hora es?-dijo Tomoyo empezando a despertarse

-Ya es de día, mira…-dijo la pequeña jalando la corina del cuarto- ¡Vez ya salió el sol¡Mi tío Hadold nos va a llevad a montad!

-Ya voy pequeña-dijo Tomoyo levantándose de la cama y empezando a tenderla-Si quieres sal un momento mientras me arreglo un poco¿si?-

-Bueno. Voy a desperdad a papá-

Unos momentos más tarde Tomoyo bajó al comedor. Al entrar notó que ya no había nadie, no estaban puestos ni siquiera los lugares lo cual se le hizo extraño porque aunque ella se quedó dormida, Nakuru a esas horas normalmente ya tenía todo listo.

-Tomoyo, que bueno que te encuentro-dijo Nakuru saliendo de la cocina

-¿Y todos¿Dónde están?-

-Afuera. Harold está jugando con Christine y Eriol aún no ha bajado. Ven acompáñame-dijo tomando la mano de la chica y saliendo al jardín-Mira allá están, en la terraza-

En ese momento Nakuru se fue a donde estaba la niña jugando. Tomoyo no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que salió, la imagen era hermosa. Había flores por donde quiera y muy bien cuidadas todas y cada una de ellas. En eso Eriol salió al jardín quedando atrás de Tomoyo.

-Wow…el jardín es hermoso. Siempre lo veía por mi ventana pero se ve más bello así-dijo Tomoyo pensando en voz alta

-En verdad que es hermoso, en especial en esta temporada del año. Buenos días-dijo Eriol saludando a Tomoyo-Veo que a ti también te despertó Christine, discúlpala ella no lo hacía con mala intención. No dudes que fue Harold quien le dijo que fuera a despertar a todos-

-No al contrario, yo debí de haberme levantado antes para hacer mis deberes. Perdón no volverá a pasar-

-No te preocupes, anoche todos tuvimos una noche larga-dijo Eriol sonriendo- Ven vamos a desayunar-

Mientras Tomoyo acompañaba a Eriol a la mesa sintió como si la escena frente a ella fuera un sueño. Todo parecía tan perfecto, las flores, el clima, la alegría de todos. Era como un sueño hecho realidad, por un momento, Tomoyo sintió como si estuviera viendo frente a ella a una gran y feliz familia a la cual ella se estaba integrando…Familia…esa palabra solo la conocía a medias y aún así apreciaba mas esa palabra que muchas otras personas.

-¡Tomoio!-grito Christine al ver a su compañera de juegos llegar- ¡Ven te tengo que mostrar algo!-dijo tomando la mano de la chica

-Ya voy Christine, solo espera un momento mientras le sirvo el desayuno a tu papi¿si?-

-Por mi no te preocupes-dijo Eriol sirviéndose jugo-Yo me sirvo, ve con la niña-

-De acuerdo, seguida vuelvo-dijo Tomoyo siguiendo a la niña quien le tomaba la mano

Christine llevó a Tomoyo a una parte del jardín que desde la mesa del desayuno no se podía ver, pero si desde la ventana de la chica. En ese rincón había un pequeño invernadero cubierto de enredaderas en sus paredes. Christine soltó la mano de Tomoyo y abrió la puerta dejando ver lo que escondía.

-¡Mira¡Ahí esta!-dijo Christine corriendo a una bola de pelos. Al abrazarla esta se levantó tomando forma de un enorme perro San Bernardo- Mi tío y yo lo encontamos en la mañana mientas desayunábamos. Se llama Puppy poque mi tío dice que así se dice ingles a los cachodos-

-Christine, no creo que eso se aun cachorro-dijo Tomoyo divertida al ver a la niña prácticamente montando al perro. Entonces el perro se acercó a la chica y empezó a acomodarse junto a ella.

-Padece que le gustas Tomoio. Vamos a mostráselo a papá-

-Je, je. De acuerdo-

Mientras tanto en la mesa del desayuno un par de hermanos disfrutaban de su desayuno…bueno, al menos uno de ellos lo hacía mientras el otro por alguna razón no dejaba de estornudar.

-¿Estás enfermo Eriol?-preguntó Harold tomando otra rebana de pan

-No… es muy raro, achu, yo casi nunca me enfermó así. Ha de ser una de mis alergias-dijo Eriol sonándose la nariz- Pero es muy dado, achu, casi nunca me dan así-

-Je, je lo siento por ti hermano. Mira, ahí vienen Christine y Tomoyo-

-Hola papi… mida te quiero presentar a….a…-dijo Christine buscando algo-Tomoio, donde esta Pu…-

Christine no terminó la frase porque antes de hacerlo Eriol se encontraba en el piso aplastado por una la enorme masa de pelo. Erio solo pudo voltear su cabeza un poco para recibir una lamida en su cara de parte del perro.

-¡HAROLD?-gritó Eriol con el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones mientras salía de debajo del animal-¡QUÉ HACE ESTE PERRO AQUÍ?-

-Mira papi, él es Puppy. Mi tío y yo lo encontamos afuera del jadín-dijo Christine mientras el perro se iba a donde ella estaba- ¿Verdad que es bonito?

-HAROLD VEN ACA-gritó Eriol impidiendo la huída a su hermano quien estaba saliendo discretamente del lugar- ¡Quieres explicarme por qué trajiste un perro a la casa sabiendo que soy alérgico?-

-¿TÚ¿A poco eres alérgico a los perros?-dijo con un tono de cinismo que se podía notar al instante que sí sabía sobre la alergia

-No te hagas el que no sabes nada. Desde pequeños siempre he sido alérgico a los perros. Tú siempre me molestaban llevando perros a la casa y dejándolos dormir en mi cuarto a propósito-gritó Eriol a Harold enojado- Ese perro se va inmediatamente de esta casa-

-Pero…pero…-empezó Christine a punto de llorar- Yo quiedo a Puppy-

-Christine, no llores por favor. Achu, si quieres vamos al parque hoy pero, achu, ese perro no se puede quedar-dijo Eriol tratando de calmar a la niña

-¡Ya se¿Pronto será tu cumpleaños no pequeña?-dijo Harold mientras Christine asentía con la cabeza-Pues bien, feliz cumpleaños, te regalo a este perrito-

-¡SI! Gacias tío-dijo Christine mientras abrazaba a Harold

-¡Harold! Achu-dijo Eriol enojado-¿Por qué siempre me llevas la, achu, contraria?-

-Para eso son los hermanos¿no? Además note preocupes, el perro se quedaría en el jardín y Christine, Tomoyo, Nakuru y yo lo cuidaremos bien-

-Achu, veo que no me podré librar de este perro, Achu. En fin, supongo que, achu, no queda otra opción. Christine lleva a pasear a tu perro, Tomoyo, achu, acompáñala por favor-

-¡Gacias papi! Dijo Christine abrazando a Eriol-Ven Puppy vamos a pasear-

-En seguida volvemos. Con su permiso- dijo Tomoyo saliendo con la pequeña y el perro.

-Se ve que la quiere mucho - dijo Harold al verlas salir jugando

-Si lo sé, pero……tengo miedo de que se encariñe mucho con Tomoyo – dijo Eriol un poco preocupado-Ella es una buena persona pero, a decir verdad lo que me preocupa es que se encariñe demasiado con Tomoyo. Christine es una niña nunca a tenido una figura materna y puede que…-

-Que piense algo que nunca será-completó Harold entendiendo

A decir verdad le dolía mucho ver a su hermano así, sufriendo aún por la misma mujer. Frente a él estaba una mujer de buen corazón que quería mucho a su hija y era perfecta para el carácter de Eriol y aún así el seguía pensando en esa mujer. La mujer que hacía unos cuantos años atrás había dejado atrás a Eriol y a Christine sin dar explicación alguna. Kaho Mizuki aún seguía muy presente en esa casa y sus habitantes.

-Eriol…yo…yo creo que deberías empezar a pensar un poco más en Christine. Tú has sido un padre maravilloso con ella, de eso no hay duda, pero la niña necesita una madre…-

-Ahora vuelvo-dijo Eriol serio mientras salía del patio

Al salir vio a Christine tomando algunas flores y dándoselas a Tomoyo quien empezó a hacer una corona con ella. Sin que ellas lo vieran Eriol se quedó un momento observándolas. Ambas se veían tan alegres juntas que parecía una escena inclusive mágica. Hasta no hace mucho, Eriol siempre había notado un cierto destello de soledad en los ojos de Christine, como si le faltara algo, pero ésta había desaparecido ahora. La sonrisa de ambas era tan pura, tan real que por un momento Eriol deseó que siempre fuera así.

"_Tal vez…tal vez Harold tenga razón. Probablemente ya sea hora de que trate de encontrarle una madre a Christine" _se dijo sonriendo

En ese momento algo dentro de Eriol se sacudió. No podía ser¿era posible que él ya estuviera olvidando tan fácilmente a la madre de su hija? Erio se quedó unos momentos pensando, una mezcla de emociones lo invadió. Por un lado se sentía aliviado de que por fin estaba superando el dolor que había tratado de reprimir por tanto tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo, sentía un remordimiento enorme por haber pensado en conseguir a alguien más para jugar el papel de madre de Christine.

-Buenos días-dijo un joven desde la reja de la mansión- ¿Puedo entrar?-

-¿Julien¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Tomoyo ago confundida-¡Esta Sabrina bien verdad¡Por favor dime que no vienes a darme una mala noticia!-

-No, tranquila, ella está bien. Vengo des hospital y ya se le ve mucho mejor-dijo el joven calmando a la chica-Mmm…Tomoyo…yo… pues yo-

-¡Tomoyo!-dijo Eriol saliendo de su escondite- ¿Podrías ir un momento a la cocina? Creo que Nakuru necesita ayuda con lo del desayuno-con cierto aire de superioridad, él volteó a ver a Julien

-Oh, lo siento. Él es Julien Leclerc, es el doctor de mi hermana en Saint Renaï. Julien él es Eriol Hiragisawa-

-Ya nos conocíamos, gracias Tomoyo-dijo Eriol fríamente

-Pues..bueno-empezó Julien algo atemorizado por la actitud de Eriol-Bueno, me retiro, Tomoyo toma, son para ti-

Tomoyo se acercó a tomar un ramo de rosas que el joven le pasó por la reja. Mientras tomaba las flores Tomoyo se sonrojó mucho y solo pudo susurrar un ligero gracias antes de que Julien se fuera.

-¿Puedo ved tus flodes Tomoio?-pregunto Christine quién hasta ahora había estado jugando con Puppy sin notar nada- Tu amigo es muy lindo podque te dio flodes muy bonitas-

-Je, je, si, es buena persona. Bueno, voy a ayudar a Nakuru y a poner las flores en agua. Ve al jardín a jugar en seguida vengo-dijo empezando a alejarse pero entonces Eriol la detuvo

-Espera…sabes, creo que es mejor que cuides a Christine un rato. Voy a caminar-

En ese momento Tomoyo miró confusa a Eriol quien ya estaba saliendo. ¿Quién entendía a ese hombre? Un momento está pidiendo que vaya a ayudar y al siguiente cambia de opinión repentinamente.

-Bueno Christine, mientras tu papá a caminar¿por qué no vamos a meter estas flores y luego termino tu corona de flores?-

-Bueno, ven Puppy-

Mientras Eriol salía de la mansión su mente poco a poco se estaba aclarando, o al menos eso creía. ¿Qué le estaba pasando¿Por qué había reaccionado así? Él no era del tipo de personas que era maleducados con alguien sin haberlo conocido, esto era muy extraño. Mientras seguía caminando por las calles trató de despejar su mente. Habían pasado tantas cosas esa mañana que ya no sabía ni en que pensar, fue entonces cuando, sin saber si era un espejismo o un juego de su imaginación, por un momento creyó ver a la mujer de cabellera rojiza por la cual él se había enamorado doblar la esquina.

-¡Kaho?-se preguntó corriendo detrás de la mujer, pero al llegar pudo ver claramente que había sido solo un juego de su mente, su corazón estaba traicionando a su razón-Tengo que olvidarla…Voy a olvidarla, para poder seguir, por Christine-

En ese momento Eriol Hiragisawa se prometió a si mismo olvidar a quien alguna vez hubiera sido el mayor amor de su vida. Un capítulo nuevo en la vida de Eriol Hiragisawa empezaría con esta promesa


	10. Capítulo 9

**El amor de una Rosa**

**Por: Tenshi Akire**

-Veamos…llevo el pan, la leche, una manzana… -dijo una joven de ojos verdes revisando en su canasta-Creo que ya era todo. Oh no, está empezando a llover. Mejor me apresuro-

Mientras corría por las calles camino a su coche creyó ver de reojo a un amigo suyo. El joven se veía algo extraño lo cuál llamó la atención de ella y le hizo preguntarse si en verdad era él.

-¿Eriol?-preguntó acercándose

-Oh, hola Sakura. ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien, pero vamos al coche antes de que empiece a llover fuerte-

El coche no quedaba muy lejos de ahí así que pronto ambos estaban resguardados bajo el techo de este-¿Y cómo ustedes? ¿Cómo sigue Tomoyo?-

-Estamos bien gracias. Puedo preguntar ¿a dónde ibas?-

-Voy al hospital a visitar a Sabrina, acompáñame creo que le dará gusto recibir visitas nuevas ¿Y tú a dónde ibas?-

-De hecho estaba pensando en ir a casa de Syaoran un rato…-

-Perfecto. Entonces le diré al chofer que me deje en el hospital y te lleve a casa, a menos que quisieras acompañarme-

Eriol no puso objeción sobre ir a visitar a Sabrina y se dirigieron hacia el hospital. Durante el camino empezó a llover a cántaros. Sakura veía la lluvia por la ventana emocionada, parecía una niña de 5 años viendo una gran atracción. Esto divirtió a Eriol quién por un momento recordó a Christine. A pesar de que Sakura era toda una mujer y muy madura cuando era necesario, se podía ver el gran amor a las cosas simples de la vida y la inocencia de una niña brillar en sus ojos.

-Te gusta la lluvia ¿verdad?-comentó Eriol

-Si, me encanta. Me recuerda a cuando era chica. Mi hermano y yo solíamos jugar en la lluvia por horas hasta que mamá tuviera la cena o papá nos dijera que entráramos-dijo Sakura sonriendo tristemente

Eriol notó el cambio de la chica y no pudo evitar sentir cierto remordimiento sobre ello

-Ya veo…yo, lo siento. No quise…-

-No está bien, esos fueron buenos tiempos y aunque sé que nunca volverán es bueno recordar de vez en cuando-dijo ella animándose de nuevo-Después de todo hay que mirar al pasado y recordar lo bueno para poder seguir

-Es cierto-

-Mira ya llegamos. Mejor entramos pronto o nos mojaremos mucho-

Mientras Eriol ayudaba a bajar del coche a Sakura, la lluvia empezaba a disminuir. Rápidamente ambos entraron al hospital tratando de mojarse lo mejor posible ya que a pesar de que la lluvia había disminuido aún era algo fuerte. Dentro del hospital una enfermera de cabello castaño se le acercó a Sakura.

-Señorita Sakura, qué bueno que ya ha vuelto. La señorita Sabrina estaba preocupada usted-dijo mientras saludaba a Sakura

-Je, je hoy se me hizo un poco tarde-dijo mientras correspondía al saludo de la enfermera- Disculpa Anne, ¿dónde está Sabrina? Le traje una visita nueva, él es el joven Hiragisawa-

-Mucho gusto-dijo la enfermera sonriendo

-Mucho gusto-dijo Eriol saludando

-Bueno, voy ver si pueden pasar. Con su permiso-

La enfermera se fue camino a las habitaciones dejando a ambos en la sala de espera. Mientras estaban en la sala de espera, Eriol empezó a preguntarse cómo sería la hermana de Tomoyo…Ahora que lo pensaba, no conocía nada de la hermana para nada, solo de cuando de vez en cuando Tomoyo la mencionaba.

-Eriol cálmate. Le vas a agradar tenlo por seguro-dijo Sakura calmando al chico

-Ya pueden pasar-dijo la enfermera volviendo

Mientras se acercaban a la cama de Sabrina, Eriol empezó a ponerse muy nervioso. Finalmente llegaron a la cama de Sabrina y Eriol quedó muy sorprendido. Él estaba esperando ver a una chica asiática parecida a Tomoyo pero al ver a la joven rubia frente a el en verdad lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Hola Sabrina, ¿ya te sientes mejor?-preguntó Sakura alegremente mientras dejaba la canasta en el piso

-Bien gracias-dijo Sabrina abrazando a Sakura-Si todo sale bien pronto saldré del hospital, solo unos días más-

-¡¿En serio!-dijo Sakura casi gritando alegremente

-Shh. Sakura, recuerda que es un hospital no puedes gritar así-dijo Eriol poniendo un dedo en su boca- Por un momento me recordaste a Christine con ese grito-

-Je, je tienes razón Eriol. ¡Es cierto, perdón! Sabrina, él es un amigo mío, se llama Eriol Hiragisawa-

-Mucho gusto-dijo Eriol tendiéndole la mano

-Igual…-empezó a decir Sabrina mientras le daba la mano

En cuanto Sabrina le dio la mano a Eriol esta se quedó muy callada. Era él, no podía creer como no lo había notado, ese era el hombre que se había llevado a Tomoyo la noche que debutó en el prostubilo. Sin decir nada más Sabrina se soltó de la mano de Eriol dejando a Eriol y Sakura muy confundidos por su actitud.

-Sabrina, ¿te sucede algo?-preguntó Eriol al notar la actitud de la chica

-No-mintió fríamente la chica-¿Sakura, podemos hablar en privado? Necesito decirte algo importante-

-Bueno, en ese caso las dejo conversar, voy a esperar afuera Sakura-

-Claro Eriol, en seguida te alcanzo-

En cuanto ambas quedaron a solas Sakura un tenso silencio se formó. Sakura sabía que algo de Eriol había incomodado a Sabrina pero no se atrevía a preguntar por miedo a la reacción de la chica.

-Sakura… ¿por qué trajiste aquí a ese hombre?-dijo Sabrina finalmente rompiendo el silencio

-¿Qué por qué lo traje? Pues creí que te gustaría tener más compañía…-

-Por favor Sakura no te hagas la que no sabes de que se trata esto. NO es el hecho de que traigas compañía o no, es el hecho de que por qué él. ¡Ese hombre fue el que se llevo a mi hermana! ¡Solo piensa, ¿crees que quiero recibir de visita al hombre que se llevo a mi hermana a hacerle sabrá Dios que clase de cosas! ¿¡Sakura, de qué te ríes! ¡Estoy hablando en serio!-

-Jajaja Sabrina, creo que te equivocas-dijo Sakura riendo- La impresión que tienes de Eriol está mal. Él no le ha hecho nada a Tomoyo. Te aseguro que mientras esté con él ella está en buenas manos. Te lo aseguro, él no le ha tocado ni un pelo a ella-

-Pero, entonces ¿por qué es que acabo en el hospital esa noche? De seguro no fue solo porque si-

-Mira, no sé que pasó pero te aseguro que él no le habría hecho nada. Eriol es un buen hombre, si lo conocieras entenderías. Te aseguro que en cuanto salgas de aquí y lo conozcas bien te agradará-

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Sabrina aún poco segura

-Bueno, discúlpame por la corta visita pero debo irme. Está lloviendo muy fuerte y quisiera llegar pronto a casa-

-Claro, no te preocupes. En cuanto salga espero poder ir a conocer a tu famoso Syaoran-

-Je, je ten por seguro que lo harás. Bueno ya me voy, adiós-

-Adiós, cuídate-dijo Sabrina despidiéndose

Un momento después de que Sakura se hubiera ido Sabrina se tendió sobre la cama de nuevo. A pesar de lo que le había dicho Sakura sobre Eriol, ella aún no confiaba en él. Diga lo que diga Sakura ella no estaría convencida de que él era un buen hombre hasta que pudiera comprobarlo por ella misma.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de espera del hospital Eriol estaba aún pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. En realidad él no entendía el por que de la actitud de Sabrina hacia él. Lo único que podría se considerado que él hizo mal fue el que seguramente ella notó cuando él se sorprendió al verla, pero es que en verdad fue algo que no pudo evitar. Él esperaba ver a alguna joven con rasgos asiáticos no a una joven con rasgos completamente europeos. Algo era seguro, ahora él sabía algo más de Tomoyo, ella a pesar de que no eran hermanas de sangre, sentía un gran amor fraternal por Sabrina. Era increíble como una mujer que de seguro había pasado por mucho sufrimiento tuviera esa capacidad de amar a las personas, y no solo lo decía por Sabrina, también Christine era un ejemplo de cómo Tomoyo podía dar una enorme muestra de amor. Pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Sakura quien estaba saliendo de ver a Sabrina.

En cuanto Sakura salió ambos se dirigieron al coche el cual al parecer no se había movido desde que los había dejado. La lluvia empezaba a ponerse cada vez más fuerte pero para suerte de ambos Anne, la enfermera que saludó Sakura, les ofreció una sombrilla. Al parecer alguien había olvidado la suya. Ambos se apresuraron a entrar al coche. Una vez dentro Sakura le indicó al chofer que los llevaran a su casa. La casa de Syaoran no estaba muy lejos de ahí así que tardaron poco en llegar. Unos 20 minutos después ambos ya habían llegado a la mansión Li.

-Syaoran, ya llegue. Traje visitas-dijo Sakura mientras entraba a la mansión seguida por Eriol

-¡Ya voy!-gritó Syaoran

-De seguro está en el estudio-dijo Sakura algo molesta-Últimamente se la pasa encerrado ahí y cada vez que le pregunto que tanto hace evade el tema. En fin, acompáñame, un poco de distracción le serviría-

-Sakura, si quieres yo voy a llamarlo. Quisiera hablar con él a solas si no es molestia-

-Claro que no, tú pasa, siéntete como en tu casa. Si pregunta por mi dile que estoy en la cocina ayudando con la cena-

-Claro-

Para Eriol moverse en la mansión de Syaoran era como caminar por su propia casa. Conocía la mansión tan bien como su propia mansión así que pronto llegó al estudio donde, tal y como había dicho Sakura, Syaoran estaba entre montañas de libros y papeles.

-¿Syaoran? Quién lo diría, tú debajo de esa montaña de libros-dijo Eriol sarcásticamente

-Je, je hola Eriol, justo estaba pensando en ti-dijo Syaoran mientras levantaba la vista-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Pues… Syaoran, ¿podemos hablar?-

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Syaoran preocupado mientras se levantaba de su silla- ¿Pasó algo? ¿Están bien todos? ¿Le pasó algo a Christine?-

-No, no todo está bien-

-¿Entonces?-

-Syaoran…la vi. Hoy vi a Kaho de nuevo…al menos eso creí-dijo Eriol sentándose en un sillón frente a Syaoran-Fue solo mi imaginación. Syaoran, creo que es hora de que intente encontrar otra madre para Christine. Tu sabes, ella pronto entrará a la escuela y sabes lo cruel que los niños pueden llega a ser-

-Eriol, se honesto. Esto no lo debes de hacer por Christine, hazlo por ti. Estoy seguro de que tú también quieres empezar de nuevo-

-Si, tal vez tengas razón-

-¡Por supuesto que tengo razón! Y dime, ¿alguien te ha llamado la atención? ¿Por casualidad no será cierta chica de cabello negro que ambos conocemos?-dijo Syaoran levantándose y dándole una mirada de complicidad a Eriol

-¿De qué hablas Syaoran?-

-Vamos Eriol no te hagas el que no sabes. Tomoyo, de ella hablo. Por favor, llevo años tratando de convencerte de seguir adelante y oh sorpresa, apenas entra Tomoyo a tu vida y de pronto quieres seguir adelante. Vamos, dime, ¿te gusto la chica?-

-Syaoran estás loco. Tomoyo es una buena chica pero no me gusta-

-Lo que tú digas, lo que tú digas. Oye, ¿te vas a quedar a cenar?-

-No, quisiera llegar a casa antes de que sea muy de noche, en cuanto baje la tormenta espero-

-Mm… si quieres le digo a alguien que te lleve-

-Si no es mucha molestia…-

-Claro que no, pero ven-dijo Syaoran levantándose de su sillón- Tengo que mostrarte algo-

Sin decir más Syaoran salió prácticamente corriendo del cuarto seguido por Eriol. Ambos salieron del estudio y caminaron rápido por el pasillo. Al llegar a la sala de juegos, que se encontraba un cuarto antes del final del pasillo, Syaoran entró y pronto busco una caja. Eriol estaba muy extrañado por la actitud del joven, estaba muy ansioso por mostrarle aquella cosa.

Syaoran se acercó a un armario y empezó a buscar la llave para abrirlo. Eriol se aburrió de ver a su amigo buscar algo entre el montón de cosas que tenía en el armario así que tomó un libro y empezó a hojearlo. Parecía interesante, hablaba sobre un hombre viejo que de tanto leer historias de caballeros se convirtió en uno o algo así.

-¡Aquí está!-dijo Syaoran alegre mientras tomaba caja de madera

-¿Qué es eso Syaoran?-

Syaoran no dijo nada y abrió la caja. Dentro un hermoso anillo de oro con un diamante rosado estaba. Eriol entendió de inmediato que quería…

-Le voy a pedir matrimonio a Sakura. Ya me imagino la cara de mi madre cuando le dije que le iba a pedir matrimonio…no tanto por el matrimonio sino porque dice que es raro lo del anillo je, je. Como podrás notar no es una tradición en China-dijo emocionado- He estado esperando el momento y creo que este ha llegado. Vamos a ir una semana de viaje a un pueblo cercano, es muy tranquilo y romántico y quería invitarlos a ti, Christine y los demás. Renté una cabaña así que no hay problema por el hospedaje-

-Pero… y ¿cuando se van?-

-Pues, estaba pensando en la próxima semana- dijo algo avergonzado Syaoran-Sé que te lo estoy diciendo con muy poca anticipación pero en verdad me gustaría que fueran. Ustedes son como mi familia aquí en Europa y Tomoyo es muy amiga de Sakura…-

-Esta bien, esta bien… Es algo apresurado, cierto, pero creo que no habrá problema. Les diré en cuanto llegue a casa. Solo que hay un pequeño problema, Harold está de visita y la hermana se Tomoyo sale pronto del hospital…-

-Pues que vengan. Hay espacio de sobra y muchas gracias por ir-

-De nada. Después de todo, no todos los días mi mejor amigo le pide matrimonio a una chica jaja-

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron conversando un rato más. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo voló para ambos y no fue si no hasta las 8 de la noche que Eriol se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Seguramente todos en su casa deberían estar preocupados por él ya que había salido muy temprano. Despidiéndose de la futura joven pareja, Eriol se fue en uno de los coches.

Mientras tanto en la mansión una pequeña niña pelirroja estaba pegada al vidrio de su ventana acompañada por su niñera mientras esperaban a que el padre de la niña volviera a casa.

-Tomoio…es muy tarde, ¿por qué papá aún no llega?-dijo Christine separándose del vidrio el cual ya estaba hasta empañado de donde la niña había puesto las manos-AAwww…Esta haciendo fío y papá no nos dijo a donde iba-

-No te preocupes Christine. De seguro fue a ver a tu tío Syaoran o algo y el tiempo voló. Ven vamos a dormir…-

-¡Pero aawww no quiedo dormid hasta que mi papá llegue! ¿Si no llega quien me va a leed el cuento y cantad pada que me duema? Nakuru está ocupada cenando con mi tío…-

-¿Y si yo te leo el cuento?-dijo Tomoyo tomando uno del librero de la pequeña-Mira, que te parece el de "La Cenicienta"…-

-No, ese ya me lo sé…mejor cuéntame uno tú-dijo Christine mientras se metía entre sus sabanas- Invéntalo-

-Mmm…pues, yo no me sé muchas historias-dijo Tomoyo sentándose junto a la niña-¿Y si lo invento?-

-¡Si!-

-Bueno entonces déjame empezar-dijo mientras arropadaza a Christine- Hace mucho, mucho tiempo existió una pequeña princesita a la que todos querían. Ella era muy conocida porque llamaba mucho la atención su hermoso cabello rojo como el fuego y porque tenía un gran corazón y todos la querían. Ella vivía con los reyes en un enorme y hermoso castillo. Un día la princesa se encontró a un niño llorando a las afueras del castillo y se puso muy triste así que fue a ver por qué lloraba "¿Qué te pasa?" le preguntó la princesa "Es que perdí a mi perrito…estábamos jugando y de repente ya no lo encontré" "No te preocupes" le dijo la princesa "Yo te voy a ayudar a buscarlo" Así los dos se pusieron a buscar al perrito y estuvieron horas y horas buscándolo. Finalmente lo encontraron y el niño se fue a casa con su perrito y fue muy feliz. Fin-

Christine ni siquiera había escuchado la mitad de la historia y ya había quedado dormida. A Tomoyo le enterneció ver dormida a la pequeña como un ángel. Con cuidado de no despertarla se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del cuarto.

-¿Ya se durmió?-dijo Harold acercándose a Tomoyo -Je, je, perdón si te asusté pero es que no quería entrar a ver y despertarla-

-Está bien. Se acaba de dormir-dijo Tomoyo volteando- Si no se te ofrece nada, voy a ir a cenar. Je, je no he cenado por acompañar a Christine. Está muy preocupada por Eriol y la verdad yo también, ya tardó-

-Si, pero tranquilízate. Él se sabe cuidar muy bien en las calles-

-Si tú lo dices-

Tomoyo se despidió y se fue a su habitación. Mientras empezaba a acostarse en su cama en verdad empezó a preocuparse, ¿y si le había pasado algo a Eriol? Ella también sabía cuidarse muy bien en las calles pero también sabía a la perfección que por más que uno se sepa defender siempre estas en peligro. Sin pensarlo mucho Tomoyo salió de su alcoba y haciendo el menor ruido posible bajo a esperarlo. Tomoyo llevaba el libro que Eriol le había así que se sentó en una silla cerca de la puerta iluminada por la escasa luz de su lámpara de aceite a esperar. Tomoyo podía leer pero debido a la escasa luz sus ojos se le estaban haciendo pesados.

-Descansare un poco la vista-dijo tallándose los ojos

Apoyándose un poco en la mesa junto a ella, Tomoyo cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida pronto. No pasaron más de 15 minutos cuando, Eriol entró por la puerta tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

-¿Tomoyo?-dijo algo sorprendido al verla ahí-¿Tomoyo estás despierta?-

No hubo respuesta de la amatista. Eriol sabía que no podía dejarla ahí pero no quería despertarla.

-Mm… Tomoyo-dijo moviéndola un poco pero ella no despertaba

Eriol no quiso dejarla ahí así que la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó. En verdad esa mujer tenía el sueño pesado, parecía que no se había ni dado cuenta de que ya no estaba sentada en la silla. Mientras Eriol la subía a su habitación un leve aroma a violetas llegó a su nariz. En verdad era muy linda esa chica. AL llegar a la habitación, él la dejó en su cama con cuidado de no despertarla.

-Pobre…ha sufrido tanto y aun así es capaz de amar tanto a las personas…en verdad te admiro, mi pequeña amatista-dijo Eriol pensando en voz alta mientras salía de la habitación


	11. Capítulo 10

**El amor de una Rosa**

**Por: Tenshi Akire**

_-Tranquila hermanita. Yo te voy a cuidar no te preocupes-susurró una niña de 9 años aproximadamente abrazando a una niña de 4 años…la misma niña que con la que Tomoyo había estado soñando_

_Ambas estaban escondidas en una especie de armario. La casa estaba prácticamente en ruinas. Las llamas estaban consumiéndolo todo y las niñas no podían salir a menos de que se arriesgaran a ser atrapadas por los asesinos que rondaban su casa._

_-Rosy…-empezó la pequeña niña _

_-Shh-dijo Rosy-Escucha, voy a salir. Cuando salga tu quédate aquí y hagas lo que hagas no salgas ni hagas ningún ruido ¿de acuerdo?-_

_-Pero…-_

_-Escúchame Tomoyo, voy a buscar a mamá y a papá. Tú quédate y cuando venga Martha vete con ella-dijo Rosy. En eso volteó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la niña mientras la abrazaba-Prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho-_

_-Pero Rosy… ¿por qué lloras?-_

_-Por nada…Tomoyo, recuerda. Hagas lo que hagas, quédate aquí y no dejes que te vean o escuchen-_

_Mientras Rosy salía del armario que les estaba sirviendo de refugio, dentro Tomoyo no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas. Abriendo un poco el armario, Tomoyo pudo ver como su hermana desaparecía entre el espeso humo y las grandes llamas. Dentro de si sabía que su hermana no volvería al igual que sus padres. No pasó mucho tiempo y Tomoyo escuchó como alguien entraba a la habitación. La pequeña estaba muerta de miedo, no sabía que estaba pasando, después de todo, qué tanto puede entender una niña de tan solo 4 años._

_-¡Tomoyo!-gritó una voz histérica fuera del ropero._

_La niña al reconocer la voz abrió las puertas. Era Martha, su niñera._

_-¡Martha!-gritó Tomoyo llorando_

_La mujer al escuchar a la pequeña se internó entre varias cosas en llamas para llegar a la niña que estaba dentro del ropero. En cuanto alcanzó a la pequeña, Martha la tomó entre sus brazos y cubrió con su delantal, aún cuando esto significaba que ella ya no podría protegerse del espeso humo. _

_-¡Rápido¡La sirvienta está escapando con la otra niña!-gritó una voz de hombre mientras salían de la habitación_

_Los hombres no podían estar muy lejos, Tomoyo a pesar de estar cubierta por el mandil escuchaba los pasos de estos._

_-Mamá…papá…Rosy… ¿Dónde están?-_

_-Ellos…ellos…-empezó Martha pero no pudo hablar porque se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Con voz quebradiza continuó-Tranquila pequeña, pronto saldremos-_

_Martha siguió corriendo entre las llamas y el espeso humo pero sin darse cuenta un hombre le arrebató a su preciado tesoro de los brazos._

_-¡MARTHA!-gritó histérica Tomoyo mientras el hombre la cargaba-¡SUELTAME¡MARTHA!-_

_-¡Cállate niña!-dijo el hombre dándole un golpe a la niña en la boca_

_-¡Déjala¡Ella es solo una niña!-gritó Martha mientras forcejeaba con el hombre_

_-¡Quítate de aquí mujer estúpida¡La niña irá a donde su familia está!-dijo el hombre mientras hacía que Martha cayera al suelo_

_Tomoyo solo veía la escena aterrada mientras trataba de librarse de los brazos de aquel hombre. El hombre empezó a dejar a Martha atrás. Tomoyo estaba sintiendo una gran impotencia, no lograba librarse de los brazos de ese hombre_

_-¡MARHTA!- gritó Tomoyo inútilmente mientras la figura de si niñera desaparecía entre el humo y las flamas-¡MARTHA!..._

……

-¡Tomoyo¡Despierta!-dijo Eriol algo asustado

Tomoyo despertó asustada. Estaba sudando frío…ese sueño…había sido demasiado real. Sin decir nada Tomoyo solo empezó a llorar. Ese sueño la había dejado muy asustada.

-Tomoyo, tranquila-dijo Eriol abrazando a la chica que seguía llorando- Fue solo una pesadilla-

-Tomoio no llores-dijo Christine acercándose a la amatista

-Lo siento-dijo Tomoyo secándose las lágrimas. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazada por Eriol lo cual la hizo sonrojarse un poco mientras se separaba-¿Qué pasó¿Por qué todos están en el cuarto?-

-Vine a despetadte pero vi que estabas gitando y llorando domida y le hablé a papá-

-Sea lo que sea que estabas soñando debió de haber sido muy malo. No parabas de llorar y gritar Martha-

-¿Quién es Madta?-preguntó Christine inocentemente

-Yo…yo no lo se-dijo Tomoyo algo confundida. Esa mujer, ya era al segunda vez que soñaba con ella pero nunca en su vida la había visto-Christine¿qué te parece si salimos a pasear hoy? Conozco un parque muy bello cerca de aquí, claro, si tu papá te da permiso-

-¿Puedo papá¿Si?-

-Hoy no pequeña…-

-¡Pero yo quiedo id al padque!-

-¡Christine! Tú sabes que no me gusta que hagas berrinche. Ve a desayunar por favor, necesito hablar de algo con Tomoyo-

-Pero…pero...mm... bueno, voy a desayunad-dijo Christine de mala gana saliendo del cuarto

-¿Qué sucede? Sé que últimamente he sido mas una carga que una ayuda pero prometo que eso va a cambiar. Por favor no me eche a la calle, mi hermana aún no sale del hospital y yo…-

-Tranquila, tranquila, no es eso de lo que quiero hablar-dijo Eriol tranquilizando a la chica-De lo que quiero hablarte es sobre qué planeas hacer cuando tu hermana salga del hospital. Ayer fui con Sakura a verla y gracias a Dios ya está bien y seguramente la darán de alta pronto. Escucha, sé que aún no te he pagado ya que acabas de comenzar pero si tu hermana va a salir pronto necesitan donde quedarse…Si quieres podría prestarte la cabaña que tenemos a las afueras de la mansión, está algo pequeña y sucia ya que no la hemos usado en mucho tiempo pero creo que estaría bien para las dos…-

-¡No!-dijo Tomoyo decidida- En verdad le agradezco su amabilidad pero no quiero aceptar más favores. Es cierto que aún no tenemos donde quedarnos pero ya hemos estado en esta situación otras ocasiones y seguimos adelante. Yo ya no quiero ser una carga. Además, no tiene que sentirse obligado ni nada por el estilo. Fue más que suficiente que me diera trabajo. Yo se cual es mi lugar y no quiero aprovecharme de su amabilidad-

-Creí que habíamos quedado en que nos tutearemos, y créeme que por mi no hay problema sobre la cabaña. Hace años que no se usa, desde que nació Christine si mal no recuerdo, y creo que a ustedes les servirá-dijo Eriol tranquilamente

-Aún así. No puedo estar viviendo de la caridad por siempre…-

-Vaya que eres orgullosa, otra persona ya había aceptado. Mira, hoy te llevaré a verla y tú me dirás que te parece-

-Pero…mm… que tal si le pago renta. Podría prestarnos la cabaña y entre mi hermana y yo le pagaremos la renta, usted puede poner el precio y prometo que nosotras juntaremos el dinero-

-Vaya que eres necia…pues si es la única forma en que aceptarás-dijo Eriol dándose por vencido- En fin, baja a desayunar pronto y luego te llevaré a verla. Si quieres podemos pasar a ver a tu hermana para que le comentes de al cabaña-

-De acuerdo. En seguida bajo-

En seguida de que Eriol salió de la habitación a Tomoyo le llegó una especie de alivio. Las cosas parecían estar mejorando, si todo salía bien pronto su hermana saldría del hospital y ahora gracias a Eriol ya no estaban en la calle.

Mientras Tomoyo bajaba a la cocina para el desayuno ella escuchó el piano. Se acercó a la puerta y se encontró con Harold tocando. En verdad eran una familia de pianistas. Ambos tocaban hermosamente.

-Buenos días joven Harold-dijo Tomoyo entrando

-Oh, buenos días Tomoyo. ¿Ya bajaste a desayunar?-preguntó Harold sin dejar de tocar

-Aún no. Tocas muy bien-

-Gracias, esta canción es una sencilla, me la enseñaron cuando era pequeño-En seguida cambió de canción a una más complicada pero igualmente hermosa-Esta se llama "Missa Solemnes" es de Beethoven, gran compositor ese hombre, es una lástima lo que pasó-

-¿Qué pasó¿Murió muy joven?-

-Pues, técnicamente sí. Murió a los 57 años, pero yo me refiero a su sordera. El pobre hombre quedó sordo en la cúspide de su carrera. A los 29 años empezó y finalmente quedó totalmente sordo…aunque, no por eso dejó de componer-

-¿Sordo y compuso canciones?-dijo Tomoyo asombrada

-Así es. Mira siéntate y te mostraré un pedazo de sus últimas obras. Esta es su novena sinfonía, "Coral", de sus últimas obras de hecho-

En cuanto el piano empezó a tocar Tomoyo quedó enamorada de la música. Era una melodía hermosa y triste al mismo tiempo. Entre más tocaba Harold más se enamoraba ella del piano. Harold toco solo por unos 2 minutos pero durante ese tiempo Tomoyo entró en una especie de trance donde se dejó llevar por la música.

-Wow…-dijo Tomoyo cuando Harold dejó de tocar

-Si quieres te puedo enseñar. Claro, empezaríamos por lo básico pero quién sabe, tal vez resultes buena música-

-Ja, ja, ja, no, muchas gracias. Para esto hay que empezar desde pequeño y yo no creo poder llegar a tocar nunca melodías así…aunque, no lo niego, la música me encanta. Antes solo podía escucharla en la iglesia y una que otra vez cuando Madame tocaba su piano pero solo en esas ocasiones y eran muy escasas-

-Si mal no recuerdo la primera vez que te vi estabas espiando a Eriol tocar el piano-

-Je, je si, fue algo extraña la manera en que te conocí. ME asustaste mucho cuándo me sujetaste sin avisar-dijo Tomoyo algo sonrojada mientras recordaba

-Ja, ja, ja, mi culpa lo siento…Oye Tomoyo, por casualidad no sabes cantar el Ave María-

-¿Ave María? Pues, me acuerdo de solo un pedazo, me lo aprendí cuando iba a la iglesia-

-Voy a tocar la canción. Cántala cuando estas lista¿de acuerdo?-

-Pero yo no se cantar-

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco así que no habrá problema-

La música empezó a sonar. Tomoyo se sabía toda la canción pero estaba nerviosa, nunca había cantado. Tomando aire Tomoyo empezó a cantar con voz temblorosa. Sin previo aviso Harold dejó de tocar.

-No cantes nerviosa, relájate. Tienes buena voz pero si estas nerviosa no podrás cantar nunca-

-Es que yo no se cantar…-

-Tonterías-interrumpió Harold- Claro que puedes, ahora, inténtalo de nuevo pero ahora no te pongas nerviosa-

-Pides cosas muy difíciles, pero bueno, lo intentaré-

La música empezó a sonar de nuevo. Tomoyo seguía igual de nerviosa que la primera vez. Tomando sus manos para darse confianza la chica volvió a tomar aire y empezó a cantar. Poco a poco la voz fue saliendo y los nervios desapareciendo. La hermosa melodía del piano y la dulce voz de Tomoyo se fueron mezclando en la habitación creando un majestuoso sonido. La música seguía y Tomoyo cada vez se dejaba llevar más y más por ella. Finalmente la canción acabó peor el eco de la música quedo junto con la voz de la chica.

-¿No que no sabías cantar?-dijo Harold en tono de burla levantándose del piano-Bueno, creo que es mejor que ya bajes a desayunar. Ya te entretuve mucho tiempo aquí-

-Así que eran ustedes-dijo Nakuru entrando al cuarto- Tomoyo¿eras tu la que cantaba?-

-Si-dijo algo avergonzada la chica

-Tienes una hermosa voz. En verdad hacía mucho que no escuchaba música tan linda-dijo Nakuru recordando- Antes casi diario Eriol tocaba el piano y Kaho cantaba…-

-¡Nakuru! No digas el nombre de esa mujer-dijo Harold interrumpiendo a Nakuru-Sabes lo que pienso de ella. Sabes que no me gusta recordarla. Lastimó mucho a Eriol-

-Oye Tomoyo, tu avena está en la cocina, baja o se enfriará y créeme que no sabe bien fría-dijo Nakuru viendo fijamente a Harold. La tensión en el aire era mucha.

-Sí, gracias-dijo Tomoyo saliendo de la habitación

En cuanto Tomoyo cerró la puerta detrás de ella pudo escuchar que ambos empezaban a discutir. Al parecer esa mujer, Kaho, era un tabú en esa casa. Por lo que había podido entender, Nakuru aún le tenía respeto y puede que hasta cariño a Kaho pero Harold tenía un sentimiento muy contrario por ella.

Mientras Tomoyo desayunaba, Eriol había sacado a pasear a Puppy junto con Christine. Era una escena algo graciosa. Eriol llevando con una cuerda al enorme perro sin dejar de estornudar mientras este prácticamente arrastraba a Eriol. En cuanto terminó de desayunar, Tomoyo salió a ayudar a Eriol con el perro pero ya era muy tarde. Eriol estaba tirado en el suelo con Puppy y Christine sobre él.

-Tomoyio…achú…ayúdame podfavod…achú…a ti si te hace caso eta bola de pelos…achú-

-Puppy, ven pequeño-lo llamó Tomoyo. Enseguida el perro se levantó y se sentó junto a la chica-Buen chico-

-Achú…Tomoyio, vamos a ver la cabaña…achú…Ya casi es medio día y necesito alejarme de esa cosa-

-Puppy no es una cosa papá-dijo Christine defendiendo a su mascota-Ven Puppy, vamos a jugad con el tío Hadold-

Mientras Christine se alejaba, la alergia de Eriol iba desapareciendo. En cuanto Eriol pudo respirar normalmente, ambos salieron del jardín por la puerta trasera. No caminaron por más de 15 minutos cuando llegaron a una cabaña algo en ruinas por lo vieja.

-Vaya, está peor de lo que imaginé-dijo Eriol mientras sacaba al llave para abrirla-Espero que al menos por adentro esté mejor-

Cuando Eriol pudo abrir la cabaña pudo comprobar que no era así. La cabaña por dentro estaba igual de descuidada que por afuera. Aún así Tomoyo estaba encantada, para ella solo era cuestión de limpiarla un poco y quedaría perfecta. La cabaña era algo pequeña, solo 3 habitaciones chicas, la entrada y una pequeña cocina, pero para Tomoyo era perfecta.

-Qué lindos… ¿Por qué hay tantos cuadros?-preguntó Tomoyo pensando en voz alta mientras levantaba uno de los cuadros

-Mi es…Kaho solía venir aquí a pintar. Era una gran artista-dijo Eriol tratando de no darle importancia-Era muy buena ¿no?-

En cuanto Tomoyo escuchó a Eriol mencionar a su esposa se puso muy nerviosa. Ya había visto una vez como se ponía el cuando se le mencionaba y no quería repetir eso.

-Si-

-Oye Tomoyo, entonces¿qué te pareció la cabaña? Está algo descuidada pero creo que puedo ayudarte a arreglarla-

-Es perfecta. Muchas gracias-

-Entonces¿por qué no vamos al hospital a visitar a Sabrina?-

-Bueno-

Ambos salieron de la cabaña y se dirigieron al hospital. Era extraño, para Eriol era la primera vez que volvía a esa cabaña desde que Kaho se había ido pero hasta cierto punto fue como superar una prueba. En el momento que entro su mente se llenó de recuerdos de momentos que vivió con Kaho, pero, por alguna razón, estos no le dolieron. Antes recordar a Kaho era lo más doloroso para él y ahora…ahora fue solo como recordar a una vieja amiga.

Finalmente ambos llegaron al hospital. Este estaba abarrotado de gente entrando y saliendo. Al parecer habían llegado a la hora en que empezaban las visitas. Tomoyo se quedó en la sala de espera mientras eriol fue a hablar con alguna de las enfermeras para que los dejara pasar.

-Tomoyo, ven, ya podemos pasar-dijo Eriol ayudando a la chica a levantarse

Mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos ambos vieron a varias enfermeras reunidas alrededor de algo. Aunque sabían que no estaba bien meterse en los asuntos de otros a ambos les llamó la atención ver que estaban mirando así que discretamente se acercaron.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Tomoyo a una de las enfermeras

-¿Cómo que qué está pasando? El doctor Julien está tocando su violín-dijo la enfermera sin voltear. Al parecer había creído que Tomoyo también era enfermera-Todas queremos saber quién es la misteriosa chica a la que el doctor le escribe las canciones. Nadie sabe si es del hospital o no pero dicen que hoy va a ir a verla-

-No tenia idea de que Julien fuera tan popular-dijo Tomoyo algo sorprendida- Y toca muy bien el violín-

-Pues niña en que mundo vives…-dijo al enfermera volteando a ver a Tomoyo pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no era enfermera, esta se avergonzó hasta quedar roja-Lo siento señorita-dijo la enfermera avergonzada-Discúlpeme por haberle hablado así. Perdón. Me retiro, con su permiso-

-Jajajajaja-rió Eriol sin poder contenerse

-Eriol, no te rías. La pobre chica no se había dado cuenta-lo regañó Tomoyo mientras se alejaban del grupo de enfermeras

-Lo, lo siento, jaja. Es que, jaja, tienes que admitir que fue algo gracioso-dijo Eriol controlándose

-Si-admitió Tomoyo riendo un poco- Eriol contrólate, la gente se nos está quedando viendo-

De hecho lo que había dicho Tomoyo era cierto. Por las carcajadas de Eriol todas las enfermeras se dispersaron avergonzadas y varias miradas se clavaron en ellos.

-Señorita¿podría recordarle a su novio que estamos en un hospital y necesitamos silencio?-dijo una enfermera mal encarada acercándose a Tomoyo

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. No es culpa de Tomoyo-intervino Eriol en defensa de Tomoyo

-¿Tomoyo?-dijo Sabrina apareciendo de detrás de la enfermera

-¡Sabrina¿Pero qué haces levantada¿No deberías descansar?-dijo Tomoyo abrazando a su hermana

-No, ya no. Ya me dieron de alta-dijo Sabrina alegre

-¡Silencio!-dijo la enfermera

-Lo siento-se disculparon las chicas

-Buenas tardes-saludó Eriol amablemente saludando a Sabrina quién no había notado que él estaba ahí- Me alegra que ya te hayas recuperado-

-Hola-dijo Sabrina fríamente mientras se separaba de Tomoyo- Y gracias, supongo-

Tomoyo se quedó algo sorprendida por al actitud de su hermana. Ella nunca era así con al gente que acababa de conocer. Algo había pasado.

-Bueno…pues…las dejo, tengo que ir a recoger algo a casa de Syaoran. Tomoyo, nos vemos más tarde. Pasaré por ustedes con un coche para llevarlas a casa. Adiós-

Mientras Eriol se alejaba Tomoyo aún trataba de comprender la actitud de su hermana hacia él. Ella no lo conocía¿o si?

-Oye Sabrina¿por qué le hablaste así a Eriol?-preguntó Tomoyo

-¿Cómo que por qué? Ese hombre fue el que se aprovecho de ti cuando te convertiste e una de las chicas de Madame-dijo Sabrina enojada

-¡Qué¡Claro que no! Él no me hizo nada Sabrina, además que yo recuerde a ti no te molestó la idea al principio…-

-¡Eso no importa Tomoyo! Me equivoqué y para cuando me di cuenta tu ya estabas saliendo con ese hombre pervertido llevarte a hacerte sabrá Dios que clase de cosas-interrumpió Sabrina

-Estas malinterpretando, Eriol es un buen hombre…-

-Suenas igual que Sakura. Si es tan buen hombre¿qué hacía en el prostíbulo aquella noche?-

-Es una larga historia pero créeme él es una buena persona. Eriol me ofreció trabajo como niñera de su hija y también consiguió una cabaña para nosotras-dijo Tomoyo recordando-Si no fuera por él ahora créeme que ahora estaríamos en la calle-

-Tal vez tengas razón…-

-Cuando venga a recogernos discúlpate con él¿si?-

-De acuerdo lo haré pero solo porque me lo pides-dijo Sabrina resignada- Ahora, pasando a cosas importantes. Tomoyo¿qué está pasando entre Julien y tú?-

-Nada…-dijo Tomoyo sonrojada

-Hablando del rey de Roma-murmuró Sabrina mientras alguien se le acercaba a Tomoyo pro detrás-Hola Julien-

-Hola Sabrina. Hola Tomoyo-dijo Julien saludando-Tomoyo¿tú estabas hace rato entre las enfermeras verdad? Creí verte-

-Si, jeje Eriol y yo estábamos escuchándote tocar el violín-

-Oh, ya veo-dijo Julien-¿Aún vives en su casa?-

-Si, pero pronto me mudaré. Eriol nos prestó a Sabrina y a mí una cabaña cerca de ahí así que podré seguir trabajando cuidando a Christine y ya tendré mi propia casa-

-Ya veo...Oye Tomoyo, crees que ese jefe tuyo te deje la noche libre. Quisiera invitarte a cenar o algo-

-Claro que está libre-intervino Sabrina-No te preocupes Tomoyo, yo le aviso a Eriol. No creo que haya problema, yo te puedo suplir si necesitan a alguien-

-Pues…entonces vamos-dijo Julien ofreciéndole su brazo a Tomoyo

-Pero, no puedo salir a cenar así. No estoy arreglada ni nada. Además, no tendría que ponerme-

-Te ves hermosa aún así-dijo Julien haciendo que Tomoyo se sonrojara-Además si te molesta eso vamos de compras y eliges algo lindo-

-Bueno, ya váyanse o se les hará tarde. No te preocupes Tomoyo yo me encargo de avisarle a Eriol-

Julien se cambió de brazo el estuche del violín y le ofreció su mano a Tomoyo. Tomoyo aceptó y se levantó tomándole la mano. Mientras salían de hospital Tomoyo pudo ver de reojo a la misma enfermera que la había confundido esa mañana viéndola con una cara algo graciosa. Entonces…era ella a quién se referían. Ella era la chica de la cual se había enamorado Julien.

Mientras ellos dos se alejaban del hospital Eriol estaba llegando con Sakura y Syaoran en el coche. Al entrar a buscar a Tomoyo se le hizo extraño ver a Sabrina sola esperando. Sakura que ya se había bajado del coche corrió a abrazarla pero Eriol aún así estaba dudoso de qué había pasado. Dejar a su hermana sola justo el día que sale del hospital no sonaba como Tomoyo

-Oye, Sabrina¿y Tomoyo?-preguntó Eriol acercándose a las chicas

-Salió con Julien-dijo Sabrina sin darle importancia-¿Algún problema?

-No-dijo Eriol serio

-Por cierto, disculpa por haberte hablado mal antes. Hubo un malentendido-

-No hay problema… ¿Tomoyo no te dijo a que hora iba a volver?-

-No dijeron nada pero no creo que llegue muy tarde-

-Oh... –fue lo único que dijo Eriol mientras acompañaba a las chicas al coche

Eriol ayudó a las chicas a subir al coche. En camino a la mansión Hiragisawa, los otros 3 pasajeros del coche estuvieron teniendo una plática muy tranquila pero pro alguna razón Eriol no se sentía cómodo. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba preocupado por la amatista, ella se sabía cuidar y de eso no había duda pero aún así no podía estar tranquilo. Ese doctor no el daba buen espina por alguna razón.

-Eriol, y dime¿cómo se llama tu esposa?-preguntó Sabrina sacando de sus pensamientos a Eriol

Al decir eso tanto Syaoran como Sakura se quedaron helados. Ese era un tema muy delicado pero ella no lo sabía.

-Yo no tengo esposa…tuve pero ya no-respondió Eriol sin inmutarse

-Oh, lo siento. No sabía, pregunté porque Tomoyo mencionó que tenías una hija-

-Así es. Se llama Christine-

-Ya veo. Ya quiero conocerla. Seguramente es una niña encantadora-

-En verdad lo es-respondió Eriol sonriendo

-Y dime Sabrina¿aún no tienes trabajo?-preguntó Syaoran cambiando de tema

-Pues en el hospital me ofrecieron ayudar con los niños. Trabajaría cuidando a los niños cuando las enfermeras estén ocupadas o algo-

-Eso es muy bueno-dijo Sakura alegremente

-Es curioso, pro lo visto tú y tu hermana entienden muy bien a los niños-mencionó Eriol entrando en la conversación

El resto del camino los cuatro estuvieron conversando como viejos amigos. Ahora que las diferencias entre Sabrina y Eriol se habían solucionado Eriol descubrió que Sabrina era hasta cierto punto muy parecida a Tomoyo peor aún así eran muy diferentes. Estas chicas iban a enseñarle mucho a Eriol y eso ni él lo podía negar.

FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!

ATTE.

TENSHIAKIRE


	12. Capítulo 11

**El amor de una Rosa**

**Por: Tenshi Akire**

Mientras Eriol se alejaba con sus invitados de la ciudad de París, en el centro de esta una bella joven estaba disfrutando de su paseo. Era la primera vez que Tomoyo iba a pasear a esa parte de la ciudad y estaba encantada con todo. Las casas, los jardines, olores, gente, todo parecía un sueño para ella.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?-preguntó Julien mientras se sentaba en el puente

-Por supuesto. Esto es hermoso…-dijo la chica parándose frente a un enorme edificio

-Se llama la Ópera de París-

-Es hermoso…-dijo Tomoyo mientras quedaba embobada con la majestuosa construcción frente a ella

-¿Quieres entrar?-preguntó Julien al ver la cara de Tomoyo

-¿Entrar? Pero no se puede entrar…-

-Si el público en general no puede entrar pero…yo tengo conocidos-dijo Julien mientras tomaba la mano de Tomoyo-Ven. No pasará nada lo prometo-

Tomoyo no estaba muy segura pero aún así siguió al chico. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del lugar un guardia se les acercó. Julien le dijo que se quedara ahí y fue a hablar con el guardia. Mientras esperaba Tomoyo las palabras "te lo dije" pasaron por su cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando Julien? Un guardia nunca iba a dejar entrar a una pordiosera a ese lugar. Julien tenía buenas intenciones pero siendo honestos era muy poco probable que convenciera al guardia…al menos eso creyó Tomoyo pero cuando Julien regresó con una sonrisa en su rostro Tomoyo quedó algo sorprendida.

-Listo. El guardia nos abrirá pero debemos ser silenciosos, están ensayando una ópera nueva-

-¡Cómo lograste que nos dejaran entrar?-preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida

-Bueno, eso es un secreto. Mejor nos apresuramos a entrar antes de que el guardia cambie de opinión-

Mientras el guardia les abría una de las puertas para entrar Tomoyo quedó embelesada la belleza del lugar. Era increíble…no tenía ni palabras para describirlo. Era majestuoso, las esculturas, los pisos, las paredes…era toda una obra de arte.

-Entonces… ¿te gustó venir?-preguntó Julien acercándose a Tomoyo

-¿Qué si me gustó?-preguntó con algo de ironía-¡Es hermoso! Me encantó este lugar, gracias por haberme traído-

-No tienes que agradecer-dijo Julien mientras se acercaba a la chica-Con que hayas aceptado venir es más que suficiente agradecimiento…-

Dijo Julien mientras tomaba entre sus manos la cara de la chica. Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Julien se acercaba a su cara. Tomoyo estaba temblando, pero en cuanto sintió que el joven estaba a punto de besarla algo dentro de ella le impidió corresponder. Lo único que pudo hacer Tomoyo fue voltear pronto hacia otro lado impidiendo que la besara

-Yo…yo, lo siento mucho…creí que…-en eso Julien se alejo de la chica algo serio

-No…no es eso, es que…yo…-dijo Tomoyo.

Por un momento un incómodo silencio se apoderó de los chicos. Ambos estaban totalmente serios. Tomoyo no sabía que hacer, ella sentía algo por Julien. Cuando lo veía algo dentro de ella se llenaba de paz y de alegría. Era una sensación nueva y hermosa para la chica pero por alguna razón algo dentro de ella le dijo que no estaba bien besar a Julien. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. No podían ni verse a la cara. Afortunadamente ese silencio se rompió pronto.

-¡Julien!-gritó una chica pelirroja saliendo de uno se los camerinos-¿Cómo has estado? Hace años que no te veía-dijo lanzándose a los brazos del chico

-Danielle… ¿qué haces aquí?-dijo Julien soltándose de la chica o al menos intentando ya que ella no lo soltaba

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Vengo a cantar. Conseguí el papel principal en al ópera-dijo la chica alegremente

-Pero si tú no cantas…-dijo Julien sonriendo

-Mira quien habla. Yo soy mucho mejor cantante que tu Julien Leclerc-dijo Danielle soltándose de Julien y volteando a ver a Tomoyo- Hola soy Danielle Leclerc¿quién eres?-

-Me llamo Tomoyo, mucho gusto-dijo Tomoyo educadamente

-Y bueno… ¿necesitas algo?-dijo Danielle sin darle mucha importancia

-No ya me iba-dijo Tomoyo algo aliviada-Julien, creo que mejor me voy para que puedas conversar con tu amiga. Nos vemos luego-

-Tomoyo, espera, déjame te acompaño a tu casa-trató de detenerla Julien pero la chica lo ignoró

-Hasta luego-dijo Tomoyo saliendo de la ópera

-¿Dije algo malo?-dijo Danielle sin entender qué sucedía

-No Danielle…creo que está molesta por una tontería que yo hice-dijo Julien suspirando-Discúlpame pero debo acompañarla a su casa. ¿Nos vemos luego?-

-Claro. Aquí voy a estar ensayando-

Julien salió para buscar a Tomoyo. Ya estaba empezando a atardecer y había mucha gente paseándose. Desde las escaleras de la ópera Julien esperaba poder ver a Tomoyo y así poder acompañarla pero por desgracia no alcanzaba a verla. Preocupado, Julien le preguntó al guardia si había visto hacia donde se había ido Tomoyo.

-La señorita que lo acompañaba solo se fue caminando en esa dirección-dijo el guardia señalando el camino por el que habían llegado-Se acaba de ir en esa dirección, tal vez pueda alcanzarla-

-Muchas gracias Vincent-dijo Julien mientras iba en la dirección que le habían señalado

-No hay de qué joven Julien-alcanzo a terminar Vincent antes de que Julien saliera corriendo en la dirección que le señalo

Julien corrió por la calle pero no podía ver a Tomoyo. Por más que corría el joven no podía verla. Finalmente una cabeza con largo cabello negro se asomó entre la gente. Sin perder más tiempo Julien se acercó y la tomó del hombro.

-Tomoyo, escucha yo…-empezó Julien pero la joven que volteo no había sido Tomoyo-Yo…lo siento señorita, me equivoque-

Dándose por vencido Julien decidió regresar. En cuanto Tomoyo vio que Julien se volteo ella salió de su escondite en un pequeño callejón. Hablaría con Julien pero no ahora, ya estaba haciéndose de noche y ella estaba cansada.

Algo molesta Tomoyo siguió su camino hacia la mansión Hiragisawa. Ésta quedaba algo lejos pero ella estaba acostumbrada a caminar mucho así que no se le hizo un problema. Mientras caminaba a la mansión no tenía ni idea que alguien la seguía de cerca. Alguien estaba siguiéndole los pasos a Tomoyo. De la nada unas manos tomaron a la chica bruscamente mientras ponían un pañuelo en la boca de la chica para que no gritara. Tomoyo no pudo ver a su atacante pero era un hombre. Por más que Tomoyo forcejeaba no podía librarse de su atacante. La desesperación la empezó a invadir, por más que luchaba por liberarse el hombre no la soltaba. Prácticamente cargada, ese sujeto la llevó hasta una estrecha calle.

-Vamos jovencita…coopera un poco¿quieres?-dijo la voz de un hombre que olía a alcohol en el oído de Tomoyo

La sangre se le congeló a Tomoyo mientras el hombre la empujaba a un rincón. Sabia perfectamente lo que ese hombre iba a hacerle…necesitaba huir. En ese instante el hombre se le puso sobre Tomoyo. Por más que trataba de gritar por ayuda no salía nada por la boca de ella más que unos chillidos que bien sonaban como ratones. Mirando a su alrededor Tomoyo rezó porque alguien llegara antes de que algo más sucediera. El hombre ella había empezado a abrirle el vestido y por más que forcejeaba no lograba quitárselo de encima. En ese momento Tomoyo voleo y vio un pedazo de madera cerca de donde estaba. Si tan solo pudiera tomarlo tendría una oportunidad de huir peor si fallaba ese hombre no la dejaría huir. Como pudo ella logró tomar el pedazo de madera y golpeó al hombre en la cabeza.

Mientras el hombre yacía confundido y adolorido en el suelo Tomoyo salió de debajo del hombre empezó a correr por la calle. Necesitaba alejarse pronto de ese lugar. Sin mirar atrás Tomoyo siguió corriendo. El miedo que había sentido hace un momento era algo que no quería experimentar nunca más. En cuanto ese hombre se le subió encima el sentimiento de impotencia que había durante su estancia en al casa de la Rosa había vuelto a su mente. Sin poder aguantar más Tomoyo cayó de rodillas junto al pórtico mientras rompía en llanto.

Dentro la gente no se había dado cuenta de que Tomoyo estaba afuera llorando y aunque la mayoría estaban conversando amenamente no todos estaban tranquilos. Eriol no paraba de mirar al reloj de pared. Ya eran casi las 10 y de noche la ciudad no siempre era amigable. Sin poder aguantar más el estrés Eriol se disculpó y salió de la sala.

-¿Preocupado?-preguntó Harold a las espaldas de Eriol

-Voy a buscar a Tomoyo. Ya es tarde- contestó cortantemente

-Eriol, déjala divertirse. Ya es una chica grande, ella sabrá cuidarse-

-Harold¿podrías callarte por una vez en tu vida al menos?-

Al escuchar el tono de voz de Eriol, Harold se quedó callado. Eriol estaba hablando en serio, él de verdad se preocupaba por esa chica. Mientras Eriol tomaba su abrigo para salir Harold sonrió para sus interiores. Lo que fuera que esa chica le hubiera hecho a Eriol tendría que agradecérselo, su hermano estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de antes.

En cuanto Eriol abrió la puerta este soltó su abrigo sin siquiera terminar de ponérselo mientras salía corriendo. Al ver esto Harold se confundido, en cuanto se acercó a la puerta pudo ver el por qué de Eriol.

-Tomoyo¿qué pasó?-preguntó Eriol asustado abrazando a la chica. Tomoyo siguió llorando peor cuando Eriol quiso ayudarla a levantarse del piso, las piernas de Tomoyo no pudieron y ella cayó inconciente, afortunadamente, Eriol logró detenerla antes de que cayera

-Harold, que pas... ¿Tomoyo?-dijo Nakuru asustada mientras salía de la sala y veía a Tomoyo desmayada

-¿Qué pasó!-dijo Sabrina asustada cuando Eriol entró con Tomoyo en brazos

-Nakuru...llévate a Christine a su habitación- dijo Eriol seriamente mientras acostaba a la chica en uno de los sillones

-Si Eriol-dijo Nakuru mientras cargaba a al niña quien había empezado a llorar al ver a Tomoyo así

-Eriol¿qué pasó?-preguntó Sabrina asustada

-No lo se, cuando abrí la puerta para ir a buscarla ya estaba así-

-¿Y Julien¿No te dijo nada? Por cierto¿dónde está?-dijo Sakura

-Julien... ¡ese bastardo!-

Sin decir más Eriol salió corriendo de ahí. Syaoran fue el único en reaccionar y correr tras Eriol.

-¡Eriol¿¡A dónde vas?-dijo Syaoran tomando a Eriol del hombro

-Syaoran suéltame-dijo Eriol seriamente

En cuanto Syaoran vio los ojos de su amigo se quedó helado. Esa mirada nunca la había visto en el rostro de Eriol.

-Será mejor que no lo trates de detener-dijo Harold saliendo de la mansión-Sabes, hasta cierto punto es bueno ver a mi hermano así…hacía tanto que no lo veía enamorado que empecé a creer que nunca se volvería a casar…veo que me equivoque-

-Je…entonces no solo lo pienso yo-dijo Syaoran para sí mismo- Eriol está… enamorando-

Mientras en la mansión todos ayudaban a Tomoyo a calmarse Eriol corría sin siquiera saber a dónde dirigirse. Su primera idea fue ir al hospital pero nada sirvió. Nadie sabía a dónde había ido. Algo decepcionado por esto, Eriol intentó preguntando en lugares cercanos pero no tenía caso, nadie lo había visto.

-¡Maldito!- dijo Eriol golpeando una pared con fuerza

Se sentía frustrado, por mas que quisiera no había nada que él pudiera hacer. Por más que quisiera no tenía idea alguna de dónde podría estar pero algo era seguro, Julien Leclerc iba a recibir su merecido. Esto no iba a quedar así, él no lo dejaría. La furia e impotencia de Eriol se le veía en los ojos, cualquier persona que lo hubiera visto lo pensaría dos veces antes de hablarle. Simplemente daba miedo el mirarle la cara y aún así algo paso. Algo que Eriol nunca hubiera visto venir.

-Eriol…-dijo una voz femenina detrás de Eriol

En cuanto Eriol escuchó la voz se quedó perplejo. No podía ser…era imposible… esa voz… lentamente volteo a de dónde provenía la voz y no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían…era ella…Kaho.

-Kaho…-fue lo único que logró susurrar al ver frente a él a la mujer que era la madre de su hija

-Si Eriol, soy yo-dijo Kaho sonriendo

Eriol se quedó inmóvil. Esto no podía estar pasando, no ahora, justo cuando se había prometido a él mismo que seguiría adelante ella aparece. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido y por un momento para Eriol así fue.

NOTAS DE AUTOR

Perdon! Muchas gracias a los que aún con mis retrasos y mis tardanzas para actualizar siguen leyendo esto, sé que este no ha sido mi mejor capitulo y les pido disculpas por ello peor prometo que el proximo será pronto y mejor que este. De nuevo les pido disculpas a todos por la tardanza y prometo que ya no dejare que esto vuelva a pasar.

Muchas gracias a todos!

TenshiAkire


End file.
